Polos Opuestos
by arinkwon
Summary: Cada determinado tiempo, se le es otorgado a un niño un guardián que necesite del centro de este. Aunque sea nuevo, MiM escoge a Jack, quien, extrañamente, termina al cuidado de una adolescente tímida, insegura y anti-social. Polos opuestos. ¿Odio? ¿Atracción? ¿Se le está permitido AMAR a un guardián? Especialmente, ¿amar a un MORTAL? (Jack Frost x Lectora).
1. Chapter 1- Elección

**Capítulo 1.-**

Detrás de aquellas montañas nevosas, impotente ante fuertes ventiscas de frío viento, se encontraba un enorme y monumental edificio, un palacio ruso localizado en el más ni menos Polo Norte. ¿Quién trabaja y vive ahí? Norte, mejor conocido entre la gente popular como Santa Claus, San Nicolás, Papá Noel, etcétera, etcétera. Dentro de aquel magnífico edificio, había cientos de elfos y yetis trabajando sin parar preparando los regalos que, llegando la noche de Navidad, Norte repartirían alrededor de todo el mundo. Con decorados rojos, dorados, cada parte de aquel bello lugar daba una sensación de felicidad y goce con tan sólo contemplar tales adornos. Un solemne globo terráqueo se encontraba en el centro del lugar; este estaba adornado con pequeños y luminosos puntitos que representaban a todos los niños del mundo, aquellos que creían y tenían sueños e ilusiones.

Los pequeños elfos corrieron por todos lados y chocaron torpemente unos con otros apenas escucharon las sonoras pisadas del dueño de aquel palacio.

"¡Muévanse, muévanse!" exclamó Norte con su típico acento ruso, dirigiéndose al gran y luminoso globo terráqueo "Siempre están en mi camino, ¡vayan a trabajar o hacer algo mejor! Tenemos una reunión importante…"

"Norte, ¿ya vas a decirnos por qué nos llamaste?" cuestionó Bunnymund, mientras contemplaba con semblante aburrido unos coloridos huevos "Llevamos horas aquí y no nos has dicho nada. Compañero, tengo muchos huevos por pintar y…"

"Silencio, conejo" le calló Norte mientras se sentaba en un enorme sillón rojo.

"América del sur y Japón, rápido, rápido, no pierdan el tiempo" la suave voz de Toothiana se empezó a escuchar cada vez más cerca, mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Sandman, quien dormitaba flotando en el aire. "Lo siento si desaparecí un momento, estaba arreglando asuntos del trabajo" explicó el hada de los dientes mientras iba junto al conejo de pascua, quien golpeaba su pata impaciente contra el piso. "¿A quién esperamos?"

Una ligera pero bastante helada brisa inundó la habitación provocando que la enorme fogata se apagara como si fuera un diminuto fósforo.

"Que considerados todos ustedes por esperarme y no empezar sin mí."

"Oh claro que te esperamos, impuntual" se quejó Bunnymund "Como siempre, tarde."

Jack Frost, quien se había dignado a aparecer, miró al enfadado conejo de pascua dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa "Que adorable te vez enfadado".

"¿Qué crees que─"

"Basta, basta" interrumpió Norte, calmando al conejo. "Hombre de la Luna me pidió que los reuniera" El semblante de todos cambio. Incluso Sandy abrió los ojos de golpe y prestó suma atención a lo que el sabio Norte empezaba a decir.

"¿Es algo malo?" murmuró preocupada Tooth.

"Para nada" el hombre cambió su expresión por una de tranquilidad, ofreciendo una agradable y fresca sonrisa "Ha llegado la hora…"

Todos, excepto Jack, sonrieron y miraron hacia la luna, que empezaba a brillar más de lo inusual.

"¿La hora de qué?" habló Jack un tanto irritado.

"Ah, ¡tú no estás enterado!" sonrió Norte mientras se acercaba a Jack. El espíritu del invierno abrió su boca para hablar pero este fue callado por Norte, quien apunto hacia la luna y habló con voz áspera y tranquila "Cada determinado tiempo, Manny elige a un guardián…"

"¿Para qué?" interrumpió impaciente el ojiazul.

"No me interrumpas" gruño levemente "Como te decía, cuando el guardián es elegido, se le asignado un niño del mundo, que necesite de ciertas cosas. Ya sea valor, coraje, sueños, tú entiendes" hizo una pausa para tomar una galleta que un pequeño elfo le ofrecía, la mordió y continuó hablando entre mordidas" Por ejemplo, supongamos que Manny elige a Sandy; como sabes, Sandy trae buenos sueños. No quiere decir que el niño elegido tenga pesadillas y necesite de Sandy nada más para vigilar sus sueños. No. Este trabajo es muy importante y de suma ayuda para un pequeño que está a punto de dejar de soñar, de ilusionarse, de creer…"

"¿Y qué?" el aura encantadora que se había formado por la explicación de Norte se esfumo en cuanto Jack formuló su pregunta.

Norte iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando la luz de la luna se intensificó iluminando casi por completo la enorme sala. "¡La hora ha llegado!"

Cuando la luz abarcó el lugar, los ansiosos guardianes, esperanzados de ser elegidos para poder ayudar a un pequeño que necesite de su apoyo, se formaron alrededor del centro, en espera de la elección del Hombre de la Luna. Intercambiaron miradas y a través de ellas se desearon suerte.

Jack se había formado pero era estaba completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía. Cerró los ojos por el aburrimiento que empezaba a consumir su delgado cuerpo. Siendo el más novato de los guardianes, contemplaba imposible el hecho de ser elegido (además de que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo) y veía inútil el tener que estar ahí. Coloco ambas manos detrás de su nuca y empezó a silbar silenciosamente, escapando un momento del mundo.

"Jack…" le llamó una femenina voz, pero lo ignoro por completo "¡Jack!"

"¡¿Qué?!" tan pronto como abrió los ojos, la luz lo cegó haciéndole volver a cerrarlos bruscamente. "¿Qué rayos?"

"Te ha elegido a ti, chico" murmuró atónito Norte.

Lentamente, la luz empezó a perder fuerza. Jack abrió los ojos y miró a los guardianes observándolo un tanto confusos "No me miren así" masculló entre dientes.

"¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?" se quejó enfadado el conejo.

Sandman apuntó hacia Jack y dibujó unas cuantas cosas sobre su cabeza; cuando terminó, alzó su diminuto pulgar en aprobación al joven.

"Bien, Jack, haz sido el elegido. Felicitaciones." Le felicitó Norte dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Tooth le sonrió mientras sus haditas, que recién habían llegado, se le unían y mostraban unas caritas felices.

"¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?"

"Esto ya no es cosa de que quieras o no" habló serio Norte. "Te dije que era un trabajo importante…"

"¡Pero no quiero!" exclamó con las manos en el aire y ceño fruncido. "Ni siquiera sé qué hacer conmigo mismo y ya esperan que vaya a ayudar a un pobre niño. Lo siento, pero creo que en vez de mejorarlo, lo voy a emporar."

"Jack" le llamo con voz suave Tooth "Nosotros siempre esperamos con ansias este momento. Es una especie de misión, pero es muy especial. Cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber sido elegido, pero fuiste tú. Siéntete privilegiado."

"Si me preguntan, no lo veo justo. ¿Qué puede ofrecerle este payaso a un niño?" Jack, un tanto dolido por lo recién dicho por el conejo, frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

"Jack. Muchacho, piénsalo. Hiciste un juramento en el que te comprometías a velar por la felicidad y seguridad de cada uno de los niños de este mundo. Este es el trabajo de un guardián. Y este es tu primera misión especial. ¿Por qué no la aceptas con gusto?" el suave tono que Norte uso en Jack, hizo que este empezara a cambiar un tanto de opinión. Quizá sería divertido, no lo sabía. Sumándole a eso, el comentario poco agradable del conejo le hacía querer aceptar.

Estando sumido en sus pensamientos, Jack no se dio cuenta de que Norte había creado un portal que lo dirigiría hacia el lugar donde el niño que ayudaría se encontraba.

"De todos modos no tienes elección. ¡Adióoooos!"

"¿Qué? ¡No- wahh!" Antes de que pudiera hablar, o siquiera pestañear, Jack había sido arrojado en el portal, en espera de encontrarse con su encomendado.

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, Planeta Tierra. Me presento. Mi nombre es *censurado*, pueden llamarme Arin c: Este es mi primer fanfic de PersonajexLectora y mi primer fanfic de Jack Frost. No soy del todo nueva en FF, pues tengo otra cuenta, pero no la uso para publicar historias. Por fin me animé a escribir este fic, que espero sea de su agrado, ya que si lo es, la historia será continuada, si no, no xD Lo siento si no soy buena redactando, o si el primer capítulo no les pareció bueno, pero les prometo que la historia será buena e intentaré que sea diferente a las demás :) Necesito que me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews, se los agradecería mucho ;n; No aburro más y me despido con un enorme abrazo virtual \(*A*\)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, ES MI ÚNICA PAGA~!**

**Xoxo, Arin**


	2. Chapter 2- Tú

**Capítulo 2.-**

El profesor de historia había estado hablando por casi dos horas sobre la Revolución Industrial, tema que, siendo tan sencillo, se había tomado tanto tiempo en explicar.

Era bastante pesado estar en preparatoria. Recién habías empezado el segundo grado. Llevabas días pensando mucho sobre tu futuro, aunque faltara casi dos años para que entraras a la universidad, notaste que el tiempo cada vez se hacía más rápido, acortando tu tiempo para pensar qué querías estudiar.

Aún con los párpados pesados, intentaste no dormirte; intentaste no incluirte en el numeroso grupo de personas que ya habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo gracias al interminable discurso de tu profesor. Más bien, querías guardarle, por lo menos, un poco de respeto.

La campana por fin tocó y tú fuiste unas de las primeras en salir disparada del aula. Tu estómago rugía como si te hubieras tragado un enorme león y ahora este estuviera pidiendo ayuda para salir del encierro. Automáticamente tus piernas te llevaron a la cafetería, donde la aglomeración de gente empezaba a formarse. Cómo pudiste, tomaste una bandeja y te formaste en la fila, o más bien, te metiste sin que, la persona que estaba delante de ti y la de atrás, se dieran cuenta.

Una vez serviste tu comida fuiste a una de las mesas más lejanas y cercanas del rincón, te sentaste ahí mientras admirabas la comida del día. Hoy era bastante bueno. "Macarrones con queso" murmuraste dispuesta a devorarte incluso el plato que contenía tal 'manjar'.

Apenas diste el primer bocado, tu mejor amiga, Alice, venía con sus platos en mano y dándote una sonrisa como saludo. "Hoy llegaste primero," murmuro sentándose y mirando lo que comías "y ahora entiendo por qué" soltó entre risitas.

"Si, bueno, sabes que no me resisto a la pasta…"

"¡Buenos días y provecho compañeras!" la voz de Peter, un muy cercano amigo tuyo, hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó a tu lado y te dedico una de esas sonrisas que dejaría ciego a cualquiera por tanto brillo. Le sonreíste y volviste a tu trabajo de devorar. "Hoy fue un día aburrido, ¿no es así? No me di cuenta en el momento en que salió" Dijo apuntándote.

"Te dormiste, ¿no?" preguntó Alice, aguantando una risa. Peter asintió entusiasmado mientras daba un bocado a su enorme sándwich. Alice elevó su mano para chocarla con la de Peter y este lo hizo también. "Yo también me dormí en la clase de la Sra. Watson. Literatura es taaaan aburrido."

Estar en segundo tenía un lado bueno y uno malo: el malo era que te habían separado de Alice, poniéndolas en diferentes grupos; el bueno era que, por lo menos, te había tocado con Peter, quien a pesar de que se sentaba a tu lado, siempre se dormía y casi nunca hablaban.

"¿Verdad que sí, (t/n)?" preguntó Alice sacándote de tus pensamientos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El clima" te contestó Peter. "El frío es hermoso"

"¡Claro que no!" chilló Alice con su típica voz aguda. "La temperatura descendió sorpresivamente de 30° a 7° grados. ¡Tuve que salir sólo con un chalequito!"

"Tienes un millón de guantes, bufandas, gorritos, ¿por qué no usaste alguno?" le preguntaste riendo un poco, aunque sabías la respuesta.

"Oh, (T/n), por favor. Mira mi chaleco", se exaltó apuntando a su sencillo pero hermoso chaleco café con tela similar a la felpa, "no tengo ni guantes, ni bufanda color café" chilló una vez más.

Dicen que a veces, las mejores amigas son diferentes la una con la otra. Por esa razón son mejores amigas. Y Lo mismo sucedía contigo y Alice. Ella era una chica femenina, sociable, amable y de alta autoestima. Tú eras lo contrario; con respecto a lo femenina, tú hacías lo mejor que podías, aunque no quedabas satisfecha.

"Como sea, el frío es terrible."

"¡Para nada!" protestó Peter. "Es delicioso. Yo, en lo personal, amo este clima. Después de años, por fin el viejo Jack Frost se digna a hacer acto de presencia." Dijo en tono de burla.

"¿Quién es Jack Frost?" preguntaste un tanto curiosa. Nunca habías escuchado ese nombre.

"Es el espíritu del invierno," empezó Peter "gracias a él tenemos este delicioso clima. Gracias _Mister Frost."_

Le diste un sorbo a tu jugo de uva y arándano mientras veías a la ventana de la gran cafetería. Es cierto. Hoy era un día frío, lo suficiente como para querer quedarte en casa, acurrucado en tu cama y con un poco de chocolate caliente, viendo películas de comedia-romance, en la computadora perdiendo el tiempo. A ti te gustaba este clima. Amabas el frío.

La jornada escolar terminó más rápido de lo que esperabas. Habías tenido tu clase favorita y gracias a que la disfrutabas, el tiempo pasó volando. Saliste junto con Peter quien tenía las letras de su libreta estampadas en su mejilla derecha, ya que, como de costumbre, se había quedado dormido.

Al salir, se encontraron a Alice rodeada por sus compañeras de aula. Cuando te vio, sonrió y te llamó con la mano.

"(T/n), ¿quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial?" su tono de voz era algo así como una imploración. Ella sabía perfectamente que tu respuesta sería no, pues ir de compras no era algo que tú disfrutaras mucho. Sin embargo, la cara de súplica que ponía no ayudaba: sus grandes ojos verdes, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el clima, su labio inferior que estaba levemente por fuera y apenas temblaba, la hacían ver como un adorable cachorro que suplicaba porque su amo lo dejara dormir en su habitación, en su cama, en la agradable y cálida temperatura que envuelve a un cuarto.

Estuviste apunto de acceder cuando, de reojo, miraste a sus tres "tiernas" acompañantes. No sabías sus nombres, y tampoco de interesaba, pero la mirada que ellas te lanzaban, analizándote de pies a cabeza, criticando mentalmente tus viejos tenis converse, tu cabello poco arreglado, tu suéter y bufanda que parecían los de una abuelita, simplemente te atemorizaba. A tu parecer, eran las típicas adolescentes preocupadas por la apariencia, superficiales y ególatras por sobre todas las cosas. Eran el tipo de persona que tú simplemente no soportabas.

Le lanzaste una mirada a Peter y después miraste por última vez a Alice. "Creo que paso esta vez" susurraste tímidamente, intentando ignorar la mirada del trío de 'plásticas' (sí, las bautizaste así).

"Oh, bueno. Entonces será para la próxima". Tan pronto como dijo aquello, se despidieron y tomaron caminos contrarios.

"Si lo que no querías era dejarme solo, no te hubieses preocupado" habló Peter mientras caminaba a tu lado. "Se cuidarme sólo".

"Claro que no es eso, torpe" le respondiste soltando pequeñas risas, "sabes que no soy como _ellas_."

Peter notó el tono que utilizaste al mencionar a las chicas y sonrió burlonamente. "Vaya, vaya, alguien esta celosa porque su mejor amiga la dejo por ir con _ellas_" mofó imitando tu tono en la última palabra. Negaste con la cabeza y continuaste caminando, acelerando el paso y adelantándote un poco de él.

Peter te miró divertido, mirándote por la espalda, se detuvo pensativo. Cuando notaste que ya no te seguía, desaceleraste un poco el paso.

"(T/n)" te llamó de repente, haciendo que voltearas un poco la cabeza y te encontraras con sus bellos ojos miel. Desvió su mirada y miro al suelo, mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con su pie. Estuviste apunto de preguntar cuando nuevamente habló: "Tengo que contarte algo" murmuró aún sin mirarte.

"Te escucho" dijiste mientras te volteabas por completo y empezabas a acortar los cuatro metros que los separaban, caminando hacia él. El chico notó que te acercabas y sintió las palabras agolparse en su garganta, no queriendo salir de su boca.

Un delicado viento helado golpeó tu rostro. Miraste al cielo notando que este empezaba a ponerse gris, mientras la luz del día empezaba a desaparecer. Peter suspiró derrotado, llamando tu atención y haciendo que dirigieras tu mirada, otra vez, hacia él.

"M-me gusta el color de tu bufanda" soltó por fin mirándote.

Abriste los ojos en sorpresa y después estallaste en risas. Su rostro estaba rojo. Quizá era el frío el que hacía que se viera así. Sonreíste y te acercaste hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Bueno, en lo que cabía, pues él te llevaba, por lo menos, una cabeza de ventaja.

En un movimiento rápido, quitaste tu bufanda y se lo pusiste alrededor del cuello. Sus ojos te miraron sorprendido y te reíste ante ello, "te la presto un rato."

"¡N-no!" chilló intentando quitarla, cosa que no logró gracias a los movimientos torpes de sus manos. "¡Morirás de frío!"

"¿Jack Frost me va a congelar?" dijiste como burla. Él se calmó y frunció un tanto el ceño.

Te hallabas en la sala de estar, metida entre tus cobijas, cambiando aburrida los canales del televisor. Mordisqueaste un pedazo de pizza que habías ordenado una hora atrás y dejaste la tele en uno de esos canales de realities shows. El programa se veía interesante.

Esta noche tus padres habían salido al cine con motivo de su aniversario y después irían a cenar, por lo que tenías la noche entera para ti sola.

El reality terminó y bufaste molesta. "Por fin encuentro un programa bueno y termina."

Apagaste el televisor, llevaste tus platos sucios al lavaplatos, metiste los pedazos de pizza en un tupperware y fuiste escaleras arriba, directo a tu habitación. Una vez ahí, te metiste en tu cama y prendiste laptop.

Pasó el tiempo y te diste cuenta que habías ya pasado bastantes horas ahí. Bueno, eso ya era una costumbre. Miraste la hora en el costado inferior derecho de la pantalla: 10:30 p.m. Aún no tenías muchas ganas de dormir, así que te conectaste en tu Facebook para ver si, por lo menos Peter, estaba conectado a esa hora. Desgraciadamente, no lo estaba, pero tenías unos cuántos mensajes de él.

_**Peter Lynch:**_

_Gracias por la bufanda. Es bonita. Me gusta mucho._

_No creas que me la voy a quedar. La lavaré y te la llevaré mañana. Sin falta. Lo prometo._

_No quiero que Jack Frost te congele__._

Sonreíste por lo tierno que podía llegar a ser Peter. Detrás de esa apariencia de chico torpe, loco y sarcástico, se escondía un chico amable y de buen corazón. Entonces leíste aquel último nombre que tu muy tierno amigo había mencionado. Curiosa, al no saber nada de él, entraste a Google y escribiste el nombre de aquel tipo.

"_Jack Frost (también conocido como el Padre Invierno o Jack Frío) es una figura legendaria perteneciente al folclore del norte de Europa. Su trabajo consiste en hacer que nieva o crear las condiciones típicas de invierno, de las heladas y de morder en la nariz y dedos de los pies en ese clima…"_

"Espíritu del invierno…" murmuraste mientras investigabas más cosas sobre él.

Algo en ti hizo _clic_. Por alguna extraña razón, tu corazón se aceleró y tu respiración lo hizo con él.

Un tanto sorprendida por lo último, cerraste todo y apagaste la computadora. Te sumiste en tus pensamientos, preguntándote por qué la reacción de tu corazón al leer tales cosas. Llegaste a la pronta conclusión de que, quizá, era porque tú siempre habías sido una niña imaginativa y creías en muchos cuentos fantásticos. Descubrir un personaje más, era emocionante y divertido. Además, atribuir que el invierno era trabajo y producto de alguien, era fantástico. Sonreíste convencida y cerraste los ojos en busca de poder conciliar el sueño.

_Crack_. Exaltada, te sentaste en tu cama al escuchar que algo había chocado contra tu ventana. Miraste a través del cristal. No quisiste levantarte, pues, debías admitir, tenías bastante miedo. Lo último que observaste, fue la luna apuntando con su luz directo a tus rostro.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Antes que nada, GRACIAS a las personas que comentaron ;n; ¡Me hacen muy feliz~! Hoy me puse a escribir apenas llegué de la escuela, pues tenía unas cuantas ideas. Después de todo, no terminé plasmándolas en el capítulo pues creía que era muy pronto. ¡Eeeeen finnn! *inserte tono Germán Garmendia aquí*, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo :). Si les gusta y tienen a más amigos que sean _Snowflakes_ (o _Frostitutes_ (?) XD), recomienden el fic y me harán muy feliz :') ¡Byeeee~!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ES MI ÚNICO SUELDO AQUÍ :').**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	3. Chapter 3- Primer encuentro

**_Personajes pertenecientes a_****_ William Joyce y _****_DreamWorks Animation . _**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Adolorido por el golpe, Jack decidió descansar en el techo de la casa en la que había chocado. Al parecer, el portal que Norte había creado para transportarlo hasta ahí, había perdido el piso y en vez de dejarlo seguro en suelo, dejó que este se estrellase contra la dura pared de concreto.

"Rayos" murmuró mientras sobaba suavemente su frente. Con el ceño fruncido y la molestia clara en el rostro, miró hacia la luna. "Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué debo hacer?" gritó.

_Conocer a la persona a la que ayudaras._

No esperando que la luna le contestase, Jack abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendido, creyendo que estaba alucinando. "¿M-me hablaste? ¡¿Me hablaste?!"

_Por supuesto, Jack. Yo te guiaré en esta misión. Eres primerizo, y supongo no debes saber qué es lo que vas a hacer._

"¡Oh, claro! Ya que me necesitas, me hablas. ¿Por qué no contestabas mis preguntas cuando _yo_ te necesitaba?"

_Jack, eso es del pasado._

"Pero yo siempre-"

_Pasado._

Haciendo pucheros, cruzó los brazos y unió sus cejas denotando molestia. "Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

_La casa en la que estás, es el hogar de la persona que tú protegerás._

Antes de que la luna terminase de hablar, o mejor dicho, antes de que Hombre de la Luna terminara, Jack ya había llegado hasta la ventana en la que había chocado. Lentamente, deslizó la pequeña puerta corrediza hacia la derecha, mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Hola?" murmuró en busca de algún ser viviente en aquel cuarto. A pesar de estar oscuro, se podían notar algunos detalles de la habitación: habían unos cuantos cuadros con mariposas, la lámpara en el buro tenía un color pastel, un enorme oso estaba sentado en una esquina, con otros peluches a su alrededor; también había un tocador y en él habían unos cuantos productos y accesorios de belleza. "Oh, ¿me tocó una niña?" farfulló en voz baja.

Cuando miro a la derecha, encontró la cama y pudo ver a un bulto en ella. Acercándose, pudo ver el cabello de la chica, o al menos lo que parecía ser cabello. Con la punta de su bastón, deslizó la punta de la sábana para poder ver el rostro de la niña que iba a proteger. Su rostro se transfiguró al examinar bien el rostro.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, se acercó a la ventana aún abierta y miró a la luna: "¿Por qué estoy en la habitación de una adolescente?" cuestionó confundido. Pasaron los segundos, que para Jack fueron horas, y nunca recibió una respuesta. "Hombre de la Luna, ¡contéstame!"

De pronto, la habitación se iluminó. Jack volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada pasmada de la chica. O más bien, para encontrarse con tu mirada llena de horror.

"¿Q-quién e-eres?" lograste cuestionar cuando las palabras se destrabaron de tu garganta.

Examinaste al chico de pies a cabeza: usaba un abrigo color azul, con detalles blancos que simulaban ser copos de nieve, debajo unos pantalones color caqui que le llegaban un poco arriba de los tobillos; sus pies estaban completamente desnudos, o sea, andaba descalzo. Además, sostenía una especie de bastón, ridículo y viejo, con una curvatura en la parte superior. Luego observaste su pálida piel, ese tipo de piel que parece que puedes ver a través de ella; su cabello blanco con destellos plateados era algo inusual, lo cual te hizo pensar que era alguna especie de _friki_ haciendo _cosplay_ y lo que llevaba puesto era una peluca, no su cabello. Pero luego observaste sus resplandecientes ojos azules; el color que estos poseían era tan puro como el color de las aguas del mar caribe, brillantes como las estrellas que puedes observar cuando estas en un campo completamente abierto, lejano a cualquier actividad humana; e hipnotizantes como para no querer dejarlos de ver nunca.

Saliste de tu trance mientras sacudías la cabeza. En busca de algo para protegerte, saliste de tu cama y tomaste uno de los cepillos que estaban en tu tocador. Apuntaste hacia el extraño chico y volviste a preguntar: "Te pregunté q-quién eres. ¿¡Y-y qué haces en m-mi habitación!?"

Jack te miró igual o más sorprendido que tú. Coloco su bastón contra la pared y llevó sus manos al frente, como intentando hacer que te calmaras. Dio un paso al frente pero tú retrocediste.

"¡N-no te acerques!" advertiste mientras movías el cepillo de un lado a otro. Jack dio otro acercándose más y diste otro paso hacia atrás, chocando contra tu tocador. "S-si te acercas… g-gritaré tan fuerte que d-despertaré a mis p-papás y llamaran a la policía"

Jack llevó una mano a su rostro, claramente cansado de la situación. "Escucha" habló por fin "Si bajas esa cosa," señaló al cepillo "que es inútil que me amenaces con ella porque no me hará daño, te explicaré."

"¿Qué me vas a explicar?" chillaste desesperada "Que entraste a mi cuarto a-a secuestrarme, o a asaltarme, ¡t-te advierto que no tengo nada de valor que te puedas llevar!" miraste a tu buro donde se encontraba tu laptop, preocupándote "Y yo n-no soy alguien valiosa, así que no tienes por qué secuestrarme."

"¡No voy a secuestrarte ni a robarte nada!" exclamó cansado.

"¿Y qué quieres?"

"Te dije que me permitieras explicarte, pero estás gritando y lloriqueando por algo es mi objetivo."

Miraste a sus ojos y te relajaste un poco. "Bien. Me voy a sentar aquí," dijiste mientras te sentabas en la cama "y tú puedes explicarme desde ahí donde estás."

Jack rodó los ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro al aire. Lanzó una mirada irritada a la luna y volvió su vista hacia ti. "Primero que nada, creo que debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno. Soy uno de los cinco Guardianes. Nuestro trabajo es proteger a los niños de todo el mundo, haciendo que ellos crean y tengan ilusiones."

"Desgraciadamente, me tocó ser el 'Guardián Especial', o no sé cómo rayos le llaman ellos" hizo una pausa, mientras tomaba su bastón con su mano derecha. "El caso es que tengo una especie de misión especial, en la cual debo proteger a un niño en especial. No sé por qué rayos, llegué hasta aquí, y la Luna," pausó mientras señalaba con su bastón hacia lo mencionado "me trajo aquí, contigo" concluyó apuntando hacia ti.

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio en el que ni tú ni Jack hablaron. De pronto, unas pequeñas risitas se empezaron a escuchar para terminar convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada. El estómago te empezó a doler y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por tus mejillas. Cubriste tu boca con tus manos cuando notaste que estabas haciendo demasiado ruido y podrías despertar a tus padres, quienes seguramente, ya habían llegado de su cena.

"Ay, lo siento" dijiste limpiando una lagrimita "Es que… ay…"

"Yo no le veo lo gracioso."

"Yo sí," soltaste aún entre risas "es que, obviamente, estoy soñando. Antes de dormir, no conocía a Jack Frost. Investigué sobre él, bueno sobre ti, y creo que me gustó tanto la idea esa del invierno que incluso estoy soñando con ello. O sea, estoy soñando que Jack Frost," apuntaste a él con los brazos extendidos "está en mi habitación, diciéndome que es mi guardaespaldas-"

"Guardián" corrigió.

"Eso" reíste.

"No es un sueño."

"Oh, claro que lo es," dijiste calmándote un poco "y te lo voy a mostrar. Mira" Elevaste tu mano para mostrársela y llevaste esta hasta tu hombro contrario, pellizcándote mientras cerrabas los ojos y lanzabas un pequeño gritito por el pequeño apretón.

Jack te miró con las cejas alzadas, con el enojo comiéndolo por dentro. Abriste un ojo, esperando no verlo más, pero el chico seguía ahí. Repetiste lo anterior, aun notando la presencia del chico ahí. La frustración de culminó y abriste los ojos exasperada.

"¡No lo entiendo!" chillaste "¿Quién eres?"

"Ya te dije" contestó hartándose.

"¿Eres un otaku haciendo cosplay?"

"¿Qué-? ¡NO!" se quejó molesto "¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso! ¡Y ya te dije quién soy y para qué vengo!"

Llevaste las manos a tu rostro en pánico. Miraste en tu reloj que estaba en tu mesita de noche y viste la hora: 4:45. Miraste al chico que te observaba con desinterés y algo irritado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?" contestaste apenas preguntó.

"¡Dime tu nombre para preguntarle a la luna si eres la correcta o si se equivocó!"

_Este tipo está loco_, pensaste mientras empezabas a temblar. No ibas a decirle tu nombre. Nunca de los nunca lo harías. Llevaste tus piernas hasta tu pecho y las abrazaste, intentando evitar su mirada.

Jack gruñó y miró hacia todos lados en tu habitación. Miró hacia tu puerta, donde tenías pegado tu horario de clases; arriba de él, tenías puesto tus datos. Entonces leyó: _Nombre: (T/n)_.

"(T/n)" te llamó. Diste un brinco, mirándolo a ver de nuevo. Jack se volteó y miró hacia la luna, exclamando: "Te exijo que me digas por qué rayos estoy aquí. ¿Ella es la persona que debo ayudar? ¿Es ella?"

"¿Está hablando con la luna?" murmuraste a ti misma con miedo.

_(T/n), ¿no es así? _Contestó la luna. Sin embargo, sólo Jack lo escucho. _Sí, es ella._

"¿No se supone que es un NIÑO? ¿Le ves cara de niño a esta loca?" dijo señalándote. Frunciste el ceño por cómo te llamó, pero seguiste mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Y a tu juicio lo estaba, pues pretendía hablar con la luna.

_No fui yo quien la eligió. Yo soy el encargado de elegir el guardián que ayudará, pero es el destino, o llámale como quieras, el que lo escoge. _

Jack llevó sus manos a sus costados derrotado. "Demonios" maldijo para sí mismo y dejo caer todo su peso hasta que terminó sentando en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. "Por esa razón no quería hacer esto…" empezó a murmurar.

Los nervios y el miedo que hace un momento estabas sintiendo, se esfumaron al ver a un Jack derrotado en el piso. Se veía tan débil.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos. Tu corazón se detuvo un momento para después empezar a latir como loco. Sus ojos eran tan bellos, hipnotizantes.

"¿Por qué no querías hacerlo?" preguntaste tímidamente.

"Porque no sabía que persona me iba a tocar…y terminé contigo."

Uniste tus cejas un poco por la duda. No entendías muchas cosas, en realidad, no entendías cuando él hablaba.

"Y se supone que me vas a cuidar, a ayudar… pero, ¿a qué?"

"Dime tú" se puso de pie, sentándose en la orilla de tu cama. "Se supone que debería ayudar a alguien porque se siente débil, sin ilusiones… ¿te sientes así?"

Bueno, para ti eso era algo… sombrío. El que seas una antipática y antisocial no te metía en la categoría de ser una persona vacía en cuanto a sentimientos… ¿no es así?

Jack pudo notar tu mirada perdida y bufó molesto. Miró hacia la ventana y la luna que se veía a través de ella y se puso de pie. "Suficiente, iré al Polo a decir que renuncio…"

_No puedes._

Esta vez pudiste escuchar aquella voz, suave pero áspera a la vez, proveniente de la luna.

"¿¡QUIÉN HABLÓ!?" chillaste realmente espantada.

"Hombre de la Luna…" contestó Jack sin mirarte. "¿Por qué no puedo renunciar? ¡No sé qué hacer!"

_Te dije que te ayudaría… pero te ayudaré cuando yo considere._

Tragaste saliva y te diste una pequeña bofetada. ¿La pizza que habías cenado tenía veneno? ¿ACASO ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO A LA LUNA HABLAR?

"Pues justo ahora no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

_Observarla. Estar con ella. Acompañarla, escucharla si tiene problemas, ser su apoyo incondicional. Puedes hacer eso. ¿No?_

¿Observarla? ¿Acompañarla? ¿A qué rayos se refería?

Jack revolvió su cabello con sus manos, claramente desesperado. Lo observaste dar vueltas aquí y allá, como si estuviera pensando algo. Quisiste preguntar algo, pero no sabías qué. Simplemente eran las ganas de saber, de querer entender por qué habían enviado a Jack contigo y por qué debía de hacer todo eso por ti. ¿Había algo malo contigo?

Demasiadas preguntas. Todas y cada una de ellas sin respuesta.

Después de aquello, Jack dijo que necesitaba pensar y dejo tu habitación, volando a través de tu ventana, diciendo que volvería después. Bueno, no tenía de otra. Tenía que volver. Tú seguías en shock, por lo que permaneciste sentada por lo menos treinta minutos. Cuando saliste del trance, miraste tu reloj: 5:30. Era hora de levantarse.

Como si fueras de piedra, caminaste con dificultad al baño. Tomaste una caliente ducha y saliste envuelta en tu toalla. Antes de volver a entrar a tu cuarto, asomaste la cabeza para asegurarte de que el espíritu del invierno no estuviera de vuelta, y efectivamente, no estaba ahí. De todos modos, corriste a tu armario y sacaste una blusa, tu suéter favorito y tu ropa interior. Volviste al baño a ponerte tu ropa y caíste en cuenta que no habías llevado tu pantalón.

"Mierda" murmuraste sonrojada.

Esta vez, sin antes ver si había alguien o no y sin la toalla cubriendo tus piernas, volviste rápidamente a tu cuarto.

"¿Qué ha-?"

Elevaste la mirada para encontrarte con los bien abiertos ojos de Jack. Tu rostro viajo de su rostro hacia tus piernas desnudas. Oh. Llevabas puesto tus bragas, tu blusa y suéter pero el pantalón no. Tu rostro se tornó completamente rojo por la vergüenza, haciendo que tomaras la primera cosa que viste en tu habitación (que fue tu botella de mousse para el cabello) y la lanzaste hacia Jack, cayéndole justo en la frente.

* * *

**Segundo del día. Si. Estoy loca. Peeeeero tengo mis razones. Estos días voy a estar sumamente ocupada porque el sábado presento un examen muy importante. Hay una materia que adeudo y este sábado la presentaré para, ojalá, poder librarme de ella ;n; Así que, probablemente, exilie la computadora, temporalmente, de mi vida. O por lo menos hasta el viernes. ¿Qué quiere decir? Que no actualizaré hasta quien sabe cuando XD Si la tentación me mata y las ganas de escribir me inundan, lo haré y actualizaré, pero no sé. ¡En fin! Hasta aquí lo dejo... ya tengo sueño. ¡Nos vemos, snowflakes~!**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	4. Chapter 4- Sin despedida

**Capítulo 4.**

Después del incidente, pasaste alrededor de quince minutos rogándole a Jack que te perdone por haberle propinado un golpe como tal. Cabe destacar que la botella de mousse para cabello es bastante dura, y un solo golpe puede crear un moretón bastante evidente. Claro, estamos hablando de Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno; no tenías idea de si un espíritu podía herirse, sangrar, ocasionarse moretones o algo parecido, pero hoy habías comprobado que si le propinabas un golpe con una botella de mousse, podías noquearlo.

"Se me hace tarde" murmuraste mientras metías tus libretas y libros a tu mochila.

Jack yacía recostado en tu cama un tanto aturdido por el golpe. Mientras sobaba con delicadeza su frente, te miró sin entender: "¿Para qué?"

"Para la escuela"

Fuera de tu habitación, escuchaste ruidos que supusiste eran tus padres. Ellos trabajaban mucho, durante todo el día, únicamente descansando los domingos. Cuando eras niña, de verdad odiabas que nunca tuvieran tiempo para ti, pero conforme creciste, comprendiste que lo hacían para mantenerte estable y no pasaras carencias.

Un súbito silencio inundó la habitación que fue seguido por una especie de rugido. Miraste a Jack que te observaba inexpresivo y después miraste tu estómago.

"Al parecer alguien tiene hambre…" susurró Jack con una media sonrisa. Lo contemplaste con algo de timidez y asentiste lentamente. "¿Quieres que te prepare algo?" Se levantó de la cama y tomó su bastón con una mano. Caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola, saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Pasmada, corriste para detenerlo. No podías dejar que tus padres lo vieran. Es decir, tenías a un extraño en la casa, en tu habitación. Y ese extraño se iba a pasear por toda tu casa.

"Ey, ey, ¡ey!" susurraste captando su atención, deteniéndolo antes de bajar otro de escalón "¿a dónde crees que vas?" Dedicándote una juguetona sonrisa, te ignoró y continuó bajando las escaleras.

Aún más escandalizada, corriste por tus cosas y bajaste como maratón hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí, observaste a Jack caminar hacia tus padres, quienes estaban de espaldas; mamá preparando tu desayuno y papá preparando el que él llevaría a su trabajo.

Se dio media vuelta antes de entrar a la cocina y, una vez más, te dedicó una de esas sonrisas encantadoramente juguetonas. Entró a la cocina mientras tu corazón daba un brinco.

"¡NO!" gritaste, en busca de detener a Jack.

Tanto tu padre como tu madre voltearon alarmados para encontrarte con una mano estirada y una cara inquieta. Abriste los ojos sorprendida cuando notaste que Jack se encontraba parado justo frente a ellos como si ellos no lo vieran. Y al parecer era así.

"¿Qué sucede, mi amor?" cuestionó tu mamá al ver lo extraño que te comportabas.

"¡N-no! N-no coman e-esa manzana" señalaste a la fruta que tu padre tenía en mano. "L-la comeré camino a la escuela" excusaste rápidamente, para no levantar sospechas.

Tus progenitores si miraron sin entender por unos largos segundos. Tu padre dejó la manzana en la barra de desayuno y ambos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

"No pueden verme" soltó Jack con simpleza, mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador, examinando lo que hacia tu mamá "Nadie puede hacerlo si no creen en mí."

Tomaste la manzana y le lanzaste una mirada venenosa por el susto que te iba a causar.. "Me voy" anunciaste a tus padres.

Ambos te miraron y te dedicaron una sonrisa. Tu mamá se acercó a besar tu frente. "Papá y yo llegaremos tarde."

"No te preocupes, sólo dejen dinero para la cena" dijiste sonriendo. Tu madre volvió a propinarte un beso, esta vez bastante sonoro.

Saliste de tu casa corriendo mientras le dabas grandes mordiscos a la jugosa fruta que traías entre manos. Tu escuela no estaba muy cerca de tu casa, sólo tenías que tomar un autobús y este te dejaba en la puerta de tu colegio, pero al menos de recorrido, eran cuarenta minutos. Llegaste a la parada de bus y, para tu sorpresa, no había nadie. Miraste tu muñeca como si quisieras ver la hora. "Ah, mierda," susurraste "ni siquiera uso reloj." En definitiva, estabas quedando loca.

"Vaya boquita la tuya."

Diste un brinco y volteaste para encontrarte con la hipnotizante mirada que sólo Jack poseía.

"¿¡En qué momento llegaste!? ¿¡Por qué me sigues!?" Agradeciste que nadie estuviera ahí porque, a menos de que creyeran en Jack, no podrían verlo y te verían gritándole histéricamente a la nada.

"Llegué volando. Porque la Luna me dijo que lo hiciera."

Lo miraste con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Si así iba a ser siempre, él siguiéndote a todas partes, tú no querías esto. "Puedes irte, no te necesito."

"Oh, sí me necesitas. De no ser así, yo no estuviera aquí."

"¿No que no querías hacer esto?"

"No tengo opción" Musitó desviando su mirada de ti para mirar su bastón "Hice un juramento como guardián y debo cumplirlo." Lo contemplaste un tanto ofuscada no entiendo mucho a lo que se refería.

Su atención se trasladó, nuevamente, en la calle. No había rastros de ninguno autobús y dudabas mucho que, en cinco minutos, llegara y te permitiera entrar a tiempo a tu primera clase. Un foco se encendió en tu interior haciendo que miraras a Jack.

"Dijiste que volabas, ¿no es así?"

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. "Ni creas que voy a llevarte hasta ahí volando" dijo moviendo su cabeza y manos en negación.

"¡Por favor!" suplicaste "Dijiste que estás aquí para ayudarme; bueno, ¡hazlo! ¡Ayúdame!"

"No me refiero a ese tipo de ayuda" masculló sin mirarte.

Intentaste imitar la cara de perrito abandonado que Alice ponía cada vez que quería algo. La muy desgraciada lo lograba, así que, si ella conseguía lo que quería, ¿por qué tú no? Tu rostro se transfiguró en lo que, según tú, era tu cara que rogaba por piedad. Más bien mueca.

El chico te miró arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué haces?"

Al parecer, tu mueca no estaba causando ningún efecto en Jack. ¡Claro! No eras Alice. No eras ni tierna, ni linda y no tenías aquellos ojos enormes que parecían canicas. Por supuesto que no iba a funcionar.

Volteaste frustrada mirando hacia otra dirección. Escuchaste a Jack murmurar unas cuantas cosas inaudibles, y antes de que pudieras siquiera respirar, sus dos brazos de rodearon y posaron sobre su hombro. Lanzaste un grito y miraste a Jack, quien sin ningún gesto de dolor o molestia, emprendió vuelvo hacia el cielo.

"¿Q-qué haces?" lograste articular.

"¿No esto querías? Sólo dime en qué dirección debo ir para llegar a tu escuela."

Durante todo el camino guiaste a Jack, preguntándote mentalmente cómo era posible que pudiera cargarte sin siquiera perder el equilibrio por tu peso. No era que fueras gorda, era él el que se veía tan menudo y frágil que parecía poder romperse con sólo el aire.

La clase de latín era tan aburrida como la de historia. Incluso más. El maestro ponía de pretexto que tenía mucho que hacer y marcaba hacer planas de las palabras latinas unas diez veces, mientras encendía su laptop y hacia quién-sabe-que-tanta-cosa.

Soltaste un largo suspiro y miraste hacia el enorme ventanal que daba vista a las canchas de básquet y los jardines con los que contaba tu escuela. De pronto pensaste en Jack. Después del aterrizaje forzoso (cabe mencionar que, al momento de descender, cayeron casi en picada y terminaron en la copa de un árbol), había desaparecido diciendo que iría a alguna parte. Aún con la mirada perdida en el cielo, rebobinaste tu mente y volviste a reproducir todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas. Llegaste a la conclusión de que, en verdad, habías perdido la cordura.

Saliendo de tus pensamientos, observaste a Peter, quien yacía durmiendo plácidamente, recostado en la paleta del mesa banco. Dudaste en despertarlo para contarle lo sucedido, pero de todos modos lo hiciste.

Con un dedo, pinchaste su mejilla y, como resorte, se compuso en su asiento "Presente, señor Wisley" dijo mientras su voz baja de intensidad con cada letra pronunciada.

"Peter" dijiste en voz baja, procurando que el maestro no se diera cuenta de que no estaban haciendo la tarea.

Frotó sus ojos bruscamente y parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir la boca para hablar "¿Qué sucede?" dijo antes de lanzar un bostezo de oso.

"Tengo que contarte algo."

Tu amigo se incorporó en su asiento y te miró atentamente, indicándote con la mirada que te escuchaba y podías empezar a hablar. "Ayer, bueno, hoy en la madrugada sucedió algo extraño" hiciste una pausa, buscando las palabras exactas para decir lo que ibas a decir. Tomaste aire y miraste directo a sus preciosos ojos miel. "Conocí a Jack Frost."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste" susurraste acercándote más a él. "Lo conocí."

Su rostro se transformó de una expresión zombie a una de histeria provocada por la risa que le había causado lo que acabas de decir. Intentaste decirle que lo que decías no era broma, pero una presencia atrás de ti te hizo voltear.

"¡Mira!" dijiste jalando la manga de Peter "¡aquí está!" señalaste a Jack.

Peter alzó la mirada. Finas lágrimas estaban presentes sobre sus mejillas, mientras suaves risitas aún permanecían saliendo de su boca. "No veo nada" logró articular entre pequeños hipos.

"Él no cree en mí. No puede verme" susurró Jack, mirando el ataque de Peter.

Después de unos minutos, esperaste a que Peter se calmara. Sus mejillas rojas denotaban lo mucho que se había reído. "Gracias" musitó de repente.

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerme reír" soltó sonriendo "Es por eso que te quiero."

Un poco sonrojada, miraste hacia el piso. Creíste que Peter creía en el espíritu del invierno, y tal vez así, alguien más sería capaz de verlo, además de ti. Desgraciadamente, no fue así.

"¿De dónde sacaste tal cosa?" cuestionó ahuyentándote de tus pensamientos.

"Ah, es que… ayer lo mencionaste. E investigué sobre él" Lanzaste una mirada rápida a Jack, quien se encontraba merodeando por todo el salón.

"Es sólo una expresión. No es que crea en él. No existe."

Algo en ti te impulso a decir lo contrario. Pero no lo hiciste. La campana sonó, haciendo que todos se despertaran y, uno que otro, empezara a salir. Guardaste tus cosas y buscaste a Jack, esta vez, miraba detrás del maestro y lo que hacía en su laptop.

Una cabeza rubia asomó por la puerta. Alice te llamó con la mano y tú te acercaste entusiasmada a saludarla.

"Qué raro que vengas a verme a mi salón" dijiste sonriendo.

"Si, bueno" empezó algo nerviosa "Venía a avisarte que hoy no comeré con ustedes."

Tu sonrisa se borró un poco pero aquello no fue visible para tu amiga. Delicadamente, te tomó del brazo y te arrastró un poco afuera. Ahí viste a las tres chicas que estaban en el salón de Alice. Ahí comprendiste.

"Me pidieron que coma con ellas y su grupo de amigos" continuó con su nerviosismo más notorio; o más bien, la pena que sentía por abandonarte. "¿No te molesta? Es sólo por hoy"

Negaste con la cabeza y le dedicaste una enorme pero falsa sonrisa. Claro que te dolía que te dejara, aunque solo fuera por hoy, te estaba dejando por aquel trío de plásticas (otro apodo más).

Ella dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y después se acercó para susurrarte en tu oído, mientras cubría su boca con su mano "Y al parecer comeremos con Austin Richards". Tu corazón dio un saltito y la miraste sonrojada.

Austin Richards era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Guapo, atleta, el típico chico popular. Aunque fuera extraño, a ti te gustaba. Durante todo el primer año, tanto Alice como tú, se dedicaban a mirarlo en secreto como muchas de las chicas de tu colegio lo hacían. Para colmo, estaba en su propio salón. Alice era la única que se había atrevido a hablarlo, sin pena alguna, mientras tú habías hablado con él una sola miserable vez y únicamente para pedirle un borrador.

"Puede que, ya sabes, consiga su teléfono esta vez" soltó entre risitas. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ¡nos vemos!"

La miraste perderse por el pasillo con sus nuevas 'amigas'. Jack llegó a tu lado mirando por donde tú lo hacías y dijo como burla: "Vaya amiga que abandona."

Le dedicaste una mirada agría y viste a Peter acercarse a ti vagamente. "¿Vamos por comer? Juro que si no fueras mi amiga te comería aquí, ahora. Me muero."

El resto del día no fue ni tan diferente ni tan cansado. No volviste a ver a Alice hasta la hora de la salida, donde se retiró con el trío plástico en uno de los autos de alguna de las chicas. Pudiste jurar que ella te vio, sin embargo, no se despidió. No lo hizo.

* * *

**Hola. Estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que hay bastantes errores el día de hoy. Hm. Lo siento, pero hoy no lo re-leí como acostumbro hacer x'D Les confieso que se me es difícil escribir de esta manera; yo acostumbro a escribir siempre en primera persona, por lo que ahora me confundo un poco. Con decirles, que ya había empezado a escribir en primera persona y me di cuenta cuando iba por la cuarta parte :| no fue mucho pero aún así estoy pensando seriamente en escribir como se me acomoda más. Sin embargo, no lo creo posible, pues habrían cosas que necesitarían entender y narrado desde la perspectiva de la protagonista (o sea, la lectora, TÚ), habrían muchos detalles que se perderían.**

**Creo que deben tener una idea de por doooonde esta yendo esto con respecto a Alice. ¿La tienen? ¿No la tienen? Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio.**

**Lo dejo hasta aquí. Ojalá y pueda actualizar pronto. Dejen reviews, personitas. LOS QUIERO~!**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	5. Chapter 5- Conclusiones

**Capítulo 5.**

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde que Alice no te hablaba. Obviamente, el que tu 'mejor amiga' no te hablara era algo que, quieras o no, te afectaba. Demasiado. Tu mente no paraba de pensar en ello, haciéndote cuestionarte a ti misma la razón por la que ella se había distanciado de ti. Tenías dos teorías:

1. Se había cansado de tu 'rara' forma de ser y había encontrado a alguien que la entendiera de verdad (ya que tú y ella eran, de verdad, completamente diferentes).

2. Simplemente se aburrió de ti.

Ambas teorías eran pésimas e, inconscientemente, te cargabas toda la culpa. Ambas teorías te involucraban. Era tu carácter, tu forma de pensar, el no querer involucrarte con nadie, tus gustos (los cuales no compartían). Todas y cada una de esas cosas eran las que te hacían creer que eras la causante de aquel alejamiento.

"Deja de pensar en eso, sólo te torturas" musitó Jack mientras se sentaba en la esquina de tu cama.

Jack había estado contigo toda esta semana, presenciando y aguantando tu aura oscura de depresión. Sin embargo, la 'ayuda' que había prometido no había llegado. Era como tu sombra. Tu carácter y el de él eran, también, completamente distintos. Entre peleas y peleas, el vínculo que debería establecerse entre ustedes no había avanzado ni un milímetro. Es decir, la relación iba de mal en peor.

"No me estoy torturando. Ni siquiera estoy pensando en ello."

El chico te miró con las cejas alzadas. "Basta con ver tu mirada para saber que estás pensando en ello."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" cuestionaste exasperada, "lo siento, pero creo que es completamente normal el deprimirme porque mi mejor amiga me esté abandonando, ¿no es así?"

"Ay, por favor. Hay muchas personas además de ella. Ahí tienes a el chico raro," dijo refiriéndose a Peter "dime a alguien más."

Los segundos pasaron y ninguna respuesta llegó de tu parte.

"¿Qué? ¿No tienes más amigos?" soltó.

Tus ojos se aguaron y no tardaste nada en empezar a llorar. Jack se alarmó, viendo cómo te desplomabas en la cama. Su comentario no iba en serio, no pensaba que de verdad no tuvieras a nadie más. Entonces pensó que, quizá, ese era tu problema.

Frustrado, intentó acercarse a ti para darte un poco de conforte. Cuando estuvo a punto de posar una mano en tu espalda para calmarte, te incorporaste y lo encaraste, mostrando las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por tus mejillas.

"N-no te acerques" dijiste en voz baja mientras bajabas la cabeza y llevabas tus manos a los ojos.

"Lo siento" murmuró.

"No tienes idea…" empezaste entre sollozos, retirando las manos de tu rostro "de lo difícil que es no poder hacer más amigos, por culpa de una estúpida timidez." Tenías miedo de verlo a la cara.

Te miró atentamente, intentando encontrar algunas palabras para consolarte.

"No sabes lo que es estar sola"

Jack miró hacia la ventana, observando la luna, que estaba justamente a la vista. Soltó una pequeña risita y con una mano tomó tu barbilla, obligándote a mirarlo.

"Claro que sé lo que se siente estar sólo. Créeme que lo sé, más que nadie."

Negaste levemente con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas caían por tus mejillas sonrosadas. Podías sentir su mano en tu mentón, y el tacto de esta ardía debajo de tu piel.

Retiró su mano de tu barbilla, esta vez cabizbajo, volvió a hablar: "He vivido 317 años," comenzó, captando por completo tu atención "y como ya te dije, si no creen en mí, no pueden verme. Nadie me veía. Y así fue durante todos estos cientos de años. En soledad, vagando y llevando el invierno a cada rincón del mundo, o hasta donde se me era permitido llegar." Notaste en su voz un leve tono de tristeza. Dio un suspiro y continuó: "No había día que no le preguntara a la luna el por qué yo tenía que estar aquí, de esa manera, solo. Pero nunca llegaba alguna respuesta de su parte."

"Sin embargo, hasta hace poco, se me fue convocado para unirme a los cuatro grandes…"

"¿Quiénes?" interrumpiste.

"Los cuatro grandes. Los guardianes. Santa, el Hada de los Dientes, el conejo de Pascua y Sandman" los enlistó mientras una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios; contagiándotela, sonreíste un tanto emocionada. Entonces aquellos cuatro eran reales, aquellos que creías eran sólo unos personajes fantásticos. "Me uní a ellos porque había una amenaza para el mundo, que lo convertiría en un lugar sombrío y tenebroso. Al final, y gracias a mí, pudimos vencer a aquella amenaza" dijo, apuntándose con los pulgares, esta vez sonriendo y viéndote a los ojos. "Lo mejor fue cuando, por fin, pude ser visto por alguien. No sabes la alegría que sentí al saber que, por fin, los niños podían verme. Eso fue lo que me motivo a volverme un guardián. Y ahora lo soy" concluyó sonriente, mirando, de nuevo, hacia la luna.

Jack suspiró, reproduciendo cada escena que había vivido desde su nacimiento como Jack Frost, hasta el día en que juró proteger a cada uno de los niños del mundo, cuidando sus sueños e ilusiones, protegiéndolos de cualquier indicio de oscuridad o tristeza que asome por sus almas. Incluso su mente repitió el momento en que te conoció, cuando sus miradas habían hecho contacto por primera vez.

"Toda mi vida," empezaste logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos "se me ha sido difícil hacer amigos. Recuerdo cuando estaba en la secundaria," agregaste mirando hacia el techo, como si en él se presentaran las imágenes de una tú, Alice y Peter en la secundaria "no me llevaba con muchos, con trabajo y podía hablar con los de mi salón. Empecé a llevarme con ellos, y sentí, por primera vez, que era especial para alguien ajeno. Si no fuera por Peter y Alice, no hubiese podido integrarme demasiado con mi grupo. Ellos son un punto clave en mi vida. Les estoy tan agradecida" unos cuantos gimoteos escaparon de tus labios, mientras flexionabas tus piernas y las dirigías hasta tu pecho, las abrazaste y entrelazaste tus manos. "Me siento tan estúpida cuando quiero hablarle a alguien y las palabras simplemente no salen, se quedan atrapadas aquí…" con una mano en la garganta, sentiste tus ojos arder y más lágrimas resbalaron; se sentían cálidas, cargadas de sentir, como si toda la frustración y desconsuelo escaparan por ahí. Pero mientras más agrios sentimientos eran expulsados, muchos más nacían en su interior.

Jack permanecía callado. Se supone estaba ahí para escucharte (cosa que, de alguna u otra manera, había hecho ya), consolarte y ayudarte; sin embargo, aquellas dos últimas cosas, no sabía cómo hacerlas. No tenía idea de cómo socorrerte.

Completamente limitado, te miró hecha bolita y posó una mano en tu espalda, intentando transmitir consuelo.

Al menos hoy, gracias a que ambos se abrieron el uno con el otro, el invisible vínculo que existía entre ustedes dos, creció un poquito y se fortaleció.

"Y todavía tiene el descaro de sentarse en la mesa de enfrente" masculló Peter mientras asesinaba a única patata frita sobrante en su bandeja. Sonreíste de lado y miraste de reojo a Jack, quien permanecía sentado a tu lado, mirando a su alrededor.

Otra semana había pasado y las cosas aún no volvían a la normalidad. Al contrario, Alice se alejaba aún más.

La noche anterior de habías armado de valor y le habías mandado un mensaje por Facebook. El pequeño anuncio de 'Visto' había aparecido debajo de tu mensaje, sin embargo, ninguna respuesta llegó. Eso había hecho que cargaras con un punto más a favor de la idea de que, en definitiva, Alice quería alejarse de ti.

Como te encontrabas de espaldas a la mesa en la que Alice y sus nuevos amigos estaban, no volteaste porque sabías que sería demasiado obvio. En aquel comedor, también se encontraba Austin, el chico por el que ambas suspiraban. Sabías que a ella también le gustaba, y ella siendo como era, coqueta y linda, no perdería ni un solo segundo como oportunidad.

"No es su culpa" soltaste tímidamente, mientras jugueteabas con el espagueti. Peter puso cara de oposición y meneó su cabeza en forma de negación. Jack también te miró.

"¿Y de quién es?"

"Mía."

Peter terminó de moler la papa, haciéndole lucir como puré. "Es la estupidez más grande que ha salido de tu boca. ¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué? ¡Para nada!" exclamó Peter claramente exasperado. "Si ella se quiso alejar, déjala. No te mortifiques por eso."

"Eso mismo le dije" comentó Jack, como si el otro chico pudiera escucharlo.

"De lo que estoy seguro, es que tú no eres la culpable de esto. Deja de pensar en ello" como si mirara a través de tus ojos, Peter te contempló fijamente "Eres una de las personas más grandiosas que conozco, (T/n)."

No supiste que contestar, por lo que permaneciste en silencio, mirando fijamente tu espagueti. Peter se removió incómodo en su asiento, con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas. Jack miró la escena divertido y sonrió traviesamente.

"Por cierto," habló Peter, intentando cambiar de tema "hoy te ves linda con el cabello así."

No acostumbrada a que te dijeran cumplidos y cosas así, abriste los ojos y abriste la boca para dejar escapar el aire acumulado en tu pecho. Peter, comprendiendo que no había cumplido con su objetivo de 'quitar el ambiente tenso que había causado su opinión de lo grandiosa que eras para él', sintió la sangre arder por todo su rostro. Jack reprimió la carcajada que quería escapar de su garganta al ver la situación en la que, tanto el chico como tú, se encontraban.

Miraste tu reflejo en la bandeja de metal que tenías de frente. Hoy habías decidido llevar el cabello suelto. A pesar de que te habías llevado más de media hora dentro del baño intentando hacerlo lucir brilloso y sin frizz, el resultado te había gustado.

La jornada escolar termino, y con ella, la noche empezaba a caer. Gracias a Dios, ya era viernes.

En la clase de historia, como proyecto escolar, les habían marcado un trabajo en parejas. Obviamente, tu compañero de equipo era nada más y nada menos que Peter. Después de acordar la hora en el que se verían la mañana siguiente, se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Peter iría en la mañana a hacer el proyecto a tu casa.

Mientras caminabas tranquila pero perezosamente, sentiste a Jack acercarse a tu derecha.

"Ese chico," comenzó, mientras jugaba con su viejo bastón "le gustas bastante."

Soltaste una risa y lo miraste con divertida "¿Qué?"

"Eso, que está loco por ti."

"¡Claro que no!" chillaste un poco sonrojada. "Como te habrás dado cuenta, es sólo un muy buen amigo."

"Por si no has entendido, me he dado cuenta de que le gustas" manifestó con el afán de molestarte y ver tu reacción.

"He dicho que no. ¿Qué puede ver él en mí?" el silencio se hizo presente y soltaste otra risita "Exacto, no puede ver nada en mí. No le gusto."

Para evitar el tema y no hablar más, sacaste tu reproductor de música y pusiste los audífonos en tus oídos permitiendo que, 'Miss You' de Foster The People, te deleitara con su música y un tanto alocado ritmo.

Jack te admiró. Desde tu cabello, hoy no despeinado como cuando te vio la primera vez, hasta tus pies cubiertos por las bonitas botas que hoy habías decidido usar. Sin quitar su mirada de ti, algo en su frío corazón, hizo que este latiera un poco más rápido de lo habitual.

* * *

**Buenassss. ¿Cómo están? Siento si la historia esta avanzado muy lento o muy rápido desde sus perspectivas. No lo sé... hoy no sé que decir.**

**No lo había hecho, pero quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que han dejado reviews, que han marcado como favorito y han seguido esta pequeña historia. También a las que me han seguido. ¡Muchísimas gracias! No tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para mí ;n; Recuerden que, sin ustedes, yo no estuviera aquí, continuando esto. Gracias, de verdad, gracias.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias para esta historia, es por eso que, cuando dejen sus reviews, les permitiré que dejen una especie de "visión" de lo que creen que pasará, o, si lo prefieren más, comenten lo que les gustaría que pase. Quiero que alimenten mi hambrienta inspiración y me den ideas. ¿Si? ¿No? Aclaro que no es obligación ;). **

**Una vez más, no los aburro y me despido. Y, antes de despedirme, repito: ¡Muchísimas gracias, personitas! ¡LOS QUIERO! *se emociona y corre por todos lados***

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	6. Chapter 6- Tarea

**Capítulo 6.**

"Así que una adolescente…" murmuró Norte, mientras admiraba su precioso y pequeño avioncillo de cristal.

Jack asintió y dejo caer todo su peso en un enorme sofá. "Es más difícil de lo que esperaba."

"¿Y qué tal?"

"¿Qué tal qué?"

"Ella…"

"¿Ella qué?"

"Ya sabes…"

"¡No te entiendo, Norte!" exclamó el chico un tanto irritado por las extrañas preguntas del líder guardián.

"Oh, vamos, chico," empezó Norte, depositando el avioncito en su enorme escritorio y tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Jack "¿es bonita?"

El interrogado pareció atragantarse con su saliva, tosiendo de manera incontrolable e intentando analizar la extraña pregunta del viejo guardián. ¿Había escuchado mal o hablaba en serio?

"¿A-a qué te refieres?"

Norte le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y alzo sus cejas repetidas veces para molestar al chico. Jack lanzó un suspiro al aire y se levantó de su asiento, dando vueltas por toda la sala. "No sé qué hacer"

"¿A qué te refieres tú ahora, muchacho?"

"No sé qué hacer para ayudarle… es decir, no veo ningún problema con ella."

"Si estás ahí es por alguna razón, ¿no lo crees?"

Jack le miró un tanto discrepado, más no agregó nada más. "¿Te ha tocado alguna vez?" le preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un enorme estante de libros y rozaba con un dedo los ejemplares, leyendo los títulos de cada uno.

"Fue hace mucho" comenzó "Yo tenía tantas cosas en mente; tantos planes, tantos objetivos. Quería estar centrado únicamente en eso. Sin embargo, llegó el momento de la elección, y fui electo. Como tú, estaba renuente, pero mi deber como guardián es acatar todo aquello que tenga que ver con proteger a un niño. Y lo hice."

"Me tocó proteger a una pobre niña que vivía en un orfanato desde que tenía memoria. La nena había perdido a sus padres y, sin nadie en este mundo, había dado a parar ahí. Podías ver en sus ojos el vacío que cargaba con ella; sin luz, ni color. Era mi deber mostrarle que había mucho más por delante, que la vida seguía, mostrarle lo _asombroso_ que puede llegar a ser el mundo" Norte soltó unas risillas mientras las memorias se proyectaban en su mente, fugaces y veloces "Me tomó tiempo. Lo sé. Pero lo logré. Logré mostrarle más allá de este mundo. No sabes la satisfacción que se siente poder ayudar a una persona que cualquiera podría considerar perdida."

Norte sonrió mientras lanzaba su mirada al estante y escogía un libro. "Este era su libro favorito…" el título mostraba 'Caperucita Roja' con letras doradas, que por los años que debía tener, se encontraban opacas y casi borradas. "Amaba que se lo leyera todos los días antes de dormir. Sus ojos al escuchar su cuento favorito… brillaban aun cuando no había nada iluminándonos."

Su rostro mostró nostalgia, cosa que Jack notó. "¿Cómo se llamaba?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Mary" sonrió mientras el nombre escapaba de sus labios. "Fue, quizá, una de las mejores experiencias de mi larga vida, Jack."

Agradeciste que tus padres no estuvieran en casa mientras la presencia de Peter estuviera ahí. Ambos tenían perspectivas diferentes del muchacho pero compartían una misma idea: creían que Peter estaba enamorado de ti. Tu madre no perdía la oportunidad para preguntarte por él, y decía que algún día tendría que venir a probar una de sus deliciosas comidas; tu padre, por su parte, se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada cada vez que lo veía, te reprendía porque no quería a ningún chico rondándote y que debías concentrarte, antes que nada, en tus estudios. Era por eso, y muchas cosas más, que preferías no contar con sus presencias en esos instantes.

Mientras la impresora se dedicaba a imprimir todas las hojas de su proyecto, observaste a Peter quien se encontraba perdido en su laptop. Te causó risa la manera en la que lucía: su boca semi-abierta y sus ojos, que por tener la vista clava en la pantalla, parecían estar bizcos. Tanta era su concentración en el aparato que no pareció inmutarse cuando le lanzaste un almohadón y cayó justo en su cabeza.

De pronto, la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás de Peter, se abrió de golpe. El sonido que esto causo hizo que Peter diera un brinco, mirara la ventana y después te observara con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Llevó una mano a su pecho y lanzó un suspiro.

Algo que Peter nunca notó, por obvias razones, era la presencia de Jack. El espíritu había abierto la ventaba para entrar y fue lo que le causó tal espanto a tu pobre amigo. Con una seña, le dijiste a Jack que te siguiera hasta tu habitación. "Ahora vuelvo" le anunciaste a Peter, quien había vuelto a despistarse con la computadora.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jack mientras se lanzaba a tu desordenada cama.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" con una mirada, te indicó que continuaras. "¿Podrías ir a comprar algo que necesito?"

Jack te observó con los ojos entre abiertos. "Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"No" negaste mientras meneabas la cabeza, mientras le extendías unos cuantos billetes.

"Veamos," comenzó mientras dejaba descansar su cayado en la pared y se acercaba a ti "¿esperas que vaya a una tienda, tome lo que necesitas y _PAGUE_ aquello?" articuló moviendo las manos.

Lo razonaste y caíste en cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido tu petición. Estabas hablando de un espíritu, no podía ir a un lugar y pagarlo porque, obviamente, no lo iban a ver. Te diste una cachetada mental. Sin nada más que decir, guardaste nuevamente el dinero.

"Si quieres voy por lo que necesites, pero te advierto que no tengo la costumbre de pagar…"

"¡No!" gritaste mientras cubrías tus manos por la repentina subida de tono.

"Que tonta eres" musitó sonriéndote. Le dedicaste una mirada de leve molestia y volviste escaleras abajo.

"¿No has notado lo extraño que es la temperatura?" te preguntó Peter apenas te vio bajar "Quiero decir, es extraño. Aun cuando he cerrado la ventana," apuntó a lo que había abierto Jack "sigue habiendo frío. Nunca había hecho tanto frío hasta ahora. Y estamos a nada de entrar a la primavera. ¿Le encuentras una explicación lógica?" concluyó frotando sus manos contra sus brazos, en busca de un poco de calidez.

Analizaste un poco y llegaste a una conclusión. El día que conociste a Jack, fue el mismo día que la temperatura descendió notablemente. Ahora que Jack había vuelto a casa, el ambiente se había vuelto notablemente gélido. Miraste al chico que ahora se encontraba a tu lado, mirando los débiles intentos de Peter por darse un poco de calor. Entonces notaste que, donde Jack estuviera, el invierno estaría presente. "Calentamiento global" dijiste tan pronto se te ocurrió.

"¿Puedo poner un poco de diversión al asunto?" te preguntó Jack, aun mirando a Peter.

Antes de contestar, Jack ya se encontraba a un costado de Peter, quien permanecía intentando transmitirse calor. Mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, Jack lanzó un leve soplido hacia la nuca de tu desdichado amigo. Al sentir aquella gélida brisa, Peter se estremeció en su silla y llevó su mano a su cuello, transformando su rostro en una expresión de sufrimiento.

"¿¡Sentiste eso!?" preguntó escandalizado.

Jack corrió hasta tu sala y se lanzó en el colchón a reír como si no hubiera un momento. "¿Viste su expresión? ¿La viste?" Sus risas no pararon y eso te hizo reír un poco. Nunca habías visto reír tanto al travieso chico.

"¡Patatas fritas!" comentó feliz Peter mientras asentaba su bandeja con un plato lleno de aquellas frituras.

"¿Eso desayunarás?" le preguntaste mientras le robabas una. Asintió contento y empezó a ponerle cátsup de a montones.

"Con razón es tu amigo" murmuró Jack mirando como comía tu amigo "Igual de raro que tú."

Discretamente, pellizcaste su menudo brazo haciendo que soltara unas risitas.

Estabas dispuesta a empezar a disfrutar tu sándwich club, cuando sentiste un brazo rodearte por los hombros y una cálida y pasiva respiración golpeando tu rostro de lado derecho. Frunciste el ceño y miraste hacia tu costado, apunto de insultar a la persona que osaba interrumpirte en tan glorioso momento. Sentiste tu barbilla caer lentamente cuando topaste con aquellos ojos verde y la perfecta sonrisa que el portador cargada. A tan sólo centímetros de tu rostro, se encontraba aquella persona con la que muchas veces soñaste, con la que más de una vez de imaginaste tomada de la mano, con la que nunca te creíste tener una cercanía como tal en la vida real.

"A-austin" lograste articular, perdida en aquellos orbes verdes.

* * *

**Holo polo(?). Siento que este fue un capítulo bastante corto y aburrido XD Prometo intentar hacer más largo el otro, porque, a mi criterio, todos han sido demasiado cortos. Nada pierdo con intentar, pero supongo que me tomaría más tiempo... buee, que me importa xD**

**¿Les dije que no pasé mi examen? Pues no lo pasé XD Me quedan dos oportunidades, y por ello, estoy yendo a asesorías tooodas las tardes, por lo que, no tengo tanto tiempo. Así que, ya que pretendo extender los capítulos, tengo otra razón para justificar si pasan días y no actualizo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Asjaks, para mí es un buen comienzo siendo mi primer fic, de verdad, gracias gracias *les lanza corazoncitos de papel***

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo; si no les gusta algo, comentenlo, si les gustó, tambiéeen. Recuerden que estoy abierta a críticas constructivas (destructivas no, por favor, soy muy débil (?)) Asadsdsa, ¡nos vemos~!**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	7. Chapter 7- Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

**Capítulo 7.**

Tragaste saliva bruscamente mientras tu corazón empezaba a latir tan fuerte que parecía un caballo galopando a toda marcha. Lanzaste una mirada rápida a Peter y Jack; el primero, observaba a Austin como si lo estrangulara con la mirada y el segundo contemplaba la escena sin otra emoción presente en su rostro más que el desconcierto.

"(T/n), ¿verdad?" habló por fin el chico que te tenía en su regazo. Intentaste respirar pero el aire simplemente no escapa de tus pulmones. Asentiste cuando sentiste la fuerza suficiente para mover tu cabeza y el chico te dedicó una sonrisa de lado, con el suficiente poder como para hacer a cualquiera desmayar. "El viernes hay fiesta en mi casa. Ya sabes, música, piscina y mucha gente" pausó mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre y te lo tendía "Espero contar contigo ahí" diciendo eso último, se levantó y encaminó hacia la salida de la gran cafetería.

La cama parecía ser un lugar cómodo para pasar horas sin hacer nada más que recostarte y pensar en infinitas cosas mientras miras a la nada. O como en tu caso, mirar el pandita que llevaba semanas pegado en tu techo. Y recordaste como había llegado hasta ahí.

Aquella noche, Alice y tú habían tenido una pijamada. Entre peleas y pequeñas discusiones falsas por quién se quedaría con la dichosa gomita, en un ataque de histeria, lanzaste el pandita por los aires hasta que este impactó con el techo, quedándose estampado. Rieron y recordaron eso toda la noche. Incluso tomaron muchas fotos y bromearon tanto con ello hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

Sonreíste recordando aquello. Tu celular vibró y, como si la hubieras invocado, miraste la pantalla para encontrarte con el nombre de tu mejor amiga en ella. Tu sonrisa se amplió un tanto más y contestaste sin titubeos. Algo te hacía pensar que las cosas serían como antes.

"¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás?"

"_Ni se te vaya a ocurrir aparecerte en esa estúpida fiesta porque si lo haces seré yo la que te saque de los cabellos, ¿me entiendes?"_

La voz, el tono, las palabras que usó te clavaron en lo más hondo de tu corazón, sintiendo una leve punzada presente directo en tu corazón. Abriste la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían tan fáciles como tú creías. Cuando lograste articular algo, tus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

"Es broma, ¿verdad?"

"_¿Broma? ¿Crees que estoy bromeando contigo?"_ algo detrás del teléfono pareció golpearse, o quebrarse "_¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¡No te quiero ver ahí! ¡No vayas! ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE AUSTIN!"_

Dicho aquello, la señal de que la llamada había terminado, hizo presente inundando tus oídos.

Permaneciste sentada ahí, esperando por una llamada devuelta que te dijera 'Es mentira, amiga', y que empezaran a bromear y a emocionarse porque estarían en una fiesta conviviendo con el chico por el que ambas suspiraban. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. Sus palabras seguían repitiéndose en tu mente.

Jack entró a tu habitación por tu ventana. Te observó ahí, sentada en la esquina de tu cama, con la cabeza baja, dándole la espalda. Empezó a acortar la distancia, dando cortos pasos, estirando su mano para poder darte un poco de conforte, al menos una vez, como había querido desde que te conoció.

Tomaste tu celular y marcaste el número de aquella persona que, cayendo en cuenta hasta hoy, había estado ahí para ti siempre.

El sonido de llamada en espera se cortó cuando una gruesa pero suave voz hizo presencia "¿Hola?"

"Peter," empezaste a decir entre hipidos "te necesito". Jack detuvo su mano, cesando sus deseos por ayudarte.

* * *

"¿C-cómo me pides que me calme?" exclamó Peter, llamando la atención de las pocas personas en el restaurante. Además, contando con el hecho de que aquel local era meramente pequeño, lo suficiente como para que, incluso un murmullo, fuera escuchado por la persona que se encontrara en el rincón extremo donde te encontrabas. Peter te miró con angustia, lanzado suspiros al aire.

Jack permanecía sentado a tu lado, con cara de aburrimiento, mirando a un Peter exaltado y a una (T/n) hundida en su propia angustia.

Mientras tu amigo parloteaba quejándose de lo mal amiga que era Alice, de lo mal agradecida que era y muchas cosas más, Jack prestó más atención a ti.

"Sonríe" murmuró el espíritu, lo suficiente como para que lo escucharas.

"¿Hm?"

"Que sonrías." Negaste con la cabeza, con la mano contra tu mejilla. Jack bufó.

"Es inútil contigo, ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le contestaste a Jack, poco importándote el hecho de que Peter estaba ahí.

"¡A que es una amiga de mierda!" escupió Peter, contestando a una pregunta que, obviamente, no era para él; sin embargo, preferiste aquella confusión a que él creyera que estabas loca.

"Quitaste a una persona mala de tu vida, ¿no debería ser eso bueno?" preguntó Jack, recargando su codo en la mesa.

"¿Qué puedes entender tú sobre eso?"

Peter te miró con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que se lo habías dicho a él. "¿Qué?"

Le miraste nerviosa. "N-no te lo dije a ti"

"¿Entonces a quién?" preguntó enarcando una ceja. Suspiraste frustrada.

"¿Has terminado con tu discurso? Quiero ir a casa."

A pesar de que sabías que Peter estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarte, su sermón en contra de Alice no había ayudado mucho que digamos.

Como se había ofrecido a acompañarte hasta que llegaran tus padres, se encaminaron directo a tu casa. El recorrido fue silencioso, como si su opinión sobre el tema en el que estabas envuelta había sido expuesta con totalidad anteriormente.

Sus vagos intentos por reanimarte eran vanos. Parecías una zombie, aún peor que cuando te levantabas por las mañanas para ir a clase. Dabas la impresión de estar vacía por dentro, sin emociones.

Jack, por su parte, los seguía desde atrás, caminando por los muros de las casas por las que pasaban. A pesar de que no sabía qué hacer para motivarte, había algo que le hacía permanecer a tu lado y que alimentaba sus deseos por hacerlo. Aquel deseo latente aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, aun cuando habías estado ignorándolo desde que salieron del local. Repentinamente, sintió la necesidad de verte sonreír.

"Vamos," te llamó Peter, captando tu atención, halando de la manga corta de tu sencilla camiseta _Hollister_ "sonríe. Quiero ver que sonrías."

Jack se detuvo en su lugar.

"¿Crees que es fácil?"

"Es fácil hacer esto" posó sus dos dedos índices sobre la punta de tus labios, estirándolos como si fueras a sonreír. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, como enseñándote la manera en que deberías hacerlo. "No es difícil, inténtalo."

Jack puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que si él no había logrado que sonrieras siendo tu guardián, un chico como Peter no podría lograrlo así de fácil.

Sin embargo, una risita escapando de tus labios hizo que Jack mirara de nuevo en dirección a donde ustedes dos se encontraban. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando te vio retorciéndote de la risa, mientras los dedos de Peter corrían juguetones por tu estómago, provocándote cosquillas.

"¡P-para!" chillaste, en un débil intento por detener a tu desquiciado amigo.

"¡Hasta que no me muestres una sonrisa que no sea causada por esto, no me detendré!"

"E-está bien, está bien, pero detente" Peter te obedeció, esperando.

Aún con el estómago adolorido por las repentinas risas, miraste al suelo con la mano en el pecho. Respiraste hondo e intentaste dibujar una sonrisa, mostrando tus blancos dientes.

Peter alzó ambos dedos pulgares y sonrió, igualmente. "Así me gusta." Ambos rieron, continuando con su trayecto hasta tu casa.

Jack permaneció ahí, helado. No lo entendía. Se supone que él estaba ahí para ayudarte, pero esas dos semanas no había hecho más que parecer un guardaespaldas, como tú lo llamabas. Ni una palabra de aliento que te dedicara, o al menos algo parecido, había sido suficiente como para elevar tus ánimos que iban decayendo día a día. Su confusión aumentaba y, una vez más en su vida, pero por diferente situación, se cuestionaba el porqué de su presencia en un lugar. Miró hacia el cielo, divisando a lo lejos la luna casi invisible.

"Si lo tiene a él, ¿qué hago aquí?... Él si puede hacerla sonreír."

* * *

**Si esperaban más de este capítulo, lamento decirles... ¡que yo también! ¡LO SIENTO! Pero en estos momentos estoy pasando por esa crisis a la que llaman 'Bloqueo Mental' o, mejor y más acorde a esta situación, 'Bloqueo Inspiracional'. Sin embargo, me puse a escribir esta miseria de capítulo porque no quería dejarlos mal. Y sé que prometí un capítulo más largo, y al contrario de eso les traje (creo) el más corto de todos, pero, ¡comprensión, por favor, comprensión!**

**Lo que me dejo contenta es que, en este capítulo, les debí dejar claro que SÍ HABRÁ TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO *risa malévola*. Lo siento, pero siento cierta debilidad cuando hay triángulos amorosos y quería experimentarlo a la hora de escribir mi propia historia, o en este caso, mi propio fanfic. Y es cierto, no ha habido mucha"interacción" con nuestro querido Frostbite (a.k.a Jack), pero les promeeeeto que cuando supere esta crisis, escribiré algo bueno. Yo sé que algo bueno se me va a ocurrir. Porque, de verdad, ya tengo clara la trama pero, las escenas, ¡las malditas escenas! No las puedo redactar. Las imagino pero asdskajdsjadgjsa, no puedo explicarlas y describirlas. Kill me nowww. Además que sólo pensar en el hecho de que debo escribir una escena con mi amorcito (a.k.a Jack) me pone nerviosa... (?)**

**Me despido aquí, porque acabo de caer en cuenta que mi comentario es más largo que el propio capítulo *llora* Okay, exagero. Ahhh, personitas, ¿tienen twitter? *O* Si tienen, pueden seguirme, creo que lo tengo en mi perfil. Nada más me mencionan diciéndome que leen el fic y les doy followback ;D Okay, suficiente publicidad eue. **

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	8. Chapter 8- Primer acercamiento

**Capítulo 8.**

Se hallaba enjaulado en una prisión de angustia e impaciencia. Después de muchísimos intentos frustrados por brindar un poco de apoyo. Jack permanecía sentado en las escaleras, planificando alguna estrategia que fuera oportuna y que funcione de verdad.

Tenía su mirada clavada en ti. Te encontrabas sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, cubierta por tu manta favorita, cambiando frenéticamente los canales del televisor y con un tarro de un litro de helado en mano. Llevabas alrededor de dos horas en la misma situación y parecías no tener un tiempo definido para por fin levantarte; tiempo que Jack había aprovechado para intentar acercarte a ti, pero, como se había dicho, todos sus intentos habían fracasado, gracias a la valentía que, de momento a otro, había huido de su cuerpo.

Murmuraste cosas incomprensibles mientras llevabas otra cucharada de helado a tu boca. De repente, finas hileras de lágrimas empezaron a caer por tus mejillas. Preso por un repentino pánico, Jack voló hacia ti, posándose justo enfrente, viendo como aquellas lagrimitas descendían rápidamente por tus sonrosados pómulos. Abrió la boca para preguntarte por tu súbita reacción, más las palabras no salieron nunca.

"A-apártate" murmuraste lo suficiente como para que te escuchara.

"No" contestó, aún frente a ti.

"N-no, hablo en serio, a-apártate"

"¡Que no! No me voy a quedar ahí viendo cómo te destrozas. Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¡y eso es lo que voy a hacer justo ahora!" exclamó, recuperando el coraje.

Parpadeaste un par de veces, mientras tu cerebro procesaba las palabras de Jack. Limpiaste con tus puños tus lágrimas y miraste de nuevo al alterado chico. "Es que no veo el televisor…" El rostro del chico se volvió rojo y, mirando directo al suelo, se apartó, más permaneció parado junto al sofá donde estabas, pareciendo una tabla.

Transcurrieron los minutos, en el que tú permaneciste mirando fijo al televisor mientras Jack seguía pareciendo una estatua de mármol.

Cayendo en cuenta de que si quería ayudarte debía captar tu atención por completo, tomó el control remoto del televisor y, antes de permitirte protestar, apagó el aparato, dejándote con la boca abierta.

"La película aún no terminaba…"

Jack se encogió de hombros indicándote que no le importaba y depositó el control remoto en la mesita de centro. Enseguida tomaste el control y encendiste de nuevo la televisión. Jack frunció los labios y te volvió a arrebatar el aparatito, oprimiendo el pequeño botón de encendido/apagado. Volviste a quitárselo y encendiste el televisor, más esta vez, el chico caminó hasta la toma de corriente y desconectó el cable que mantenía la televisión prendida.

Dejaste de protestar y te cruzaste de brazos, haciendo pucheros. Jack tomó asiento a tu lado, mirando tus mejillas infladas y tus aún rojos e hinchados ojos.

"La película era muy buena."

"Sí, buenísima" se burló con claro tono irónico "Tan buena que fue capaz de hacerte llorar."

"Me sentí muy identificada con la película, ¿cuál es el problema?" dicho esto, tomaste tu laptop que se encontraba suspendida. La pantalla iluminó la oscura sala, cegando un poco tu vista.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Investigando sobre la película, quiero saber todo de ella…"

"No. Quiero que hablemos."

Tecleaste velozmente el nombre de aquel filme que, a pesar de haberte hecho llorar, te había encantado. Jack miró la pantalla también, arqueando una ceja.

"_Las ventajas de ser invisible_" murmuraste para ti misma "Es un libro también. Creo que voy a leerlo ahora…"

Harto por tu claro intento de ignorarlo, te arrebató la laptop y la cerró, dejándola en la mesa de centro.

"¡Oye!"

"No puede ser que sigas así," empezó, mirándote directo a los ojos "depresiva y llorando cada cinco minutos. Si para mí es frustrante verte así, no me imagino como se debe encontrar tu corazón en estos momentos."

Una punzada en el estómago hizo que apartaras tu mirada cuando te sentiste intimidada por aquel par de orbes azules. Tu corazón empezó a latir tan frenéticamente que sentías que se saldría en cualquier momento.

"Si quieres que deje de hundirme en este mullido sofá, puedo escalar hasta mi techo y tirarme…" sugeriste mientras jugabas con las orillas de tu suéter.

Jack te miró con una expresión horrorizada y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "¿¡Qué te hace pensar que quiero eso!?"

"No has hecho más que cuestionarme del por qué lloro. Es bastante obvia la razón, ¿no? ¿Qué más pretendes que haga? ¿Qué esté como si nada? Lo siento, no puedo."

No sabiendo que responderte, se venció en el respaldo del sofá. Miró hacia el cielo raso y meditó bien que era lo siguiente que diría. El silencio inundó la sala, creando un ambiente incómodo y terriblemente sofocante.

"¿Es muy importante para ti?" comenzó intentando romper la atmósfera, más era imposible conociendo la situación por la que estabas transitando. Asentiste levemente con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse, por lo que era más difícil llevar acabo de una plática llevadera y de confianza.

"¿Qué tan importante?"

"Ella… es mi amiga desde la secundaria" dijiste con nostalgia "Junto con Peter, es la única amiga de verdad que he tenido en toda mi vida."

"Comprendo… ¿Tienes una idea del por qué se alejó de ti?"

Asentiste mientras suspirabas. "Ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy diferentes. Alice es una chica sociable, con la que nunca pasarás momentos aburridos; no es para nada tímida, es bastante extrovertida; no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa o lo que siente. Tiene muy alta autoestima y muchísima confianza por sí misma… Mientras yo… soy completamente lo opuesto a ella."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Has estado aquí dos semanas, ¿no?" asintió sin entender a qué te referías "¿Me has visto salir a alguna fiesta o algo? ¿Me has visto con alguien más que no sea Peter?" meneó la cabeza, aún desorientado "Bueno, así soy yo. Aburrida, tímida, introvertida, completamente anti-social. Incapaz de abrirse con confianza con una persona, con una autoestima que se encuentra más allá del propio subsuelo… ¿ves la diferencia?"

Comprendiendo por donde iba el asunto, el peliblanco se incorporó en su asiento.

"Entonces, en tu opinión, ella se aburrió de ti y decidió irse con alguien que sea como ella"

"Sí."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Extrañada por la pregunta, enarcaste una ceja "Dieciséis…"

"Y según tú, el perder la amistad de aquella chica, es como el fin del mundo, ¿no es así?"

"No exactamente. Me refiero a que, con alguien como yo, es bastante difícil conseguir más 'amigos'"

Acomodándose para verte mejor, cruzó sus piernas en el sofá, apoyando un codo en el respaldo.

"Si hay algo que he aprendido durante mis 300 años de vida, y no por experiencia propia, es que las personas vienen y van, y muchas no permanecen toda su existencia junto a ti. Quizá era un bien necesario que esa tal Alice se saliera de tu vida" te atreviste a mirarle directo a los ojos, sintiendo como las palabras, de alguna u otra manera, penetraban tu mente y te hacían razonar. "Además de que estas empezando a vivir. En el futuro conocerás a muchas personas."

"Pero te he dicho que soy malísima haciendo amistades."

"Quizá es necesario que tú," apuntó hacia ti "pongas un poco de tu parte, venciendo tus miedos."

Frunciste los labios imaginando como sería tu vida teniendo más amigos. Comenzando por tus repentinas planificaciones para volverte más sociable y extrovertida. La frustración te envolvió por completo cuando te sentiste incapaz de hacerlo, aun cuando ni siquiera lo habías intentado.

Jack notó tu reacción. Un tanto nervioso, pero decidido a lo que diría, tomó aire y habló, captando tu completa atención. "De aquí en adelante, a todo lo que necesites, para lo que exijas ayuda, aquí voy a estar, para apoyarte. _Lo prometo._"

Un brillo de sinceridad presente en sus ojos hizo que la completa confianza que no tenías por aquel chico, creciera repentinamente. Perdida en aquel par de destellos azules, asentiste. "Gracias" murmuraste, incapaz de desprender tu mirada de él.

Jack sonrió notó tu penetrante mirada, mientras un furioso rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas. Intentando evitar aquello, estrelló una palma contra tu mejilla, obligándote a quitar tus ojos de su rostro. "D-de nada" murmuró, con los nervios a flor de piel.

* * *

"Bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?" cuestionó Jack sentándose en el suelo, esperando una respuesta de tu parte.

Ya era la mañana siguiente, miércoles para ser exactos. Gracias a una junta de maestros, las clases habían sido canceladas; además, tus padres trabajaban todo el día, por lo que tendrías todo el día libre y para ti sola. Sin embargo, gracias a su repentina promesa, Jack aprovecharía este día para empezar con su labor de guardián, por lo que la idea de pasar-el-día-acostada-en-la-cama estaba descartada.

"No lo sé" musitaste sentándote en la sillita que estaba a lado de tu tocador. "¿Quieres ver películas?"

Jack frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y prosiguió a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Videojuegos?" volvió a negar "¿Internet?"

"¿No haces otra cosa más divertida aparte de eso?"

Esta vez negaste tú. "Para mí es bastante divertido"

Con cierta derrota en su rostro, se puso de pie y abrió las cortinas de tu habitación que hasta el momento permanecían cerradas, dando paso a los hermosos rayos del sol.

"Por si no lo sabes," comenzó, jugueteando con su bastón "mi centro es la diversión. Soy el Guardián de la diversión" exhibió, orgulloso de sí mismo "Y creo que empiezo a entender el por qué de mi asistencia en tu vida"

Analizando sus palabras e intentando comprenderlas, arqueaste una ceja, exigiendo una respuesta. "Eres muy aburrida."

Le miraste inexpresiva. No te estaba diciendo nada nuevo. Es decir, sabías que no eras una persona muy interesante, tu vida era bastante rutinaria y podrías clasificarte como una persona que podría vivir sin problemas con un ciclo de vida basado en usar la computadora, comer, dormir, leer y comer más.

"Dime algo que no sepa" soltaste mientras te recostabas en la cama, mirando al techo.

"Sería más fácil si pudiera hacer nieve en tu ciudad…"

"¿Qué?"

"Digo que sería más divertido si pudiéramos hacer una pelea con bolas de nieve. ¡Eso es espectacular!"

"¿No eres el espíritu del invierno? Supongo que tu bastón sirve para eso. Agita tu varita mágica y haz que caiga nieve" Dijiste, casi mofándote. Jack no tomó tu comentario muy en serio.

"Cierto. Soy el que trae el invierno, pero hay determinados lugares donde puedo y no hacer que caiga nieve. Tu ciudad es un ejemplo de límite, donde no puedo."

Asentiste no muy interesada. Jack caminó hacia tu estante, donde había muchos libros y películas. Revisó los títulos de cada ejemplar, tanto películas como libros, mientras ideaba algo que pudieran hacer para divertirse y hacer que te distrajeras.

Discutieron bastantes cosas, más ninguna sonó lo suficientemente entretenida. Acabaron bajando, yendo a la cocina. Anteriormente, le habías preguntando a Jack si sabía cocinar. El chico respondió con un rotundo no, pues a su juicio no era muy necesario saberlo, ya que él no tenía la necesidad de comer.

"¿C-cupcakes?" preguntó, aun no sabiendo la definición exacta de aquello.

"Cupcakes" repetiste "Hace unos meses aprendí a hacerlos, y aunque no soy de presumir las cosas que se hacer, porque me desagrada hacerlo, cuando digo que hago cupcakes, siempre digo que me salen deliciosos. Creo que es lo único que se hacer bien" dijiste sonriente.

Jack se encogió de hombros para después mirar la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en tu rostro. Al parecer, habías avanzado un 1%. Una sonrisa. Iban por buen camino.

Buscaste en la alacena los ingredientes necesarios para preparar los pastelillos. Desde harina, huevos, mantequilla hasta colorante y pequeñas cosas que servirían para decorarlos. Los dejaste en la meseta mientras rebuscabas por tazones y cucharas.

"Dime, Jack, aunque comer no es una necesidad tuya, puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

El aludido asintió, recargándose en la pared. "Gracias a mi trabajo, he podido viajar y conocer prácticamente todo el mundo. En todos esos lugares he robado unas pizquitas de deliciosas comidas… creo que sigo teniendo gusto por la comida, aunque nunca tenga hambre."

Soltaste unas risitas. Cuando hallaste todo lo necesario, empezaste a recordar de manera rápida todos los pasos y detalles que eran indispensables para la elaboración de los pastelillos.

Cuando estuviste a punto de abrir la bolsa de harina, tu celular vibró y empezó a tocar la cancioncita de timbre. Como tenías las manos ocupadas, le hiciste señas a Jack para que te pasara el teléfono, que se hallaba a su lado. Cuando por fin tuviste el celular en las manos, sin siquiera ver el nombre en la pantalla, contestaste.

"¿Diga?"

"_¡(T/n)!_" la alegre y encantadora voz de Peter se escuchó del otro lado de la línea _"¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?"_

"Sí, gracias" asentiste con la cabeza como si él lo pudiera ver. "¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué la llamada?"

"_Hey, ¿hay algún problema con llamar a mi mejor amiga?"_ te estremeciste ante aquel apelativo. A pesar de que Peter había estado presente el mismo tiempo que Alice en tu vida, nunca te habías atrevido a pensar en él como 'mejor amigo', cuando era él el que era eso de verdad.

"Para nada"

"_En realidad te llamaba porque…"_ carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta, mientras escuchabas como tragaba fuertemente saliva "_quería invitarte a salir. ¿Qué dices?"_

Mordiste tu labio inferior, no sabiendo que responder. Miraste de reojo a Jack, quien se encontraba distraído leyendo las etiquetas de los ingredientes. "En realidad, no sé qué decir."

"_Oh, vamos, será divertido"_ te animó.

Al no estar segura de tu respuesta, optaste por pensarlo un poco más. "Escucha, veré si puedo. Déjame terminar un asunto y te mando un mensaje de texto, ¿sí?"

Peter hizo un sonido de aprobación y dicho esto, se despidieron y colgaron. Miraste a Jack un tanto nerviosa. No tardó en devolverte la mirada, con expresión confusa.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó.

"Eh… sí. Creo que tendremos que posponer la elaboración de los cupcakes para otro día"

"¿Por qué?"

Al explicarle a Jack la razón, su expresión cambió totalmente. Sabías que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no queriendo empezar a una discusión, concluyó con un simple 'haz lo que quieras'. Un tanto cohibida por su respuesta, fuiste hasta tu habitación para arreglarte y mandarle un texto a Peter donde aceptabas su respuesta.

Peter no tardó en llegar, mas tú no estabas lista. Optaste por dejarlo pasar y que esperara en la sala, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

"Perdón por venir tan pronto" se disculpó con timidez.

Cuando subiste corriendo para alistarte, Peter tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

Jack, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en la cocina, refunfuñando por su fracaso, salió de su escondite. Al ver al chico rubio sentado en la sala, su rostro se frunció más. Tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba enfrente del chico y permaneció mirándolo fijamente. ¿Quién se creía aquel bufón para venir con invitaciones inoportunas y arruinar su día contigo? Es decir, por fin decidía empezar con su trabajo y el chico llegaba a frustrar sus planes.

"Eres muy inoportuno. Muy, muy inoportuno. Arruinaste todo" musitó como si el chico pudiera oírle, dedicándole miradas iracundas. "Si tuviera una bola de nieve ahora mismo no dudaría en lanzártela directo a tu cara…"

Algo hizo clic en su interior, prendiendo su foco del ingenio. No podía cambiar el clima haciendo que la nieve cayera, pero podía crear una especie de nieve artificial y podía emplearla para molestar un poco. O en este caso, para una pequeña venganza.

Cerró el puño derecho, dejando que un poco de poder se acumulara en él. Abriéndolo, un destello se mostró, creando consigo una pequeña bola blanca, pareciendo ser nieve. Miró a Peter con una sonrisa traviesa, quien se encontraba distraído mirando desde su lugar los rincones de tu casa.

Con un movimiento rápido, lanzó la pequeña pelota, estrellándola justo en el rostro del despistado chico. Este, al sentir el impacto, se levantó de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué mierda…?"Miró hacia el suelo, que se encontraba húmedo, gracias a la bola de nieve que después de impactarse con su rostro sin romperse, había caído al suelo, para hacerlo ahí.

Alarmado por el repentino topetazo, se agachó para tocar el suelo alfombrado. Notando la humedad, pensó que quizá había caído agua de su vaso, mojando el suelo. Sin embargo, el agua que el vaso contenía, la había gastado mucho rato antes.

Jack, mientras tanto, reía sin parar. "T-te lo mereces" dijo cuando su agitada respiración se lo permitió. Mirar la expresión de Peter por el impacto de la pelotilla, después su confusa reacción, buscando por una razón coherente por lo ocurrido, era algo tan graciosos como molestar al Conejo de Pascua.

Pasos en la escalera hicieron que Peter y Jack miraran en dirección a ellas. Este último paró de reír al observarte. Los ojos se ambos te recorrieron, anonadados por tu súbito cambio de apariencia.

"E-estoy lista" murmuraste nerviosa al sentir las silenciosas pero fijas miradas de ambos.

* * *

**Buenassss. Ya es bastante tarde, pero aprovechando que mañana (o más bien hoy, porque ya es más de medianoche) no tengo clase, subo el capítulo nuevo de una vez :D Me tomó bastante, pero creo que logré lo que quería. Es un capítulo más extenso que los demás, y pretendo que de ahora en adelante, los capítulos sean así. **

**No sé cuando actualizaré, pero les prometo que empezaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo, porque ya tengo muchas ideas lo que viene ;) Prepárense, porque si yo me lo imagino y siento que muero, no quiero ni pensar que van a sentir ustedes... Oh bueno, me estoy adelantando demasiado, falta bastantito para que ocurra la primera escena romántica... O no (?) Bahahahahah.**

**Gracias por sus preciooosos reviews, signfican mucho para mi pequeño corazón QnQ Las quiero, personitas~!**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	9. Chapter 9- Louis y Jeremy

**Capítulo 9.**

La sangre hervía dentro de ti y era bastante evidente por el curioso color carmesí que se dejaba ver en tu rostro. Cohibida por las miradas que aún te lanzaban Peter y Jack, miraste al suelo y tragaste saliva, ideando una manera de romper con la incómoda atmósfera que se había formado a su alrededor.

No ibas nada espectacular, simplemente habías intentado arreglarte. Aunque no fueras muy fanática de los vestidos optaste por usar uno, de un color lila pastel, de tirantes, a cuadros con delgadas líneas verdes en él; traías unos converse morados, para no perder tu estilo; tu cabello lo llevabas suelto, después de un largo rato luchando con el frizz, lograste que se asentara como te gustaba.

"Ehmm… ¿nos vamos?" preguntó Peter, saliendo de su trance.

Asentiste levemente y bajaste el escalón que te quedaba, no sin antes mirar a Jack, quien con ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, se había sentado en uno de los sofás.

"Eh, ¿podrías esperarme afuera? Iré en un momento."

Peter asintió y salió, entrecerrando la puerta detrás de él. A paso lento, te acercaste a Jack.

"Hey… ¿no vienes?" de inmediato sacudió la cabeza, negando "¿Por qué?"

Levantó los hombros. "Porque no''.

"Prometiste estar conmigo todo el día," empezaste, sentándote a su lado "y dijiste que lo harías sin importar qué."

Aguardaste esperando por una respuesta por parte de Jack, más esta nunca llegó. El chico permanecía sentado, aún sin mirarte y con las cejas casi pareciendo una sola. Le miraste fijamente, intentando intimidarlo, o por lo menos lograr que hiciera otra cosa que no sea dibujar en su rostro aquella sombría expresión.

Empezaste a golpetear suavemente el piso con el pie, esperando. Sin embargo, la paciencia se te agotaba, ahogándote, hasta casi dejarte sin aire.

"Oh, ¡Jack! Vamos, ¿no me piensas responder?"

Nada. Tu frustrada respiración era lo único que se escuchaba.

"Bien" dijiste, levantándote y dedicándole una mirada enojada "Ahora veo que cumples tus promesas…"

Empezaste a avanzar cuando escuchaste el crujido de los cojines del sillón. Diste media vuelta para ver a Jack, aún con el ceño fruncido, mirando al suelo. "Bien, iré."

Sonreíste satisfecha, logrando tu objetivo.

Apenas saliste, divisaste a Peter sentado en la acera de tu casa. Al verte, se levantó, limpiándose su pantalón que había quedado levemente sucio por haberse sentado en el sucio y polvoso concreto.

"¿A dónde iremos?" cuestionaste apenas llegaste a su lado.

"A Plaza Platino" musitó, viendo hacia la punta de sus pies. Asentiste y empezaron a caminar.

No fue cosa de unos minutos para que, después de tomar un autobús, llegaran a su destino. La Plaza Platino no era muy lejana a tu casa, por lo que podía ir incluso hasta caminando, pero estando en compañía del Rey de los Perezosos _(a.k.a Peter)_, era casi imposible hasta dar un paso.

Jack les seguía por detrás, en completo silencio, sin intención de decir algo. Repetidas veces miraste hacia atrás para verificar que aún estuviera ahí, pues tenías la leve sensación de que huiría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho, y tenías la esperanza de que así fuera. Te sentías un tanto culpable por mantenerlo junto a ustedes contra su voluntad, pero tampoco te agradaba la idea de abandonarlo sabiendo que el chico tenía todas las intenciones de empezar con la misión que se le había otorgado.

"No te había dicho," habló Peter sacándote de tus pensamientos "pero no estaremos solos…"

Parpadeaste un par de veces y le dedicaste una mirada sin comprender.

"¿Quiénes más vendrán?"

"Dos amigos" se removió nervioso "No te molesta, ¿verdad?"

Negaste rápidamente. Claramente, te hubieras sentido más cómoda sin sólo pasearan los dos juntos, pero dos personas más los acompañarían. "¿Quiénes son?" preguntaste curiosa.

"Oh, no creo que los conozcas. Son de mi club de básquetbol"

Peter pertenecía al club de básquetbol de la escuela. Jugando aquel deporte, era el único momento en el que el flojo Peter se perdía por completo de vista, mostrando su lado atleta.

Encontraron pronto un lugar para sentarse mientras esperaban a los chicos, que según Peter, se encontraban en camino. Jack, por su parte, caminaba en círculos, visiblemente aburrido. Peter por su parte parloteaba alegre, contándote sus hazañas de cuando era más niño y acudía al campamento scout. Se encontraban riendo cuando escucharon una lejana voz llamando a Peter.

"¡Peter!"

Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con las dos figuras, ya cercanas, de dos chicos.

"Hey" sonrió Peter, saludando con las manos de maneras extrañas a ambos chicos. "Creí que no llegarían"

"Esta salida la teníamos planeada hace meses… ya era hora de se cumpliera, ¿no crees?" habló uno de los chicos.

"Ah, cierto, vine con alguien" dijo Peter, moviéndose para que los chicos te pudieran ver, ya que hasta el momento habías permanecido oculta detrás de su espalda. Ambos muchachos inclinaron sus cabezas para observarte mejor. "Ella es (T/n)" te señaló "Ellos son Louis y Jeremy" dijo señalando a cada uno.

Los contemplaste intentando recordar si alguna vez los viste por los pasillos de la escuela o en compañía de Peter. El primero, Louis, era un tipo alto (claro, comparándose con tu estatura, era bastante altito), cabello rebelde entre dorado y castaño, piel casi cobriza y ojos con un hermoso y brillante color verde y unas curiosas pecas sobre su nariz y parte de sus mejillas; vestía unos pantalones rojos, ni muy apretados ni muy holgados, bastante normalones, una playera a rayas azules horizontales y una chamarra de un tono azul más fuerte que las rayas de su playera. El segundo, Jeremy, cabello castaño con donosos pero casi disimulados rulos, escondidos bajo una boina color azul rey, ojos color azules, mucho más intensos que los de Peter, nariz respingada y pómulos graciosamente sonrosados; su sonrisa era algo que llamaba la atención, pues sus dientes eran muy blancos y resplandecientes, recordándote a los de Jack. Iba bastante casual, una camisa a cuadros roja, pantalón caqui y tenis converse blancos. A decir verdad, ambos chicos eran bastante guapos. Y no, no recordabas haberlos visto alguna vez.

"Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" habló Peter, captando la atención de todos.

"Queríamos ver una película," musitó Louis "pero alguien no trajo su cartera" propinó un codazo en la costilla de Jeremy, haciendo que el chico se retorciera riendo.

"Lo siento" se disculpó, dejándote escuchar su gruesa pero encantadora voz.

Mientras los chicos discutían por lo que harían, sentiste una helada mano tomando tu muñeca. Miraste a Jack halando de la misma, dándote a entender con su mirada que quería decirte algo.

"Chicos, vuelvo ahora, necesito ir al baño" les avisaste, yendo en dirección al baño para poder hablar con Jack.

Una vez llegaron, verificaste que no hubiera nadie y pudieran hablar libremente.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jack?"

"Vámonos" soltó con simpleza.

Hiciste un mohín intentando acomodar la repentina petición del chico. "¿Por qué?"

"Ya me aburrí. Basta con ver a esos otros dos tipos para saber que el día se volverá aún más aburrido" exclamó moviendo las manos "Yo quería pasar el día contigo, ¡a solas!"

Por alguna razón, tus mejillas se sonrojaron al escuchar aquello. A Jack le sucedió lo mismo, por lo que miró hacia otro lado y cubrió su rostro con una mano. Sacudiste tu cabeza y miraste hacia el turbado chico.

"Jack, siento mucho haber aceptado una invitación de Peter cuando se supone debíamos haber pasado un día juntos, tú y yo. Pero ayer, antes de dormir, me puse a pensar… Yo sé que tú quieres ayudarme, pero como tú dijiste, si yo no pongo de mi parte, todo será vano. Creo que salir y socializar con más gente, cosa que normalmente no hago, es algo bueno para empezar… ¿no crees?"

Jack, quien hasta el momento no te había mirado, lo hizo, mostrando un poco de comprensión en sus ojos ante tus palabras. Después de varios segundos, asintió.

"Daría toda mi mesada porque ellos te pudieran ver y no te aburrieras… claro… si tan sólo tuviera mesada" dijiste intentando bromear. Jack sonrió, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes.

"Está bien… pero no tardemos demasiado, ¿está bien?

* * *

Llevaban dos horas andando por toda la plaza. Aquel tiempo había sido suficiente para que entablaras pequeñas conversaciones con tus dos nuevos conocidos. Ambos eran personas con las que podías desenvolverte fácil, por lo que llevarte con ellos era fácil. En tan poco tiempo pudiste notar las dos diferentes personalidades de Louis y Jeremy. Louis era un tipo chistoso, le encantaba hacer bromas y tenía una risa bastante indiscreta; Jeremy, por su parte, era bastante callado y tímido, pero reía mucho ante los chistes de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron al área de restaurantes, tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía y empezaron a decidir qué comerían teniendo varios restaurantes de comida rápida a su alrededor.

"Opino que comamos sushi" sugirió Louis. "¿Les parece?"

Todos asentimos, satisfechos por lo rápido que habíamos decidido lo que almorzaríamos. Louis haló a Peter para que fueran por el sushi, dejándote a solas con Jeremy. Bueno, no del todo solos, pues Jack se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas vacías.

Después de un rato de silencio algo incómodo, decidiste iniciar una pequeña conversación, empezando con tu propósito de cambiar.

"Jeremy," llamaste al chico captando su atención "¿qué tipo de música te gusta?" interrogaste, no sabiendo que otra cosa preguntar. El chico sonrió, haciéndote sentir nerviosa. ¿Tu pregunta era muy estúpida?

"Soy amante del rock, ya sabes, como Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Queen, Deep Purple, Guns n' roses," enlistó "pero, he de serte sincero…" dijo, acercándose, posando una mano junto a su boca, como si fuera a decirte un secreto "últimamente he estado escuchando mucho pop coreano… ¿sabes qué es?"

Sonreíste, ahogando una risilla. Asentiste. "A mí también me gusta mucho ese tipo de música, tanto el rock como el k-pop"

Platicaste bastante con Jeremy, descubriendo que tenían bastante en común, tanto en gustos como en carácter. Te enteraste que el sueño del chico era volverse cantante, no importaba si tuviera que empezar en la calle, tarde o temprano, lograría su sueño. Peter y Louis volvieron pronto con la comida, lo que no tardó en desaparecer.

Después de comer, fueron a jugar videojuegos en uno de esos lugares donde hay juegos electrónicos y toboganes para niños, después comieron helado y por último jugaron en una de esas máquinas de peluches. Peter y Louis intentaron unas diez veces cada uno, más ninguno logró sacar algún juguete. Jeremy logró sacar un bonito _Lotso_ al primer intento. Lo contempló no sabiendo que hacer con él, te lo tendió.

"¿Qué?" preguntaste, mirando asombrada el oso.

"Para ti" dijo sonriente, acercándote más el osito color fucsia.

Tímidamente, tomaste el osito y notaste lo suave que era. Atacada por la suavidad, lo estrujaste, disfrutando lo blandito que se sentía.

"Gracias" musitaste, un tanto sonrojada.

Después de un rato, llegó el momento de despedirse. Peter se disculpó, pues esta vez no te acompañaría, en su lugar iría a la escuela a entrenar con los chicos, pues a pesar de haber tenido el día libre de clases, las actividades deportivas no se cancelaban.

Caminaste hasta la solitaria parada de autobús, abrazando al Lotso de peluche. Miraste a Jack, quien caminaba cabizbajo detrás de ti. Aguardaste un momento detenida en tu lugar, esperando a que Jack llegara a tu lado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" cuestionaste extrañada por la vacía expresión del chico.

"Nada."

"¿Seguro? Te vez… raro."

Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo los labios. Luego, te miró con ojos inexpresivos. "¿Quieres que te lleve volando a casa?"

Asentiste agradecida por la repentina propuesta del chico, ya que no tendrías que gastar en autobús ni nada. El chico se hincó, indicándote que te treparas en su espalda. Con cuidado y un tanto preocupada por tu peso, lo hiciste. Jack te acomodó para que estuvieras más segura y no te sintieras muy incómoda. Pasaste los brazos alrededor del chico, sosteniendo fuertemente el oso que sostenías con tu mano derecha, y posabas tu barbilla en el hombro del chico. Aspiraste aire en busca de relajación, pero el fresco aroma de Jack se coló en tu respiración. Era tan fresco que llegaba a ser relajante, incluso adictivo. Mientras se elevaban con sutileza por el aire, la brisa golpeó en tu rostro, haciendo arder tus ojos, sin embargo, la sensación era agonizantemente encantadora. Tus hombros se encontraban desnudos, pues llevabas tu vestido de tirantes; el clima no era muy cálido que digamos, pues a pesar de que el sol calentaba lo suficiente, seguías en invierno, y la temperatura de Jack era bastante baja. La mezcla de sensaciones, el aroma y el aire golpeándote, era realmente calmante. Lentamente fuiste cerrando los ojos, intentando disfrutar del viento y la agradable fragancia que Jack despedía, cayendo en un pesado sueño.

* * *

Te dejó recostada en tu cama, cuidando que te cubrieras por completo con tus mullidas cobijas. Tomó el peluche que recién te habían regalado y lo observó por largos segundos. Optó por guardarlo dentro de tu ropero, de todos modos no era algo importante.

De repente se encontró sentado en la orilla de tu cama, admirándote, memorizándose cada parte de tu rostro. Repasó con la mirada cada línea, todo el contorno de tu cara, hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba siendo grabado en su mente, en su memoria, para siempre.

Su corazón dio un respingo, provocando que llevara su mano rápidamente hasta su pecho. ¿Qué fue eso?, se preguntó extrañado, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Hoy había estado experimentado cosas como esas, cosas nuevas, en especial cuando te miraba, cuando veía que sonreías… cuando estabas cerca de esos chicos.

* * *

**Sí, dije lunes, y no actualicé... sin embargo, hoy me inquiete y escribí este capítulo. Es que es extraño. Es como si _Mr. Inspiración_ viniera y me propinara una bofetada. Oh y lo sentí. No me quedó espectacular, pero intenté dar lo mejor de mí~ Si tiene errores, lo siento, lo releí rápidamente y no noté si había alguno XD y lo digo porque he leído capítulos anteriores y he visto errores que digo... ¡que errores! ¡Horrores! D:**

**Como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Eliminé el anuncio anterior. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS~ ustedes son mi motivación para llevar a riendas esta historia, muchas gracias de nuevo :) Un día de estos empezaré a responder los reviews por dm's, espero no se me olvide XD Recuerden que pueden dejarme DM con sugerencias o críticas constructivas o también en mi twitter, que lo tengo dejado en mi perfil :) **

**Aquí me despido, muchos saludos y que tengan una buena semana. Ah, ya salí de vacaciones, ¿ustedes? :) Si ya salieron, les deseo pasen unas excelentes vacaciones y les informo que daré lo mejor de mi para mantener bien actualizado este fic :D Y sí, vacaciones de Semana Santa XD **

**Xoxo, Arin.**

_**P.D. Special thanks to GD, Lee Hi and other kpop groups for bring me inspiration while I'm writting this chapter... God bless you all ;n; (?)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.-**

Cerraste el casillero de un portazo, intentando desechar aquel repentino sentimiento de angustia y desesperación que te empezaba a invadir. Murmuraste un par de cosas para auto-calmarte, sosteniendo con fuerza los libros de la clase que te tocaba.

Hoy jueves planeabas evitar a toda costa a Alice y a sus secuaces, pues sabías que, faltando un día para la fiesta de Austin, a la que habías sido invitada, recibirías múltiples amenazas para que no asistieras. Sumándole el hecho de que Jack no se encontraba contigo acompañándote, pues había ido a arreglar un par de cosas al 'Polo Norte'. Aún te costaba creer el hecho de que existieran cosas como Jack y Santa Claus, cosas que, según tú, eran meramente hechos que se creaban para mantener la ilusión de los niños y eran pura fantasía. Mas no era así. Y su trabajo constaba realmente en eso.

"_Te estaré esperando en la solitaria parada de autobús en la salida para llevarte a casa"_ recordaste la voz de Jack antes de que saliera volando por tu ventana.

Empezaste a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndote a tu aula, con la cabeza baja y los hombros hacia arriba. No muy atenta a tu camino, sentiste tu cuerpo tambalear cuando te estrellaste con otro cuerpo, mucho más fuerte y sólido que el tuyo.

"Uh, lo siento" murmuraste.

"No te preocupes" contestó con voz grave y cortésmente la persona. Elevaste un poco la mirada para encontrarte con los bellos ojos azules de Jeremy. "Hey, (T/n)" dijo sonriente.

Levantaste un poco la mirada e intentaste sonreírle al chico.

Buscaste a tu alrededor en busca de Peter, más no estaba ni atrás, ni adelante ni a lado de Jeremy. "Oye, ¿has visto a Peter?"

"Mmm" posó un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba y ambos empezaban a caminar "Está enfermo, por lo que no vendrá hoy."

Sentiste algo pesado en tu interior. Hoy no contarías con la presencia y compañía ni de Jack, ni de Peter. Frunciste la boca y volviste a mirar hacia abajo. Jeremy notó aquello, inclinándose un poco para observarte mejor, logrando que te encogieras ante su acción.

"Te noto extraña hoy" susurró examinándote.

Negaste rápidamente. "¿R-rara? ¿Por qué?"

"Oí que te invitaron a la fiesta de Richards" soltó cambiando repentinamente de tema "¿Irás?"

"No. Ni loca" lo último que querías era tocar aquel asunto.

"Ya veo… me parece perfecto."

Enarcaste una ceja ante su respuesta, más continuaste caminando. "¿No te agrada?" preguntaste siendo atacada de repente por una pizca de curiosidad.

"No. No me agrada la gente como él. Y por lo que veo a ti tampoco…" soltaste una risilla nerviosa y te encogiste de hombros.

El escandaloso sonido del timbre de entrada inundó tus oídos, al mismo tiempo que hacía correr a todos en direcciones diversas para entrar a sus respectivos salones. A sabiendas que a la primera hora te tocaba un maestro que siempre entraba tarde al aula, no te desesperaste y caminaste tranquilamente.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir" avisó Jeremy con su peculiar sonrisa. Asentiste intentando devolverle el gesto, viendo como poco a poco se alejaba "Ah y, antes de que me vaya, me gustaría verte a la salida. ¿Podrías?"

"Oh, claro…"

Se despidió sacudiendo la mano mientras lo miraste desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente. Suspiraste una vez más derrotada aceptando el hecho de que estarías sola durante todo el día, sin contar con la presencia de Peter y Jack.

El día no fue muy diferente a los anteriores. Las clases fueron aburridas y estresantes, lo único bueno era que al no tener tare para la casa, tendrías la tarde libre. En todo el día no encontraste a Alice, agradeciste y alabaste aquello, pues era una bendición para ti. A la hora del almuerzo encontraste a Louis y almorzaste con él. Te extraño el hecho de que Jeremy no estuviera acompañando a Louis, pues según tú eran inseparables, más no preguntaste por ello.

El timbre de salida sonó. Te levantaste pesadamente de tu asiento, esperando que la matazón de alumnos que morían por salir del aula terminara. Cuando la entrada estuvo despejada, caminaste hacia ella, encontrándote con una figura masculina en la entrada.

Jeremy te saludó con su particular sonrisa. "Hola de nuevo."

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, a paso lento, platicando de cosas sin importancia, pero que los mantenía a los dos bastante entretenidos.

"Tengo una duda," dijiste mientras cruzaban la puerta de cristal y caminaban por el largo camino del jardín hacia el portón de entrada "¿cómo es que nunca los había visto antes?"

Jeremy miró al cielo pensativo. "Digamos que tanto Lou como yo no somos muy sociables. Normalmente traíamos nuestra propia comida, comíamos en el salón y después íbamos a jugar básquetbol a las canchas del patio" terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya veo. Pero nunca los vi con Peter… y Peter que es amante del básquet nunca va a jugar con ustedes."

"Nos llevamos con Peter desde primer año, pero nos volvimos más cercanos hace poco. Siempre lo invitamos a jugar pero siempre dice que tiene cosas importantes que hacer. Y creo que ahora sé a qué se refiere."

Ibas a preguntar a qué se refería con lo último cuando notaste que estabas a una calle del lugar de encuentro con Jack.

"Yo me voy por ahí" señalaste en dirección a la parada de autobús.

"Y yo por ahí" apuntó en dirección contraria.

"Bueno, entonces… creo que me voy"

Diste media vuelta para irte, pero fuiste detenida por un fuerte agarre en la muñeca. Un tanto confundida, volteaste viendo como Jeremy veía tu cara y después su mano; su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso, soltando tu muñeca.

"Lo siento" dijo nervioso "Es que te quería decir…"

Te incorporaste nuevamente de frente para poder verlo mejor, esperando lo que diría.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños y, ya que no irás a la fiesta de Richards, me gustaría invitarte a una pequeña reunión en mi casa. Sólo irán Peter, Louis, una amiga y tú, si es que quieres, claro."

Analizaste un segundo la invitación y después asentiste con una sonrisa. No estabas segura de sí te dejarían ir, pero nada perdías con preguntar a tus padres.

La despedida fue rápida. Caminaste a paso veloz hacia el lugar acordado con Jack, esperando verlo ahí pero al llegar, el chico no estaba. No te quedaba más que esperar. Tomaste asiento en la helada banca de metal, mirando al cielo que empezaba a tonarse color naranja y a aquellos pajarillos que volaban por el alrededor buscando árboles para posarse en ellos y así esperar al día siguiente.

"Llegaste tarde"

La voz de Jack se escuchó de repente, dejando escapar un chillido proveniente de tu garganta y haciendo que brincaras en tu asiento. Apoyado contra la pared de concreto que estaba detrás de ti.

"¡JACK!"

"Repito: llegas tarde"

Cuando sentiste tu corazón más calmado, le dedicaste una mirada confusa a Jack. "¿Yo tarde? Oh no, he estado aquí por casi treinta minutos. Me parece que el del retardo es otro."

Jack negó lentamente. "Vine aquí desde hace dos horas. Como a la hora exacta no llegaste, preferí ir a molestar gente por ahí…"

Abriste la boca para contestar pero preferiste dejar al asunto hasta ahí. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?"

Jack no respondió, simplemente se inclinó para que pudieras treparte en él y te llevara a casa. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el aire, volviste a perderte del mundo aspirando el dulce aroma del chico. Mientras tanto, el peliblanco recordaba la visita que había tenido en el Polo Norte.

_Norte asentó su pequeña taza de chocolate caliente en la mesita de noche y miró pensativo a Jack. El chico había llegado preocupado al taller del hombre explicando los recientes síntomas que estaba experimentando, exigiendo una razón del por qué sentía esas cosas. Tooth estaba ahí, por lo que fue más fácil confortar al chico y hacerle saber que no era algo porque alterarse._

"_Entonces… ¿qué significa eso?" preguntó una vez más el preocupado chico._

"_Dices que sientes algo en el estómago. Algo inquietantemente molesto…"_

_Jack asintió repetidas veces, aprobando lo dicho por Norte. Era exactamente lo que sentía._

"_Pero aquello lo sientes cuando ves a esos chicos con esa chica, ¿no es así?" cuestionó con su dulce voz Tooth._

"_Sí. No me dan confianza. ¿Entiendes?"_

_Norte y Tooth compartieron miradas inexpresivas. Ambos sabían lo que sucedía y Jack lo sabía. Ellos habían descubierto lo que le pasaba. Tan pronto como aquella idea le atacó, saltó del mueble en el que estaba trepado y cayó directo al suelo, caminando hacia los dos guardianes. Les preguntó mudamente con una ansiosa mirada, lo que Tooth entendió. Nerviosa, soltó unas leves risitas, y con una seña, ofreció asiento a Jack en uno de los sofás de la sala._

"_Jack, dime, ¿sabes qué es el amor?" cuestionó con tono dócil._

_El peliblanco asintió. "Por supuesto."_

_Tooth tardó bastantes segundos observando a Jack, luego miró a Norte quien le devolvió la misma expresión y volvió hacia Jack. Frunció el ceño sin entender, esperando una respuesta que hasta el momento no había llegado. "¿A qué se refieren?" preguntó algo irritado._

"_Lo que nosotros creemos es que tú sientes celos" dijo sin rodeos Norte. Tooth le miró sorprendida; ella quería ir lentamente y sin presión para no atormentar al chico, aunque el tema no fuera algo borrascoso, para un chico como Jack podría serlo. _

"_¿Celos? ¿Por qué?"_

_Tooth estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la cabeza del chico por fin ató cabos y comprendió a lo que se referían. "O sea, ustedes están inquiriendo que yo…" se apuntó con el dedo índice "de esa chica… por esos chicos…"_

_Norte asintió. Jack se levantó del sillón, tomando su bastando y dirigiéndose a la enorme puerta de madera. _

"_Eso es estúpido" exclamó "¿Cómo esperan que yo sienta amor? ¡Sólo mírenme! ¡Yo…!" pareciéndole absurda la idea y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, prefirió callar y tragárselas. Se dio media vuelta y, sin despedirse, emprendió vuelo de vuelta al lugar donde ustedes se encontrarían._

Sacudió su cabeza desechando el recuerdo y negando a sí mismo por enésima vez las locas suposiciones que los guardianes tenían al respecto. ¿Amor? ¿El sentir amor? El amor era algo bello, el mejor sentimiento que podría existir sobre la tierra; aquello que hacía sentir a cualquiera volar, soñar, vivir y disfrutar; que al estar junto a esa persona todo era paz, que su simple tacto era dulce y encantador, confortante y malos sentimientos de por medio. Incluso él siendo un espíritu, teniendo pocos recuerdos de su pasado, sabía el significado del amor. Y era esa misma razón por la que él no podía sentirlo, vivirlo en carne propia: era un espíritu.

Un repentino aumento de sostén alrededor de su cuello hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Como estabas a punto de quedarte dormida, tuviste la sensación de casi caer, por lo que apretaste tus brazos contra el cuello del chico, procurando no ahorcarlo y/o lastimarlo. Entonces Jack se preguntó: ¿por qué tu agarre no le resultaba desagradable? ¿Por qué le resultaba grato? _¿Por qué lo sentía diferente?_

* * *

**YA HABÍA ESCRITO MI TESTAMENTO Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ RAZÓN SE BORRÓ. Pero bueno, lo volveré a escribir -w-. **

**No sé, ¿mátenme? No actualicé en no sé cuánto tiempo pero, como siempre, comprendan que las tareas no me dejan aunque sean vacaciones. Es por eso que, aunque quiera escribir un capítulo, lo único que pensaba era en tareas, tareas y más tareas que tenía que hacer. **

**Voy a ir a pasar mis últimos tres días de vacaciones a la playa, por lo que no podré actualizar estos días :( es por eso que decidí subir hoy. Aunque no es extraño, porque no soy de actualizar diario, así que es absurdo el sólo decirlo XD Pero ya saben la razón~ Disculpas adicionales porque hoy tampoco revisé errores y esas cosas. SO I'M SORRY *hace reverencia en forma de disculpa* **

**Siento que la historia se está tornando aburrida, pero no sé si lo había dicho, no quería que esta historia sea como algunas en las que hacen que los sucesos ocurran muy de pronto. Prometo hacer las cosas más interesantes de ahora en adelante.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows! T^T Love for everyone~**

**Xoxo, Arin.**

_**Apropósito, no supe cómo llamar al capítulo, así que no le puse nombre XDD Si encuentran un nombre adecuado, recomienden (?)**_


	11. Chapter 11- La fiesta

**Capítulo 11.-**

Bloqueaste tu celular una vez más derrotada por las numerosas llamadas que le habías hecho a Peter y no respondía. Te encontrabas algo preocupada, sabiendo que estaba enfermo, querías llamarle para preguntarle por su estado. Más él no contestaba. Incluso habías checado Facebook para ver si estaba conectado, pero junto a su nombre no aparecía ni un circulito verde que mostrara que estuviera en línea.

Te lanzaste sobre tu cama mirando el cielo raso.

Jack, que se encontraba sentado en la silla giratoria de tu escritorio, moviéndose de un lado a otro, te miraba fijamente analizando tu estado. Algo en tu preocupación por Peter le hacía sentir incómodo. Nuevamente esa sensación punzante nacía en su interior.

"No entiendo tu preocupación por el tipo."

Miraste hacia un costado encontrándote con la mirada de Jack. Llevaba horas ahí sin decir nada hasta ese momento.

"Porque es mi amigo… ¿será por eso? Por supuesto que me preocupa."

Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla, empujándola con un pie, dejando que las rueditas de la silla la llevaran hacia una esquina y chocara con la pared.

"Ni siquiera cuando yo me voy por horas te preocupas tanto" comentó desviando la mirada e inflando sus mejillas.

Estabas dispuesta a contestarle cuando tu celular vibró y el timbre de llamada empezó a sonar.

"Peter" dijiste en modo de susurro y enseguida contestaste.

"Hey, tengo unas siete llamadas tuyas… ¿pasa algo?" su adormilada voz te indicó que había estado durmiendo y por esa misma razón no te había contestado anteriormente.

"No fuiste a la escuela y quería saber cómo estabas. Nada más."

Una risilla pareció escaparse de los labios y un suspiro se escuchó detrás de la línea. "Un simple catarro y dolor de espalda. Ayer mientras jugaba con los chicos me lanzaron una cubeta de agua helada… creo que es a causa de ello. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Oh, bueno," contestaste con tranquilidad "es extraño ver que faltes a la escuela. Aunque siempre vayas a dormir, no hay día que faltes" el chico rió ante tu comentario y tú lo hiciste también. De repente recordaste lo de la fiesta de Jeremy. "Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿irás a la fiesta de Jeremy mañana?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Te invitó? ¿Irás? ¡Tienes que ir! ¡La fiesta será más divertida si vas!" el parloteo de Peter y su constante cambio de tono hizo que alejaras el celular de tu oído; aun estando a varios centímetros de ti, podías escuchar claramente sus palabras.

"Si… si iré."

* * *

Bajaste nerviosa del auto de tu papá, sosteniendo con una pizca de ímpetu el pequeño presente que habías llevado y le obsequiarías.

Era viernes y ello indicaba que tus padres salían temprano del trabajo, por lo que tu papá se ofreció a llevarte e irte a buscar al condominio donde vivía Jeremy.

Se despidió no sin antes advertirte las reglas de 'tu espacio personal': _estira tus brazos_, decía. _¿Ves esa distancia? Sólo hasta ahí pueden acercarse, que no invadan tu espacio personal_. Tu papá estaba consciente de que en esa pequeña fiesta habría chicos, y como cualquier padre, lanzaba su típico sermón de que la edad en la que estabas no era la adecuada para empezar una relación, a lo que tú le respondías que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Con una sacudida de mano, se despidió y puso en marcha el carro.

Miraste hacia tus costados en busca de una señal de que Jack te había acompañado. Después de escuchar que dijeras que si asistirías a la fiesta de tu nuevo amigo, Jack dibujo extrañas muecas de desagrado en su rostro y se negó rotundamente a acompañarte. Sin embargo, albergaba en ti un poco de esperanza de que en cualquier momento se apareciera.

El chillido de la reja de frente de la casa de Jeremy sonó haciéndote estremecer. Los preciosos orbes de Jeremy te miraban de abajo a arriba y después formó una sonrisa. "Creí que no vendrías."

Sonreíste estirando los brazos hacia el frente, entregándole el pequeño detalle. "¿Qué te hizo pensar que no?"

Le echó un vistazo a la pequeña bolsita azul y esbozó una sonrisa más grande. "No te hubieras molestado" dijo tomando el regalo entre sus manos. "Es que nunca me confirmaste tu asistencia. Pero me alegra que hayas venido" se hizo de lado y con un ademán te indicó que podías entrar.

"Lou y Peter ya están aquí. Igual te quiero presentar a una amiga…" comentó mientras caminaban por un estrecho camino de piedra que iba directo a la puerta de entrada.

Te limitaste a asentir lentamente. Vaya, habría alguien más ahí que no conocías. Sería un tanto incómodo, pues sabías que era difícil socializar con alguien aunque sea una sola persona.

Al entrar, la música de rock setentero inundó tus oídos, llenándolos de deleite puro, pues tú disfrutabas de esa música. Al acercarte a la sala, viste a Lou parloteando fuertemente y a Peter y a la chica, prácticamente, muriendo de la risa. Peter alzó la mirada y notaste su rojo rostro tan cual un globo y los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. "(T/n), has llegado" susurró con trabajo y entre risas.

Sonreíste en forma de saludo, dejando que tu amigo tomara aire. La mano de Jeremy se posó en tu hombro, guiándote hasta el sofá donde la chica estaba sentada. Esta se puso de pie y te dedicó una bella sonrisa.

La chica era guapa. Cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos grises pero hipnotizantes, pestañas largas que al chocar con sus cejas, parecían combinarse con ellas; piel aperlada, rostro delgado y mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Todas aquellas características las hacían lucir como una muñeca, una linda y delicada muñeca. "Ella es Juliette," la presentó Jeremy "es mi mejor amiga. Somos amigos desde el jardín" ella volvió a sonreír, de esas sonrisas hermosas y sinceras. "Ella es (T/n)" te presentó, esta vez hablándole a ella "le gusta el k-pop, como a ti" sonrió. La chica mostró sus blancos dientes y soltó una risilla.

"Mucho gusto, (T/n)" habló de forma educaba alzando una mano "Tienes muy buenos gustos, me caes bien."

Gracias a Dios, el ambiente era bastante agradable. La chica lo era aún más, no sólo de físico bonito, también tenía un carácter lindo y un humor simple pero entretenido. La fiesta se desarrollaba de manera tranquila, entre bromas y bromas. Siendo Juliette alguien encantadora y amistosa, fue fácil empezarte a llevar con ella. Igual que con Jeremy, compartían muchísimos gustos, por lo que, al cabo de unos minutos, tu timidez desapareció y platicabas con la chica como si fueras tú su mejor amiga en vez de Jeremy.

Por una vez, Alice no estaba en tu mente.

Al cabo de una hora media, Jeremy te llamó hasta la cocina. "Muchas gracias por el regalo, ¡lo he amado mucho!"

La bolsita yacía tirada en piso junto a los plastiquitos que envuelven los discos. Le habías obsequiado un cd que era más bien una colección de las mejores canciones de Led Zeppelin, banda de rock que Jeremy amaba. Su sonrisa indicaba que le había encantado sinceramente el obsequio, lo que te dejo satisfecha y conforme con su reacción. De pronto, un par de brazos te rodearon, estrujándote de una manera que podría dejarte sin aire.

"De nuevo, muchas gracias. Me ha encantado."

No hiciste más que corresponder el abrazo, respondiendo con alegría la sincera muestra de gratitud que Jeremy te ofrecía.

El portazo de la puerta de la cocina hizo que ambos saltaran y se separaran. Los ojos grises de Juliette se encontraban clavados en ustedes dos. "Peter y Lou han sugerido que juguemos verdad o reto, ¿vienen?"

Que te encontraran en esa situación era algo bastante incómodo. Aunque no hubiera sido algo malo, te sentías a explotar, y más aún porque habían sido encontrados por Juliette.

Si no era tu imaginación, habías captado a Juliette varias veces en la tarde, mirando con cara de enamorada a Jeremy. ¿Qué interpretabas? Que Juliette quería a Jeremy como algo más que amigos. Pero como no tenías nada asegurado, preferías desechar aquella idea de tu cabeza.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, una botella de cristal yacía en el suelo, lista para empezar el juego. Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de esta y empezaron con el pequeño juego.

Las manos te sudaban, pues no sabías exactamente qué era lo que te tocaría. Haciendo memoria, recordaste la única vez que jugaste tal juego. Era cumpleaños de Trish, vieja amiga de la primaria, y había organizado una pijamada, donde habías asistido tú y dos de las primas de la chica; en medio del juego, la botella te señaló; una de las primas de tu amiga te retó a que te vistieras con muchas ropas de diversos colores, dejaste que te pintaran hasta llegar a dar la apariencia de un payaso y te tomaron fotos. Todo habría estado bien si las fotos que hicieron hubieran permanecido en secreto, más en cambio, fueron esparcidas por todo el salón de clases y más tarde llegaron a manos de otras aulas, siendo tú motivo de burlas.

El juego transcurrió tranquilo, como el juego para niños que era. Había hecho casi cien papelitos con un reto y una verdad dentro de cada uno, por lo que si la boquilla de la botella te señalaba y la parte de abajo señalaba a otra, la persona decidía si era verdad o reto, tomabas un papelito y hacías lo que te había tocado.

Los retos eran tan simples e infantiles que causaban extrema gracia: _toca el timbre de la casa de enfrente, di un trabalenguas, haz playback con una canción de cumbia, baila merengue_ y muchos otros más. Las verdades eran igual o más estúpidas que los retos: _¿alguna vez te orinaste en un supermercado?, o ¿alguna vez viste una película de terror y te causó tanto miedo que fuiste a dormir con tus padres esa noche?,_ y entre los chicos se preguntaron si alguna vez habían visto porno o si los habían descubierto mientras veían tal cosa. Oh, la cara de Peter cuando le hicieron ambas preguntas fusionadas fue una de cosas épicas que jamás olvidarías. Si de por sí las mejillas del chico eran rojas por naturaleza, al sonrojarse asemejaba ser un tomate viviente.

Durante los cuarenta minutos de juego, la botella no te había señalado en ningún momento, lo que te mantenía feliz y tranquila. Hasta que la boquilla de aquel frasco de cristal te señaló. Y también a Juliette.

Te tensaste, mirando fijamente a la chica que indagaba dentro de su mente, decidiendo entre verdad o reto.

"Reto" dijo por fin sonriendo.

Asentiste aceptando el reto, estirando tu mano para alcanzar uno de los al menos treinta papelitos que quedaban esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando por fin lo tuviste entre los dedos, jugueteaste con él hasta que la bolita de papel se deshizo.

_Dale un beso a la persona que esté a tu lado._

Elevaste la vista, abriendo bien los ojos. Volviste a leer la pequeña oración que había escrita en aquel pedazo de papel y te cercioraste de haber leído bien. Y así era. Miraste de reojo a ambos lados, encontrándote por la izquierda con la mirada expectante de Peter y por la derecha con la de Jeremy. Arrugaste de nuevo el papelito y tragaste saliva.

De repente la hojita te fue arrebatada de las manos. "¡Déjame ver!" chilló Juliette volviendo a desarrugar el papel y leyendo el contenido de él. Su sonrisa de borró al mirarte y notar quienes estaban a tu lado. O más bien, quién estaba a tu lado.

"¿Qué dice?" inquirió Louis, quitándole el papel de Juliette de las manos, aún estáticas en el aire y con su mirada clavada en ti. "¡OH! ¡BESAR A LA PERSONA QUE ESTÉ A SU LADO!"

Abrazaste tus piernas, ocultando la mitad de tu rostro en ellas. "Pero no dice qué lado…" murmuró Lou revisando el reverso del papel.

Peter se incorporó en su lugar firmemente, tragando saliva sonoramente. Jeremy permaneció sentado en su lugar, sin mostrar algún signo de desconformidad o agrado. Nada. Sólo se mantenía inexpresivo.

"¡Ya sé, ya sé! Lanzaré una moneda al aire. Si sale cara, besarás a Jeremy; si sale cruz, a Peter" exclamó mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando por fin tuvo la moneda e sus manos, la lanzó al aire. Dio unos cuantos giros en el aire, que para ti fueron una eternidad, hasta que emitió un sonido sordo al caer en el piso alfombrado.

Louis y Juliette gatearon hasta llegar donde estaba la moneda. "Cara…" susurró Juliette.

Tu corazón empezó a latir con furia, desenfrenado, siendo causante la situación. No querías mirar a Jeremy, aun cuando sentías su mirada aguardando a que tomaras la iniciativa. Miraste de reojo a Peter, quien te observaba vacío; después a Louis, quien comía botanas con desespero, esperando la escena; y por último, pero por quien más temías, a Juliette. Podías ver en sus ojos algo extraño, suplicando mudamente con ellos que no lo hicieras; como si de un super oído se tratara, parecías escuchar su corazón amenazando con destrozarse si presenciaba aquella escena; pero sabías que no podía levantarse, pues la obviedad sería tan clara que sus sentimientos terminarían expuestos.

Hasta que por fin, después de alrededor de dos minutos de extrema espera y la inquietante mirada que todos te lanzaban, encaraste a Jeremy.

Tus ojos se fueron directo a sus labios.

¿Éste sería tu primer beso? ¿Con una persona que, te caía bien, pero no me amabas? Siempre imaginaste tu primer beso con alguien que te gustara, por quien sintieras atracción no sólo física, si no también estuvieras enamorada de su alma, su corazón. Así de cursi era, pero estabas dispuesta a esperar por todo eso.

"¡Vamos, (T/n)!" exclamó Louis, ansioso, como si se tratara de un hecho extraordinario.

_Es sólo un juego_, te repetiste para ti misma.

Aun sin atreverte a mirarlo, decidiste acortar la distancia. El metro y medio que los separaba, pronto se convirtió en un roce de hombros. Él te miraba atento, esperando. Hasta que sus miradas chocaron; un brillo en sus ojos te indicó que, por lo menos, no era algo que le desagradase, cosa que te tranquilizó apenas un dos por ciento. Esta vez fue Jeremy el que miró hacia otro lugar al notar que la distancia entre ustedes se empezaba a acortar, obviamente nervioso.

Cerraste los ojos mientras, automáticamente, te dejabas llevar por el 'falso momento'.

Hasta que sentiste dos heladas manos en tus mejillas, haciéndote chocar rápidamente con algo que, claramente, no eran los labios de Jeremy. No abriste los ojos hasta que te separaste de él, encontrándote con la mirada confundida de todos.

Hasta que miraste a la izquierda, encontrandote con dos pies descalzos y pálidos.

"_¿Jack?"_ le preguntaste con la mirada, al chocar con sus característicos orbes azules.

"Tampoco especificaba dónde besarlo" soltó sin dejar de observarte.

* * *

**Holo personitas. En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, nada más que darles las gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, y pedirles paciencia, aunque la mayoría ya sabe las razones por las que no actualizo muy seguido.**

**¿Capítulo corto? Lo siento, planeaba que terminara así bieeeeen emocionante, pero preferí dejar aquello para el siguiente capítulo. Váyanse preparando porque uasndjsandjsnadsdasdisadoadoas *censored***

**Okay, kichus para todos ~**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	12. Chapter 12- Recuerdos

**Capítulo 12.-**

Delgadas gotas de frío sudor bajaron lentamente por tu sien, aun cuando el ambiente en la sala era bastante agradable, lo suficiente como para no morirse ni de frío ni de calor. Desviaste la mirada de Jack para observar a los demás, que te miraban sin entender la situación.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo!" exclamó Peter, captando la atención de todos, como intentando sacarte de la extraña situación. "No especificaba dónde besar; un beso en la mejilla sigue contando como beso, ¿no es así?"

Asentiste lentamente con la boca abierta.

"Chicos, ¿qué les parece si pedimos algo para cenar?" esta vez fue la dulce y cálida voz de Juliette la que habló, más la chica no quitaba la mirada de ti.

"¡PIDAMOS BURRITOS!" sugirió -o más bien ordenó- Louis, levantándose de su lugar emprendiendo una carrera hacia el teléfono.

"¡No! ¡NACHOS!"

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Jeremy levantándose de su lugar "¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y YO DECIDO QUE COMER!"

Mientras los chicos hacían su maratón para ver quién llegaba primero al teléfono de la cocina, Juliette aprovechó para acercarse a ti. Un poco cohibida, desviaste la mirada, en espera de lo que diría.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" cuestionó, con un toque de ansiedad y confusión en su voz.

Te tomó varios minutos responder, analizando severamente lo que dirías. "Por ti…" lograste decir, hilando las letras y silabas adecuadas.

Frunció el ceño sin entender, estando a punto de preguntar a qué te referías, le cortaste para aclarar a qué te referías. "No quise herirte… besando a alguien que tú quieres."

Fingió no entender. "C-claro que lo quiero… aún si lo besaras no veo el motivo para molestarme"

Sonreíste ante su actitud. "Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño…" una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus facciones, haciéndole notar que alguien la había descubierto. "Te gusta, ¿no es así?"

Se acomodó en su lugar, abrazando sus piernas como lo habías hecho tú anteriormente, ocultando su rostro entero, que se encontraba rojo en exceso por haber sido descubierta por alguien. Lanzó un par de murmullos inaudibles para ti.

"No tengas miedo de admitirlo… si quieres que no diga nada, está bien. No lo diré. Será como una piedra."

"¿Pero por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Sólo por mí?" susurró mostrando apenas sus ojos.

Miraste a Jack, quien ahora se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes cercanas. Algo en su expresión te indicaba que no andaba normal. Debías preguntarle qué hacía ahí, cómo había llegado, por qué su actitud y por qué había evitado lo anterior, aunque en parte, estabas agradecida por lo último. Ignoraste por el momento aquello y volviste la mirada a Juliette, quien mantenía clavada la mirada en la botella.

"Sí."

"Debiste aprovechar. A ti también te gusta, ¿no es así?" musitó esta vez mirándote.

Tus mejillas enrojecieron, mientras soltabas una risa. Negaste con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. "No. Le tengo un aprecio bastante especial, pero no me gusta; además apenas y lo conozco. No es mi tipo" dijiste como si realmente tuvieras un ideal.

Algo pareció calmar su alma y su expresión. Sonrió, mostrando sus aperlados dientes. "Creía que si te gustaba... Ya sabes, por lo de la cocina."

Nuevamente te sentiste a explotar, pero no dijiste nada. Retiraste un mechón de tu rostro y lo pusiste detrás de tu oreja, intentando excusar lo anterior.

"Lo siento" murmuraste.

"Ah, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Fui yo la tonta por ponerme celosa sin antes preguntarte."

La miraste ahora más segura, más contenta. Como si un gran peso se le hubiera sido arrebatado de los hombros. Empezó a tararear una canción, probablemente pretendiendo amenguar la tensión que anteriormente se había formado en sus alrededores.

"¿Y por qué no se lo dices?" le cuestionaste repentinamente. Su rostro se congeló, con un rosa delicado dibujándose lentamente en sus pómulos.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Díselo."

No eras la más indicaba para sugerirle aquello, pero algo te decía que si ella alguna vez le confesara al chico sus sentimientos, podrían ser correspondidos. Imaginaste a los dos, de la mano, paseando por algún lugar, y al menos en tu mente, se veían lindos juntos.

Con su dedo índice, empezó a dibujar círculos en el piso alfombrado, denotando nerviosismo. Vaciló unos segundos pensando en lo que diría, más no la dejaste hablar. "Se nota que te quiere."

Antes de que continuases, negó bruscamente con la cabeza. "No creo que me quiera como yo lo quiero a él."

Enarcaste una ceja y comprendiste a lo que se refería. Ella no tenía ni siquiera la ilusión de que Jeremy se fijara en ella, ni siquiera el fantaseo de imaginarse juntos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no siente lo mismo que tú?"

Lanzó un breve suspiro al aire como si estuviera enlistando sus pensamientos. "No me ve como te ve a ti…"

Algo te hizo sentir mal. No sabías si era culpa, pero era un sentimiento bastante similar.

"Por supuesto que no te ve como a mí me ve… a ti te mira de una manera especial."

Un delicado color carmín hizo presencia en sus marcados pero sutiles pómulos. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como aquella oración le hacía tan mal pero a la vez tan bien a su corazón. No tenía la certeza, y tú tampoco la tenías, pero él, por supuesto, la miraba de una manera diferente. Y por supuesto. No podía mirar de la misma manera a quien había conocido días atrás a quien había estado con él desde la infancia.

"He estado enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria" comenzó, jugueteando con cierta inquietud las agujetas de sus coloridos _vans_. "Nuestros padres son amigos. Mejores amigos, como lo somos él y yo. Nos conocemos desde bebés, pero nunca hablamos hasta que entramos al jardín. Ahí nos volvimos inseparables. Se podría decir que yo era el patito feo de la familia y de cualquier lugar, lo que provocaba que todos me molestaran. Él me protegía de todos y de todo, como el hermano mayor que no tengo. Y así fue para mí por mucho tiempo. Lo admiraba tanto por su valentía y, aunque fuera celoso y sobreprotector, lo quería mucho. Hasta que crecimos, y mi manera de verlo cambió. Ya te imaginas de qué manera."

"La secundaria fue difícil. Seguía siendo fea. Los brackets y lentes no ayudaban mucho. Jeremy y yo estuvimos en las mismas aulas, gracias a Dios, y como siempre, éramos inseparables. Ahí conocimos a Louis. Desde ahí, los tres, no hicimos muy unidos. Pero, ya sabes. Jeremy es bastante atractivo y, a pesar de su raro carácter, llamaba la atención de muchas chicas. Conoció a una chica y cupido lo flechó; se enamoró de ella. Gracias a la intervención de Lou, se volvieron novios. Fue quizá la etapa más difícil, pues el mejor amigo que creía tener, no me hablaba si no era para que le pasara la tarea. Cambió mucho y todo por culpa de esa chica. Incluso me ignoraba, pasaba alado de mí y no tenía las intenciones de saludarme. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la esperanza de que él, tarde o temprano, volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Y así fue. La chica lo engañó, él se deprimió y volvió a acercarse a mí; yo siempre estuve ahí, con los brazos abiertos, para sostenerlo si él caía.

"Pero, ¿tú crees que alguna vez ha notado eso? Oh, no. Nunca. Aunque lo intente un millón de veces, con señales de humo, que capte mis indirectas que son tan directas a la vez, él no comprende y tengo que quedarme callada."

Sus ojos tenían una apariencia hueca, como si no tuviera color, con la vista perdida en la chimenea artificial (porque era más adorno que de utilidad).

"Debería decirle" susurró Jack. Prácticamente, habías olvidado su presencia en el lugar, pues hasta el momento había permanecido callado, atento a la conversación.

"¿Por qué no le dices?" le cuestionaste, imitando la sugerencia de Jack.

Dibujó una sonrisa sin emoción en su rostro y suspiró, por enésima vez. "Estuve dispuesta a decirle un tiempo después de que cortó con su novia. Incluso aproveché a quitar los brackets, a preocuparme más por mi apariencia… a verme linda sólo por él. Sin embargo, su tristeza permanecía y me echó un discurso de que no quería saber nada del amor. Que no servía. ¿Crees que eso me dio ánimos? Al contrario. Me deshizo por completo y la idea fue desechada. No quería que nuestra amistad acabase y menos por unos estúpidos sentimientos como los míos. Por lo que prefiero guardármelos hasta que mueran solos…"

Jack se levantó casi automáticamente de su lugar y llegó con pasos firmes y sonoros hacia donde estaba la ahora deprimida chica. Se inclinó hasta su nivel y la encaró, mostrando sus oscuras y gruesas cejas encontradas.

"¿Guardarte tus sentimientos? ¿De qué te va a servir? ¿Eh? ¡Dime!" le regañó como si esta pudiera escucharle. Lo observaste con los ojos abiertos, no entiendo muy bien a dónde quería llegar. "Llegará el momento en el que te arrepentirás de no haber dicho las cosas a su debido tiempo, y te preguntarás, ¿por qué no lo dije? No sabes qué es lo que te depara la vida para mañana. Así que, ¿qué esperas? Las cosas deben decirse en el momento, cuando se sienten, ¡cuando todo nace!"

El alegato de Jack llegó a su fin cuando el bullicio de la cocina hizo presencia trasladándose hasta la sala. Jeremy llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico pegado al hombro mientras los otros dos balbuceaban cosas, suplicando que pidiera lo que ellos deseaban comer.

Jeremy los ignoró y miró hacia ustedes. "Julie," llamó a la chica, captando su atención "dime, es mi cumpleaños y tú me conoces mejor que nadie. ¿Qué es lo que yo comería en un día tan especial?" la chica posó un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando "O no. Mejor dicho, ¿qué deseas comer?"

Juliette abrió la boca un poco sorprendida, encontrándose de pronto en una confusa decisión.

Mientras ellos empezaban a discutir por lo que hasta ahora no había decido cenar, buscaste a Jack con la mirada, quien había prácticamente huido al ver el torbellino acercarse.

Entonces lo hallaste sentado en una esquina, con los ojos perdidos en el ventanal que se encontraban en el comedor. Aquella imagen de él lo hacía lucir débil, como si algo de lo que había dicho le hubiera causado un repentino dolor o alguna especie de recuerdo que le provocase el mismo sentimiento de suplicio. Le lanzaste una última mirada y esperaste a que por fin eligieran la cena.

Al final, optaron por una pizza, casi típico en las cenas con amigos. La comida transcurrió rápida y divertida, aproximándose el momento de partida. Pronto, aquella hora llegó. Tu padre estacionó su auto en la puerta e hizo sonar el claxon sonoramente. Te despediste rápidamente de todos, no sin antes intercambiar celulares con Juliette. Te habías ganado una nueva amiga.

Al llegar a casa, subiste rápidamente las escaleras, directo a tu habitación. Jack ya estaba ahí, sentando en la silla del escritorio, sosteniendo un lapicero y haciendo garabatos en un muchos _post-it_.

Te acercaste con todas las intenciones de preguntarle que le pasaba, más las palabras no salían de tu boca. Era como si su aura débil te contagiara, haciéndote sentir de igual manera. Posaste una mano sobre su hombro, en modo de consuelo.

"Estoy bien" espetó, respondiendo a la pregunta que mudamente habías dejado en el aire.

"No lo pareces"

Se levantó de golpe, dejando que la silla rotatoria se deslizara y chocara contra la pared impetuosamente. Miraba hacia la ventana, dándote la espalda, no queriendo mostrar su rostro que repentinamente se había transfigurado en un sentimiento de lo que parecía ser nostalgia.

Sin embargo, algo en ti te empujó a querer ayudarlo, escucharlo y consolarlo, aun si él no te lo permitía.

"Si hay algo que tengas que decir… algo por lo que necesites desahogarte, aquí estoy. Dispuesta a escucharte. Prometo no interrumpirte…"

Una risita irónica escapó de sus labios, interrumpiéndote. "Debería ser yo el que haga eso… escucharte y ayudarte…"

Te sentaste en tu cama, con tus piernas cruzadas. "Pero yo no tengo nada que platicar. Además, dicen que para que una relación funcione debe haber comunicación mutua. Uno debe escuchar al otro."

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. No sabía por qué, pero sus mejillas ardieron de una manera peculiar al escuchar la palabra relación.

"Vamos" susurraste, logrando que él volteara y te mirara. "Siéntate y expulsa lo que oprime tu alma" dijiste mientras le dabas unas palmadas a la cama, para que tomara asiento a tu lado.

Él aceptó, sentándose con las piernas estiradas. Te miró un poco confundido, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir. Le sonreíste, intentando brindarle confianza. Su corazón dio un brinco, haciéndole sentir inexplicablemente nervioso.

Tomó aire y ordenó sus palabras, más seguro y dispuesto a abrirse contigo.

"Hace poco más de dos años, fui convocado a ser un guardián. Yo ni siquiera sabía el porqué de mi existencia, no tenía recuerdos. Lo único que sabía era mi nombre, que era el que traía el invierno y que la luna me había escogido para serlo. Y el que me eligieran para tener un cargo como el de ser un guardián, era algo que me había tomado desprevenido. Claro, al principio me negué. No quería tener responsabilidades, pues eso no iba conmigo. Un tipo aventurado y despreocupado. Pero por azares del destino, encontré mis recuerdos..."

"¿Cómo? ¿Encontraste tus recuerdos? ¿De qué manera?" interrumpiste, fallando a tu propio compromiso de no interrumpirle mientras hablaba. Él ignoro aquello, un poco divertido por tu tono curioso.

"Gracias a Tooth, el hada de los dientes" sonrió. "Resulta que los dientes guardan recuerdos, y dado que ella es quien los recolecta, ella posee las vivencias y memorias de todos. Pero eso es algo que te puedo explicar después."

Asentiste y le indicaste mudamente que podía continuar. "Al encontrar mis recuerdos, dude un poco sobre saber acerca de ellos, sin embargo, abrí el contenedor y me vi en mi vida pasada" sonrió con nostalgia, recordando con claridad el momento en que sus memorias pasaron como una película frente a sus ojos. "Era igual que ahora; descuidado, travieso, hacía que todos rieran… era un poco loco, aún más que ahora. Tenía una hermanita, linda y encantadora" su sonrisa se ensanchó, imaginándose a su pequeña hermana corriendo con sus amigos detrás de él. "Un día, ella y yo salimos a patinar sobre un hermoso lago congelado cercano a nuestra casa. Todo iba bien, hasta que ella patinó sobre un pedazo de hielo frágil. Este amenazaba con romperse si ella se movía un solo centímetro. Sentí miedo. Miedo porque le pasara algo y yo permaneciera inútil ahí, sin ayudarla ni salvarla" la escena se recreó en su mente, clara y vivaz. "Pensé rápido e ideé una manera de mantenerle a salvo. Y lo hice. La saqué del peligro. Sin embargo, fui yo el que cayó a las gélidas aguas…"

Un delicado chillido de horror se escapó de tus labios, obligándote a cubrir tu boca con ambas manos. Él te miró sereno, comprendiendo tu sorpresa.

"Y desde eso comprendí por qué el hombre de la luna me había escogido. Salvé a mi hermana, y creo que él notó mi valentía y coraje, siempre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a quien quiero. Y me sentí feliz por haber hecho eso."

Le miraste intentando disimular tu pena y asombro. Detallando con la vista cada facción que él poseía.

"Pero no hay día que no las extrañe. A ella y a mi madre. Desde que las vi en mi visión, las echo tanto de menos que es inexplicable lo que siento. Si yo hubiera sabido que me iba a ocurrir tal cosa… yo…" su voz se cortó momentáneamente, con su tono flaqueando y amenazante con quebrarse "… hubiera aprovechado cada momento, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, alado de ellas dos… Les hubiera hecho saber cada día sin falta cuánto las amo…"

Notaste en sus ojos un leve brillo, un brillo que no mostraba felicidad, sino tristeza. Sus ojos cristalinos te transmitieron la debilidad que él de por si emanaba. No lloraba, pero tú quisiste hacerlo. Notar su fragilidad, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, te hacía mal.

Lo habías visto sonreír, reír cada vez que te hacía una broma, enojarse, gritar; lo habías visto balbucear mientras dormía, lanzando leves insultos cada vez que perdía en uno de los videojuegos de la computadora que le habías enseñado a jugar; pero nunca lo habías visto derramar una lágrima. Y aunque hoy pareciera estar a punto de romper en llanto, no flaqueó en ningún instante. El Jack de apariencia fuerte y segura seguía ahí, aunque en su interior fuese como un muñeco de papel, frágil y manipulable.

Quizá fue el momento lo que te hizo actuar tan súbitamente; el verlo cayendo sin moverse, débil y pesaroso. Tus brazos lo rodearon inconscientemente, como buscando darle conforte y alivio, ahuyentando sus nostálgicos recuerdos.

Su postura fue rígida en un principio, pero sentir tu calor, tu sigiloso pero sincero consuelo, le hicieron relajarse con cada respiración que ambos emitían. Su corazón latía ferozmente, avivando aquellos extraños síntomas que desde hace días había presenciado en su corazón. Pero esta vez no eran molestos; al contrario, eran confortantes y satisfactorios; le hacían sentirse volando, atrapado en una jaula de emociones de las que no quería soltarse.

Estuviste apunto de soltarlo, cuando fueron sus brazos los que esta vez te rodearon. Delicados hipidos escaparon de sus labios, y aunque no podías verlo, sabías que estaba llorando. Con unas palmaditas en su espalda, dejaste que sacara todo lo que, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, llevaba guardado en lo más hondo de su interior.

Los minutos pasaron y fue él quien rompió el abrazo. No se atrevió a mirarte, temeroso a que te burlaras de su apariencia.

Notaste sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Sus largas pestañas se encontraban mojadas, debido a las lágrimas; sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y pequeños hipos aún escapaban de sus labios.

"¿Sabes, Jack?" murmuraste captando su atención, intentando atrapar su mirada. "A veces es necesario sacar todo aquello que nos hace sentir mal… enojados… tristes. No puedes pretender aguantando, porque ese dolor aumenta y cuando quieras desecharlo, será mucho peor. Siempre que te sientas de esa manera, asegúrate de desahogarte. Llora, grita, o simplemente haz algo para distraerte."

Sus orbes azules te inspeccionaron un tanto aturdidos. Delineó tu rostro: tu nariz, tus cejas, tus ojos, tus mejillas, tus labios… al detenerse ahí, recordó la escena que hace unas horas el detuvo e impidió. Sacudió la cabeza desechando el recuerdo, que creaba en él un sentimiento sofocante.

"Soy patético" soltó, mirando a sus manos.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres mejor tú para esto que yo… ¿te apetece que cambiemos de lugar?" bromeó. Soltaste una risa, llevando tu mano hacia su cabello y revolviéndolo traviesamente.

Entonces recordaste. "Oye, ¿cómo es que llegaste a casa de Jeremy? Dijiste que no irías por nada del mundo…"

Su rostro decayó. Preso por el pánico, se apresuró a contestar:

"Tenía que protegerte. Ibas a estar rodeada de adolescentes peligrosos."

Reíste sonoramente ante su comentario, no encontrándole sentido.

"¿Peligrosos? Lo más peligro que le he visto usar a Peter es un lápiz. Jeremy es partidario de la paz y Louis… es Louis."

Hizo un mohín, uniendo sus cejas.

"Además… ¿por qué evitaste que besara a Jeremy?"

Nuevamente, el pavor le inundó.

"¡Para protegerte!"

"Ay, ¡por favor! ¡Que excusa tan…!"

"¡Malagradecida!" profanó indignado. "Yo intentando evitar que sucedan cosas trágicas y…"

"¿Qué tiene de trágico un beso?" cuestionaste divertida.

La situación en si era estúpida pero divertida. Sea cual sea la razón por la que Jack había evitado aquel contacto, era bastante obvio que ahora no encontraba cómo justificar su acción.

Desvió su mirada y observó sus pies. En sí, ni siquiera él tenía idea del por qué había evitado aquello. Aunque había dicho que no iría, te siguió hasta casa del chico y observó, escondido dentro la casa, cada movimiento que habían realizado. Hasta que llegó la hora del juego y escuchó el reto que te había tocado. Algo le hizo reaccionar y evitar aquello era lo único que podía hacer.

'_Jack, dime, ¿sabes qué es el amor?' _La voz de Tooth hizo presencia en su cabeza. Su corazón latió fuertemente. '_Lo que nosotros creemos es que tú sientes celos'_. El palpitar incrementó su intensidad.

Llevó su mano a su corazón. Sus latidos eran extrañamente feroces, violentos. No le causaban dolor, pero le provocaban una extraña sensación en aquella región.

Entonces te miró, con tu rostro divertido y tu expresión de _qué esperas para contestarme_.

Examinó con cuidado tus facciones, nuevamente. Empezó por tu rebelde y algo despeinado cabello; tus ojos con su color tan particular pero que desprendían un brillo sin igual; tu nariz respingada, perfectamente alineada; tus cejas, ni muy pobladas ni muy carentes; tus mejillas, siempre sonrosadas y, tenía que admitirlo, _apretables_… Y se detuvo, otra vez, en tus labios. Pero esta vez no despegó su vista de ahí. No eran ni delgados ni gruesos, eran bastante proporcionales, con ese color rosa que siempre estaba presente… lo suficientemente _antojables_. Su corazón latió atrozmente una vez. ¿Qué fue lo último que pensó?

Entonces el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Su vista no podía despegarla de tu boca; miró hacia tus ojos, y después volvió hasta aquellos compañeros atractivos que poseías como labios.

La distancia empezó a acortarse, cosa que notaste y te tensó. Sin embargo, no fuiste capaz de alejarte. Caíste en el encantamiento de sus preciosos ojos azules, su fresco y embriagador aroma, sus pestañas largas…

Te dejaste llevar por el momento, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacías. Quizá habías caído bajo un hechizo. Cerraste los ojos en el momento que él lo hizo, acortando la escasa distancia que había entre ustedes.

Y sus labios chocaron delicadamente. El gélido tacto de él te hizo estremecer un poco, pero no fue suficiente como para separarte. No querías deshacer ese momento. El roce era tan tierno, tan inexperto, tan dulce que era lo suficiente para aturdir. El sabor de sus labios no tenía igual, aunque nunca habías probado otros, pareciera que era lo mejor que habías probado. Era adictivo. Y él sentía lo mismo, quizá aún más.

Tu corazón latía. Latía como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ¿Qué taaal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿FALTÓ ACCIÓN? (?) Intenté dar lo mejor de mi, y créanme, mientras escribía esto, fangirleaba mucho :| jojo. Y aunque no lo crean, ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo 3 Y es que tengo taaaantas ideas en mi cabeza. De verdad. Estos días han nacido muchas ideas, tantas que necesito escribirlas para enfocarlas bien. Con decirles, que ya tengo casi completo el final (en mi mente, claro), ¡pero la historia ya tiene finaaal!. Y sí, quizá me gane el odio de muchas pero buee... (no se apresuren, me aseguraré de no hacerles sufrir mucho :3). De verdad que ya tengo la mayoría de la trama concluida, y eso me pone muy pero muy feliz :) Y es que sin su apoyo, personitas hermosas preciosas, no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí. **

**También se me han ocurrido muchas cosillas para los one-shots. Uh oh, sí. Y alguien por ahí me recomendó que le agreguemos lemmon a esta historia... pero es algo que no tengo del todo seguro, puesto que yo nunca he escrito lemmon. Quizá se incluya en los one-shots que, si me animo a hacer algunos, se publiquen :)**

**¡Muchísisisisisisisimas gracias a tooooodas! (digo todas porque, si no me equivoco, las lectoras son niñas e.e) Por los reviews, los follows, los fav's; cuando leo sus reviews me sacan una sonrisota que hace que mis ideas exploten y que, quiero que sepan, esta historia sigue en curso sólo por ustedes :') *Se pone sentimental* Así que, les repito, ¡infinitas gracias! ****Se avanza poquito a poquito, pero me alegra saber que les hago fangirlear aunque sea un poquito :')**

**Un último favor. Si alguna de ustedes conoce un libro, una novela, de amor, comedia, fantasía, cualquiera de esos géneros (mejor si son combinados), me recomienden algunas obras, pues recientemente terminé un libro (lo devoré en el fin de semana, omg e.e), y no tienen idea de cómo sirven de inspiración.**

**Como sea, que tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que, según mis ansias de escribir, será pronto, a mas tardar, el jueves que no tengo clases :) ¡Kichus~!**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	13. Chapter 13- Los Guardianes

**Capítulo 13.**

Quizá respirar no era tan vital para él, pero para ti lo era, y la sensación de asfixia te empezaba a inundar. La separación fue inevitable.

El contacto visual perduró por varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos habló, permaneciendo en silencio, como si pudiesen transmitirse todo lo que sentían tan sólo con mirarse. Tú perdida en sus bellísimos orbes azules y él en tus brillantes ojos.

Jack fue el primero en percatarse de lo ocurrido, rebobinando la escena y reproduciéndola fugazmente en su cabeza. Dio un brinco fuera de la cama, viendo hacia la ventana, ocultando el pronto sonrojo que había explotado en su pálido rostro.

Tú, por tu parte, permaneciste intacta en tu lugar. Únicamente escuchando los frenéticos y salvajes latidos de tu corazón, que se escuchaban como si tuvieras un micrófono dentro y una bocina que permitiera a todos escuchar los golpecillos.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, la comunicación que había empezado a crecer alegremente, comenzó a mermar considerablemente. Cuando querían comunicarse, con trabajo lograban intercambiar sílabas, o simplemente se comunicaban con la mirada. Más sin embargo, cuando notaban que se observaban mutuamente, volvían a ignorarse con la pena estampada en sus rostros. Sin embargo, él te acompañaba a todas partes. Desde la escuela hasta a hacer las compras para la semana que te encargaban tus padres.

En la escuela, tu amistad con Jeremy y Louis aumentaba positivamente. Al parecer, y gratamente para ti, el episodio del casi beso no afectó de manera negativa en tu relación con Jeremy. Con Louis todo iba normal, -aunque te molestara en secreto con Jeremy por lo ocurrido y lograra que te sonrojaras- el chico era divertido y un gran amigo.

Claro, a Jack, que te acompañaba a cada momento, se le hacía cada vez más difícil ocultar ese sentimiento que aborrecía cuando te veía junto a los tres chicos que tenías como amigos. Cada que podía, evitaba que hicieras el mínimo contacto físico con los chicos, o simplemente los fulminaba con la mirada, como queriendo usar su bastón para congelarlos. Aquellas indiscreciones, no pasaron desapercibidas para ti. Siendo sus celosas acciones bastante evidentes, tu sospecha de que el chico sintiera algo por ti aumentaba a sobremanera, aunque te causara un poco de confusión y vergüenza.

Y así pasaron las semanas. La primavera se acentuaba con dureza, con la calidez en el ambiente cada vez más presente y las flores y colores armónicos adornando todos los lugares. Aquello te desconcertaba un poco. Tu país era bastante tropical, con las primaveras y veranos bastante calientes, temperaturas que lograban sobrepasar los 40°. Siendo Jack el espíritu del invierno, ¿no le resultaba incómodo? ¿No afectaría en su vitalidad?

Curiosa por saber si ocurría algún cambio en él, te dispusiste a eliminar la barrera que empezaron a construir en el transcurso de las semanas.

Jack estaba en el estudio de tu padre, en un sofá rojo y mullido que daba a espaldas de la puerta, a lado de un enorme estante lleno de libros. Su mirada estaba clavada en un viejo, gordo y casi descocido libro, con letras doradas en la portada y hojas gastadas saliéndose por todas partes.

Aprovechando que se encontraba inmerso e hipnotizado por el grande libro, te acercaste sigilosamente. Viendo sobre su hombro, notaste que hojeaba tu libro favorito de la infancia: "Los Guardianes de la Ilusión."

Tus ojos brillaron, recordando todas las incontables veces que pediste a tu madre que te leyera el libro antes de dormir, hasta que pudiste leerlo por tu cuenta. Aquella obra traía relatos fantásticos y bonitos, además de las descripciones de los seres fantásticos como Santa y el Hada de los Dientes, y también de los lugares en los que ellos vivían.

Jack notó tu presencia, dando un brinco y cerrando con firmeza el libro, dispuesto a marcharse.

"¡No te vayas!" exclamaste rodeando el sillón hasta quedar a un metro y medio de él.

Te miró un tanto nervioso, estático en su lugar. Después de un rato, volvió a sentarse de igual manera a como estaba anteriormente.

"Quería platicar contigo…" murmuraste tomando asiento a su lado. Él asintió, tragando saliva e intentando encontrar algo para decirte.

Le echaste un ojo al libro y sonreíste. "Vaya, ¿lo estabas leyendo?" Asintió, aún mudo. "Es un libro precioso… mi favorito de la infancia."

Él sonrió, volviendo a abrir el libro y hojeando con ternura las hojas, temeroso de desprender una más del montón. "Si, es precioso" habló por fin, perdido entre las ilustraciones impresas en las hojas.

Te acercaste sin recato a él, sin pena de que sus hombros rozaran y que tu cálido aliento chocara contrariándose con él gélido de él. Él se paralizó, no sabiendo que hacer ante tu cercanía. Tomaste el libro entre tus manos, hojeando con la misma delicadeza que él las páginas de tu libro.

Las ilustraciones eran bellísimas. Llegaron a la parte en la que estaban las fichas de los personajes. El primero era Santa, con su característica barba blanca y sus mejillas sonrosadas; después venían el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua, Sandman, Cupido, Nightlight, el Padre Tiempo y muchísimos otros. Era como una recopilación de todos los seres mágicos que podían existir. Una antología. Y sus casi trescientas páginas le eran vastas al libro.

"Ninguna de las ilustraciones le hace justicia a los verdaderos" añadió de repente Jack. Le miraste sin entender, a lo que él te miró ya sin timidez. "Me refiero a que ninguno de ellos es físicamente como aquí."

"¿No? ¿Y cómo son?"

Posicionó mejor el libro entre sus piernas, regresando a las páginas donde se encontraban las ilustraciones de los guardianes. Cuando llegó a Santa, lo examinó un poco antes de empezar:

"Norte no es así. Sí, es alto y grandulón, también esa blanca barba, pero su panza no es tan grande" su comentario te hizo reír, haciendo que él sonriera "Además, sus ojos son más grandes. Y azules. Tiene tatuajes en los brazos también…"

"¿¡Santa tiene tatuajes!?" cuestionaste sorprendida. Jack asintió, explicándote todos los tatuajes que Norte tenía.

"Tooth no es como aquí. No tiene ni un vestido ni una varita mágica. Parece más bien un colibrí" eso último provocó que hicieras una mueca bastante chistosa, haciendo que Jack se carcajeara. Sin embargo, no explicó más. "Conejo no es pequeñito ni lindo. Es grande, alto, y tiene un boomerang y huevos de pascua explosivos. Además de que tiene siempre mal genio. Sandman es bastante parecido aquí, con la diferencia de que no es alto; es enano y chistoso."

Sonreíste imaginando a cada uno de los guardianes que Jack te había descrito. Si en ilustraciones te eran magníficos, no querías imaginártelos en persona. "Pero algún día los conocerás y verás cómo son en realidad" agregó Jack. Tu sonrisa no pudo ampliarse más.

Jack continuó describiendo a los demás personajes del libro, comentando que no llevaba una buena relación de Nightlight, el Padre Tiempo era más bien un viejito gruñón debido a la edad y que a las únicas que no conocía de ahí era a la Madre Naturaleza y a Cupido.

Hasta que llegó a una página, donde se detuvo, no entendiendo muy bien el título y sin reconocer a la persona. Lo miraste también, intentando saber de quién se trataba. La ilustración mostraba a un hombre, con larga barba blanca y cejas pobladas, con un manto plateado como batón y bastón que brillaba en la punta; junto a él había un muñeco de nieve, que parecía tener vida también por la amplia sonrisa que poseía y la rama que poseía como mano, que parecía estar saludando.

Te atragantaste con tu saliva, oprimiendo una carcajada que empezaba a nacer en tu interior. Leíste el título, verificando el no haber leído mal:

"_Old Man Winter (Padre del Invierno)_".

Jack te miró extrañando, con una ceja alzada, esperando a que le explicaras que te ocurría.

"Jack… ese señor…" señalaste, con tu dedo temblando por la risa que bloqueabas "…es…"

"¿Quién?" preguntó impaciente "¿Quién es?"

"Es… eres tú"

Observó bien la figura, poniendo de cabeza el mismo libro. Leyó unas treinta veces el título, haciendo lo mismo que tú, verificando el no haber leído mal.

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" murmuró un tanto indignado. Negaste divertida. "Yo no soy así… ¡no soy así de viejo!"

No pudiste más y te echaste a reír. Las carcajadas inundaban el estudio, combinándose con los furiosos parloteos de Jack, quejándose de la apariencia que le daban en el libro.

Cerró con enojo el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de alado. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros, inflando sus mejillas. Le miraste con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa asfixiante que te atacaba. Intentaste hablar pero te faltaba respiración y el estómago dolía.

"Jack" hablaste como pudiste. El chico te ignoró. "Jack…"

"No me hables" te cortó.

Tu risa se acabó instantáneamente, no entendiendo la repentina actitud del espíritu. "¿Qué ocurre, Jack?" preguntaste. Miró hacia la dirección contraria, indicando que te estaba ignorando. "¡Hey! ¡No me ignores!"

El chico te miró, aún con un delicado mohín en su rostro. "¡Si yo quiero te puedo ignorar!" exclamó como niño pequeño.

"¡No puedes!"

"Si puedo."

"No puedes… no soportarías ignorarme."

"Lo había hecho bien hasta ahora."

Al principio no comprendiste sus palabras, pero después todo tuvo sentido en tu cabeza. Las últimas semanas habían sido extrañas debido a los débiles intentos por parte de Jack para ignorarte y por la tuya también. Sonreíste con picardía.

"No lo hacías bien. Se notaba a leguas que morías por hablarme" le molestaste.

Sus cejas se unieron más y un rosado adornó sus mejillas, haciendo lucir gracioso su rostro. Dios, ¿de dónde había salido esa parte de ti?

"N-no quería hablarte" acotó tartamudeando.

"Demostrabas todo lo contrario."

"Claro que no."

"Y eres muy egoísta."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó.

"No querías que ni Peter, ni Jeremy, ni Lou se acercaran a mí… ¿o me equivoco?"

El rojo se encendió aún más en su rostro, haciéndole perder los estribos. No sabía que responder, no sabía ni que pensar. Se encontraba acorralado, en la esquina más remota de la habitación. No tenía escapatoria. Se encontraba amenazado por tu presencia, por tu repentina observación y tu presuntuoso y extraño carácter momentáneo.

Sonreíste, como si hubieras obtenido la victoria. Más fuiste interrumpida por su voz.

"Sí. No quería que se acercaran a ti. Lo odio" comenzó levantándose del asiento, captando tu atención, cambiando por completo tu semblante seguro y confiado. "Aborrezco que estén cerca de ti. Aborrezco que te hablen, que te miren, que toquen. Cuando lo hacen, siento que me golpean, que me debilitan. No quiero que lo hagan. Simplemente No quiero. Detesto el tan sólo pensarlo" repentinamente, su posición cambió, acorralándote en el respaldo del sofá, controlando su equilibrio apoyándose del mismo y posicionando sus brazos arriba de tus hombros. "No quiero verte cerca de ellos. No quiero que les hables. No quiero que ellos te roben sonrisas… _No quiero compartirte_."

Lo último te mutiló, aún sin saber por qué. Jack permaneció intacto en su lugar, hundiéndose en tus ojos mientras te miraba sin reserva. Tus mejillas no podían arder más, haciéndote sentir a explotar. Aquello fue algo inesperado, algo que en definitiva no te esperabas. Aunque claro, desde el principio debiste de haberte preparado para algo similar, pues tu traviesa actitud iba en busca de algo parecido.

Te estremeciste en tu lugar, escurriéndote de espaldas en el sofá, desviando la mirada de tu guardián.

¿Había sido una confesión? ¿Se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel como guardián? Las preguntas simplemente burbujeaban en tu mente y explotaban haciendo bullicio.

Eliminó su postura y se dirigió hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos despertaste de tu trance, lanzándote detrás de él. Iba hacia tu cuarto, hasta donde lo seguiste. Al entrar, lo hallaste quitándole el seguro a tu ventana, dispuesto a salir volando. Más tú lo impediste, abrazándolo por la espalda.

"¿A dónde vas?" susurraste, apegada a su espalda.

"A donde sea" respondió con simpleza, con la voz apagada.

"No te vayas"

Tu voz voló por el aire, con tu tono impregnado en los oídos de este. El matiz que habías usado al hablar había sonado dulce, encantando, persuasivo, bastante complaciente para Jack. Con delicadeza, cerró la ventana de nuevo, volviéndose hacia ti, hasta rodearte con sus brazos.

El gélido tacto que sentiste cuando sus brazos te envolvieron, te hizo estremecer. Su respiración golpeaba tu oreja derecha y tu nuca, siendo lenta y relajante. Súbitamente, su mano empezó a moverse lentamente en tu espalda, arriba a abajo, de manera dulce y grata. Su repentino tacto te hizo cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del mismo. Tu respiración se hizo un tanto acelerada, haciendo que Jack tiritara de manera extraña.

Con delicadeza y a paso lento, te llevó a la cama, donde ambos se sentaron, aún sin separarse. Y cuando lo hicieron, se miraron profundamente a los ojos, como lo habían estado haciendo muy a menudo las últimas semanas.

"¿Qué es esto que siento, (T/n)?" te preguntó, sin despegar su mirada de tus ojos.

"No lo sé…"

Tomó tu mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, con las intenciones de que sintieras tu corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

"¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?" preguntó ido.

"No" dijiste mientras negaste suavemente con la cabeza. Creíste ver sus ojos oscurecer un poco, preso por un imprevisto vacío. "Creo que más"

Y el color volvió a sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar de sobremanera. Sus brazos te rodearon nuevamente, esta vez levantándose, obligándote a hacerlo también. Le preguntaste con la mirada qué estaba haciendo, a lo que respondió con una enorme sonrisa:

"Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar." Enarcaste una ceja y le preguntaste a qué se refería. "Ya lo verás. Sólo quiero que cierres los ojos"

Le miraste indecisa, pero hiciste lo que te dijo. Llevaste con cautela tus manos hasta tu rostro, cubriendo tus ojos con ambas palmas. Sentiste su mano abandonar su sitio de tu cintura.

Anteriormente, en una de sus últimas visitas al Polo Norte, Jack había tenido una plática especial a solas con Norte. Este, embaucado entre la alegría e incertidumbre, atrapado por la impulsión, ofreció a Jack una esfera mágica, diciendo que la usara cuando este quisiera ir contigo al Polo Norte, y así tuvieran la dicha de conocerte. Jack la aceptó de inmediato. Al llegar a tu casa, la ocultó en tu ropero, en un lugar donde tú no pudieras encontrarla.

Al hallarla, la posicionó enfrente de ti, murmurando el sitio al que te llevaría.

"¿Qué haces?" cuestionaste empezando a sentirte curiosa e impaciente.

"Ya lo verás."

Tan pronto como terminó, lanzó a la esfera hacia el suelo. Al impactar contra el duro piso, emitió un pasmoso sonido, haciéndote retirar tus manos de tu cara. Tu quijada cayó, mientras observabas una especie de luminoso vórtex, con la imagen de un palacio en su interior. Miraste con los ojos abiertos como platos a Jack, quien mantenía su típica sonrisa traviesa grabada en su cara.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" preguntaste aumentando el volumen de tu voz.

"¿Estás lista?" cuestionó posicionando, nuevamente, su mano en tu cintura.

"¿Para qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡¿JACK!?"

"En sus marcas, listos…" y antes de que pudieras rogarle porque no te obligara a lanzarte por ahí, el chico te empujó junto a él dentro del portal "¡FUERA!"

* * *

La cálida sensación de la taza de cocoa caliente reconfortaba tus manos por la frialdad del ambiente. El cálido aura que desprendía la chimenea llegaba para calmar el temblor que las bajas temperaturas ocasionaban en ti, ya que no tenías la costumbre de sentir tal grado de frialdad.

Desde su llegada, Tooth se había pasado varios minutos reprendiendo a Jack por haberte traído en tales circunstancias, no estando al tanto de tu debilidad ante el extremado frío y por no haber avisado al polo con tiempo. El espíritu se limitaba a asentir con pesadez con cada regaño que el hada le concedía.

Tú estabas, no solo conmocionada por el leve trauma de haber sido transportada por un vórtice, si no el haber conocido, en persona, a los seres que tú creíste meramente imaginarios. O al menos hasta que conociste a Jack.

Observaste con detalle a cada uno de los guardianes, que ahora se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

Norte era un hombre con una estatura extraordinaria; robusto y de apariencia fuerte, de talante frío pero bastante amable y risueño. Su característica barba blancuzca era lo único que no se perdía en la apariencia que normalmente le pintaban a los niños, además de su traje rojo, más no era el típico. Su acento ruso era lo más gracioso de él. Al verte, lo primero que hizo fue mandar a uno de sus enormes yetis a que te condujera hacia un lugar cómodo junto a la chimenea, y a tres de sus elfos a prepararte bocadillos y cocoa caliente.

El Hada de los Dientes tenía una apariencia que nunca te habías imaginado. La idea de una mujer con tutú y una varita mágica era desechada y daba paso a una imagen increíble y extraordinaria. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que parecían ser plumas, que contaban con un degradado de diferentes tonos verdosos, que cubría también parte de su cabeza; sus alas eran increíbles, al tiempo que revoloteaban al mil por segundo, dándole una apariencia alegre y graciosa. Sus ojos eran lo más bello, pues poseían un brillo espectacular, púrpuras y detalles fucsias, además de pestañas largas y delgadas. Lo primero que la mujer te dedicó fue una sonrisa penosa, parte por tu estado y porque consideraba que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para recibirte como merecías.

El conejo era igual o más impactante. Su altura era casi igual a la de Santa (gracias a sus largas orejas). Su color grisáceo, combinado con aquel blanco en su pecho, era simplemente hermoso. Extraños pero elegantes adornos oscuros estaban dibujados en parte de sus brazos y piernas. Usaba unos estilosos brazaletes de cuero, adornados con piedras brillosas, además de unos adornos similares en sus patas inferiores. Portaba unos tres coloridos huevos de pascua, atados a lo que parecía ser una correa. Te sorprendió cuando parloteó al verte llegar de manera tan sorpresiva, causándote un poco de pavor por su fría apariencia, aunque después te dedicara unas palabras que parecían más bien ser unas condolencias.

Sandman era un hombrecito gracioso. Era completamente dorado, de pies a cabeza, dueño de una sonrisa encantadora y contagiosamente alegre. Sus cabellos arenosos y dorados volaban chistosamente en su cabeza, además de que emitía un brillo bastante inusual. Esperabas que hablara, pero en vez de eso, dibujo unas cuantas figuras sobre su cabeza, igualmente de arena. Aunque intentaba decirte o preguntarte algo, te resultó algo frustrante y vergonzoso el tener que responderle (con lo poco de voz que tenías), que no entendías nada.

"¡No entiendo cómo te atreves a exponer a esta pobre y frágil chica a emociones como estás!" exclamó la mujer con apariencia de colibrí.

"Como siempre, desconsiderado hasta con su propio _protegido_" dijo el conejo, afilando lo que parecía ser su boomerang.

"Oigan, oigan, paren, ¿quieren? La he traído aquí para presentárselas, como cierta persona me había insistido," acotó mirando a Norte "y me vienen con reclamos."

"Tan sólo date cuenta del estado en el que la dejaste"

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ti, cohibiéndote hasta la punta de los pies.

Jack se acercó lentamente, agachándose para quedar a una altura más o menos adecuada para poder verte a los ojos. Descansó su mano en tu rodilla y te miró de manera dulce y encantadora.

"Lo siento tanto. Sé que debí haberte consultado esto antes, pero algo dentro de mí hoy podría ser un día especial para traerte. No me preguntes el motivo, simplemente sentí que era singularmente especial. Ahora, si me permites, me gustaría escuchar de tus palabras que me perdonas."

Aquel súbito cambio de actitud por parte de Jack cuando se dirigió a ti, dejó helados a todos. Bunnymund fue el que rompió con el ambiente envuelto entre tensión y sorpresa, quejándose a voz alta que moría de hambre y que prepararan la cena pronto.

Cortésmente, Norte te invitó a que compartieras la cena con todos ellos. Era curioso el hecho de que te sintieras nerviosa, pues sólo una mirada por parte del hombre era suficiente para transmitir una considerable cantidad de confianza infinita. Sin embargo, algo en la tesitura en la que Jack te había metido: llegar de improvisto al Polo Norte.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Las recurrentes discusiones entre Jack y Bunnymund te hacían carcajear discretamente. Tooth se apresuraba a regañarlos y a guardar compostura ante tu presencia, pues no quería que te causaran miedo. Sandman devoraba pastelillos disimulando su ansia por saborearlos. Norte comía decentemente, con un cuchillo y un tenedor en cada mano. Aquella escena era, sinceramente, la más extraña pero divertida que jamás habías visto.

Lo siguiente fue una lluvia de preguntas para ti, las que respondiste un tanto tímida al principio pero más desenvuelta conforme el tiempo pasaba.

La velada fue magnífica. Siguió un mini-recorrido por el palacio, que era a su vez, el taller de Santa. Este último lugar estaba repleto por yetis y elfos trabajando, yendo de un lado a otro. Aún faltaba mucho para Navidad, sin embargo, eso no les impedía trabajar como si la festividad fuera la mañana siguiente. Cada habitación que se te era presentada era igual o más preciosa que la anterior. Llegó el momento en el que se toparon con un pasillo larguísimo, con muchísimas puertas a cada lado. Optaron por dar por terminado el paseo, ya que, aunque faltaba mucho por ver, resultaría infinitamente cansado para ti.

La despedida llegó, pues habías pasado considerables horas en el lugar. Tus padres llegarían pronto y se percatarían enseguida de tu ausencia.

Te despediste educadamente de todos, cada uno correspondiéndote a su manera. Incluso el conejo pareció alegre de conocerte, despidiéndose, primero con una sacudida de manos y después por un efusivo abrazo.

En menos de lo que cantó un gallo, y gracias a otra esfera mágica, llegaste rápidamente hasta tu habitación. Jack se apresuró a avisarte que estaría ausente por lo menos hasta la tarde del día siguiente, pues tenía algunas misiones junto a los guardianes, y debía ausentarse. En un gesto casi natural, se acercó a ti y depositó un suave y dulce beso en tu frente. Después de inmutarse por aquello, se dio media vuelta, despidiéndose mientras desaparecía fuera de tu ventana.

Sin sentirte con mucha energía, te desplomaste en tu cama, cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

Oh, tu corazón volvía a latir tan ferozmente, que si no descansabas, este podría saltar fuera de tu corazón.

¿Qué era exactamente eso que nacía en tu interior?

* * *

**Hola personitas :) ¿Cómo están? Creo yo, que este es el segundo capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, y créanme planeaba escribir más, pero repentinamente me alcanzaron las ganas de continuar con mi libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio y Zombies", y dije 'suficiente por hoy'. **

**Quedé bastante satisfecha con el capítulo al principio; al final, con la situación de la primera visita al polo, siendo esta la primera de muchas, pretendía hacerla más emocionante y explícita en cuanto a descripciones; sin embargo, me bloquée :| Mil disculpas. Además de que, como muchas veces, no re-leí el capítulo, sorry x'D**

**Como siempre, ojalá y disfruten el capítulo, gracias a sus preciosos reviews, favs y follows y un besotototote para todas! Las quiero! **

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	14. Chapter 14- Ups

**Capítulo 14.**

Sábado por la mañana y no había mucho que hacer. Tus padres tenían el fin de semana como sus dos únicos días de descanso en la semana, pero siendo este el único par de días que aprovechaban para relajarse, decidieron pasarlo en una casa junto al mar, aprovechando el buen tiempo que asomaba en tu ciudad y seguramente en todo el país, especialmente en las costas. Te invitaron, más tu rechazaste la propuesta, sugiriéndoles o más bien, regalándoles un tiempo a solas, disfrutando del uno para el otro. Aunque se fueron bastante angustiados por el hecho de tener que dejarte sola, les convenciste de que se marcharan tranquilos y disfrutaran el viaje, pues les avisarías por medio de mensajes telefónicos o llamadas de todos tus movimientos incluso dentro de la casa. Se marcharon un poco más contentos muy temprano, no sin antes dictarte las reglas de la casa y dejarte suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir dos días.

Debido a que Jack se encontraba también ausente, la casa contaba con un silencio que llegaba a ser asfixiante. Gozando de una libertad casi infinita –pero temporal–, teniendo la casa para ti sola, optaste por poner tus discos favoritos a todo volumen, y así aprovechar un poco para hacer el aseo general.

Por ahí del medio día, y justo a la mitad de tus quehaceres, tu celular sonó. Era un mensaje de tus padres avisándote que habían llegado a su destino y que se dispondrían a comer exquisitas comidas, además de expresar las enormes ganas que tenían de que los estuvieses acompañando. Les contestaste enseguida, haciéndoles saber que estabas bien y que ahora hacías la limpieza. Terminando de mandar el mensaje, llegó otro, esta vez de Peter.

'_Hey, chica. ¿Qué tal tu sábado? Yo estoy muy aburrido. ¿Te parece si salimos a ver unas películas con Jeremy, Louis y Juliette? No hay respuestas negativas.'_

Aunque la idea era agradable y tentadora, le respondiste de inmediato informándole de lo que hacías.

'_Me das flojera, amiga. Pero te dije que no había respuestas negativas. Paso por ti a las 2:30."_

Bufaste con aires de gracia. Tu amigo no tenía remedio. Gracias a Dios estabas a punto de culminar con tus labores, por lo que te restaba suficiente tiempo para asearte y estar lista antes de las dos. A la 1:30, ya te encontrabas lista, esperando a tu amigo.

Te agradaba la idea de pasar un rato con tus amigos, sumándole el hecho de que Jack estaría de vuelta justo cuando regresaras; así, podrías pasar el resto de la noche a su lado.

Te sonrojaste ante tu último pensamiento, dándote ligeras cachetadas.

Como faltaba una hora para que tu amigo fuese por ti, fuiste hasta el estudio a buscar el libro que, la noche anterior, habían estado admirando Jack y tú. El libro se abrió justo en la hoja donde 'El Padre del Invierno' se encontraba. Riéndote una vez más recordando la reacción de Jack al ver cómo lo imaginaba uno de los múltiples autores del libro, se te ocurrió una idea. Tomaste lápiz, borrador y un papel en blanco. Te sentaste en el comedor, recordando cada detalle de Jack. Pronto, lo plasmaste en la hoja.

Una especie de versión anime de Jack era lo que había surgido. No es que fueras una gran dibujante, pero aquel retrato de Jack era simplemente genial. Fuiste por un clip y lo pusiste junto a la imagen del hombre que tenían por el espíritu del invierno, haciendo una pequeña comparación entre el verdadero y el que los demás imaginaban. Hiciste lo mismo con los personajes que la noche anterior habías conocido, alegre por las imágenes que habías hecho.

Pronto fuiste interrumpida por el timbre de la entrada, retumbando en cada pared de la planta baja, y quizá parte del segundo piso. Te apresuraste a abrir la puerta, permitiendo a Peter entrar y tomar asiento. Entró a la sala con apariencia de zombie, quejándose del extremo calor que de pronto había comenzado. Le ofreciste un vaso de agua, el que tragó en menos de diez segundos. Rogó por otro mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

"Hey, no sabía que tenías este libro" dijo cuándo notó el libro que habías dejado en la mesa.

"Oh, sí" afirmaste, con su vaso en mano y tomando asiento en la silla junto a él. "Es mi favorito."

"Yo tengo uno también. Igual era mi libro preferido."

Hojearon juntos unas cuantas hojas, comentando cada aspecto de los personajes.

"¿Cuál era tu favorito de todos?"

"¡Cupido!" contestaste sin dudarlo.

Peter asintió, de pronto llegando a la página donde el espíritu del invierno se encontraba. Una sonrisa enorme y llena de ilusión se dibujó en su rostro. Deslizó con cuidado sus dedos en las letras donde el título estaba, y después observó las dos imágenes –la original y la que habías hecho–.

"Jack Frost era mi favorito cuando era niño…" murmuró sin despegar su mirada de la imagen "lo había olvidado. Solía creer mucho en él, esperando algún día verlo. Incluso era más fanático de él que de Santa Claus y Pie Grande" admitió sonriendo. "El invierno siempre fue mi estación favorita, y siempre soñé con que nevara, para así poder verlo aunque sea una vez."

Sonreíste, llena por una sensación de calidez en tu interior. Anteriormente, Jack te había contado cuán infeliz fue durante muchísimos años, no siendo capaz de que la gente lo viera. Ahora te encontrabas feliz pues, aunque él nunca lo supo, había alguien que creía en él con muchísimo fervor.

"Pero creo que, a causa de que nunca nevó y nunca lo vi, dejé de creer en él…"

Asentiste comprendiendo. La gente a sus alrededores siempre repetía la frase 'ver para creer'. Y era tan cierta pues, hasta que no se ve, no se cree en las cosas.

Sonrió divertido cuando notó por fin la hoja en la que habías dibujado al verdadero Jack. "¿Y esto?" cuestionó curioso.

"Es como yo lo imagino" mentiste, sonrojada.

Pronto dejaron tu casa y se fueron en dirección al cinema, no sin antes avisarles a tus padres con un mensaje que saldrías con tus amigos. Estos contestaron gustosos y felices de que por fin empezaras a socializar más.

Al llegar se encontraron con los chicos, quienes les saludaron con la noticia de que habían participado en un concurso express para ganar cinco boletos gratis a la película que quisieran ver y salieron victoriosos. Únicamente gastaron dinero para comprar bebidas y golosinas, y entraron felices y emocionados a ver la película que habían elegido.

Terminando de ver la película, fueron hacia esos lugares donde hay muchos juegos electrónicos. En seguida, fueron a cenar hamburguesas en un restaurante recién inaugurado, donde Jeremy y Julie se encontraron con viejos amigos de la primaria, quienes elogiaron a la última por el gran cambio que había hecho a su imagen y que ahora se veía más bonita. Jeremy mostró una expresión seria ante los comentarios, lo que no tardaste en comentar a tu amiga, quien se sonrojó y cohibió, negando rápidamente mientras repetía continuas veces que quizá fue producto de tu imaginación. Te presentaron a los chicos, quienes tenían por nombre Robert y Richard –eran gemelos–; eran divertidos y bromistas, recordándote demasiado a Louis. Ambos eran de cabello rojizo, con la diferencia de que el primero tenía ojos verdes y el segundo azules. Como los habían invitado a unirse al grupo, pronto la tranquilidad del local se vio fulminada de gritos y carcajadas. Te la estabas pasando bastante bien. Sin embargo, tu felicidad se vio mutilada cuando escuchaste la campanita de la puerta, dando entrada a Alice y su nuevo grupo de amigos, donde estaba Austin también. Éste último la llevaba abrazada por la cintura, mientras la última mostraba un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que denotaba victoria perpetua.

Un fugaz pero bastante evidente contacto visual fue compartido entre Alice y tú, lo cual Peter notó.

"Actúa como si nada… demuéstrale que puedes estar bien sin ella" susurró tu amigo en tu oído. Asentiste levemente e intentaste ignorar su presencia a toda costa.

Pronto olvidaste el hecho de que se encontraba a escasa distancia de ti. Continuaste divirtiéndote con las nuevas amistades que habías hecho, haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas vergonzosas de la infancia.

Lo sorprendente fue cuando hicieron que el Alice y su grupo se retiraran del local, pues según comentaron entre ustedes, los habían encontrado fumando cigarrillos, lo cual no estaba permitido dentro del establecimiento. Algo de tristeza y lástima te inundó, pues sabías que tu amiga –mejor dicho, ex-amiga–, había estado haciendo aquello también. Obviamente, estabas consciente de que aquella acción no le llevaría a nada bueno y que podría causarle enfermedades gravísimas. Sin embargo, por tu bien, decidiste olvidarte de ello, dándole, por tu parte, un definitivo fin a la amistad que tenías con ella, deseándole en tu mente lo mejor y que retomara conciencia de las cosas, volviendo al camino correcto, en vez de descarrilarse más.

Todos se despidieron y tomaron rutas diferentes. Peter se ofreció a acompañarte a tu casa; de todos modos, la de él no estaba muy lejana. En el camino, no hubo más que silencio. Él se hallaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y tú esperabas llegar pronto a casa, albergada por inesperado e inexplicable deseo por ver a Jack.

A Peter le pareció sentir que algo, o más bien alguien, los perseguía. Volteó hacia atrás reiteradas veces para encontrarse con nadie, aunque aquel sentir inseguro no se disipó en ningún momento.

Llegaron sanos y salvos hasta tu casa, y se despidieron. Pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a dar un paso para alejarse, percibió el sonido de una ventana cerrándose, estando completamente seguro de que provenía de tu casa. Miró hacia una de las ventanas de arriba, específicamente la de tu habitación, y juró ver una sombra alejarse del ventanal. Miraste en dirección a dónde el chico observaba y después hacia él, un poco extrañada por su repentina expresión de espasmo.

Dispuesta a ignorarlo, abriste la reja para entrar.

"¡No!" exclamó sosteniendo tu muñeca. "¡No entres! Creo que hay alguien dentro de tu casa"

"¿Qué?"

El miedo iba a empezar a apoderarse de ti cuando recordaste que posiblemente se trataba de Jack.

"Puede tratarse de algo peligroso; un ladrón o un asesino…" dijo en pánico "¡déjame entrar para verificar que todo es seguro!"

"¡No!" bloqueaste la entrada empujándolo antes de que entrara. "Es mi primo… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mi primo!"

Peter enarcó una ceja, sin entender. "Creí que habías mencionado el estar completamente sola…"

"Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son mis papás. Le pidieron a mi primo… Alberto, que viniera a echarme un ojo. ¡Él también es bastante sobreprotector!" excusaste rápidamente, cargando en tu conciencia las mentiras que le lanzabas a tu amigo que sólo estaba intentando protegerte de un peligro que no existía. Oh, el pobre ingenuo chico no se merecía tales falacias.

"¿Pero cómo entró si tú no estabas aquí?"

"Obviamente mis padres le dieron las llaves"

Tardaste bastante en convencer a Peter de que podía irse tranquilo, y que si ocurrían cosas extrañas sería él al primero en que llamarías. Después te percataste de tu error, pues se supone tu primo estaría ahí para vigilarte, pero aquella indiscreción pasó desapercibida para tu preocupado amigo. Aún con la preocupación notándosele a leguas, se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tan pronto como desapareció de tu vista, te apresuraste a entrar.

"¿Jack?" exclamaste, esperando su respuesta. "¿Has llegado?"

Subiste las escaleras con torpeza. Ni siquiera habías encendido con totalidad las luces, por lo que cada escalón era casi incierto para ti. Primero revisaste en tu cuarto, más no lo encontraste ahí; después en el de tus padres, tampoco; una vaga idea de que posiblemente el chico te estaba gastando una broma albergó en tu mente. Sabías que a Jack le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a la gente, y dudabas demasiado que tú fueras la excepción.

Te adentraste en el único cuarto vacío que había en tu casa, la habitación de huéspedes. Se encontraba lleno de polvo y mugre, y la oscuridad era tan aterradora que, a causa de que la habitación no contaba con focos (pues no se habían dignado a arreglar la electricidad en el cuarto), dejaste abierta la puerta para que entrara la luz del pasillo. Diste unos pasos adentrándote, intentando verificar que la presencia de Jack no estuviera ahí.

De pronto, la puerta de cerró de un portazo. No veías nada.

"Jack, ya sé que eres tú. No hace falta que hagas esto."

Nadie contestó.

"Jack, basta."

Nada. Alrededor de un minuto pasó, y no había señales de movimiento.

"Jack, esto no es divertido. Te he dicho mil veces que odio la oscuridad…"

"_Miedo… Oscuridad_" replicó una voz que parecía no ser la de Jack. Todos tus músculos se tensaron, haciéndote quedar estática en tu lugar.

Sentiste algo que se movió detrás de ti, y volteaste, pero no encontraste nada más que oscuridad. Múltiples veces tuviste la misma sensación delante, a los lados, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo en todas las ocasiones. Frustrada, cerraste los ojos y te abrazaste con la inseguridad y el miedo creciente en tu interior. Si era una broma que Jack te estaba jugando, era de muy mal gusto aun cuando sabía uno de tus mayores miedos.

El miedo se intensifico cuando percibiste lo que parecía ser una huesuda mano frotando tu hombro, provocándote escalofríos que iban y venían por tu columna vertebral. Los esqueléticos dedos llegaron hasta tu cuello, deteniéndose varios segundos en su lugar. Ahí, empezaron a subir hasta llegar a tu nuca y parte de tu cabello, enredándose este con los dedos. Lo que vino te hizo oprimir los ojos con más fuerza, pues fuiste capaz de sentir la respiración, de lo que sea que te estuviera tocando, en tu nuca y cuello, erizando los vellitos de tu brazo.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza, chocando con ímpetu contra la pared. La luz entró e iluminó donde estabas, alzaste la vista y te encontraste con la mirada confusa de Jack.

No tardaste en correr hacia él y propinarle unos buenos golpes en el pecho, que aunque para ti provocaban dolor en tus pequeños puños, él parecía no inmutarse ante la agresión.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó deteniendo con sus manos tus aún temblantes puños.

"¿Q-qué hago aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo te atreves tú a hacerme este tipo de cosas? ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Un desquiciado! ¡Te has aprovechado de mis debilidades y las has usado contra mí!" profanaste cómo pudiste.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Te atreves a hacerte el desentendido! ¡Si eso era una broma, te has sobrepasado de los límites! Te dije infinitas veces que al dormir no apagaras la lámpara de noche, ¿por qué? ¡PORQUE ODIO LA OSCURIDAD! ¡Y te aprovechaste de ello para jugarme esto que, evidentemente, rebasó los márgenes que indican que fue una broma! ¡FUE UNA ABOMINACIÓN!"

E ibas a continuar reclamándole cuando Jack te calló cubriéndote la boca con su mano. Sus dedos se sentían diferentes, pues no se percibían muy delgados ni decrépitos, lo cual te hizo dudar sobre su culpabilidad en cuanto al suceso anterior. Intentaste abrir tu boca para morder su mano y que la retirara de tu rostro, pero la fuerza que aplicaba contra ti era incluso tan grande que te impedía hacer aquello.

"No entiendo" musitó mientras te veían con las cejas unidas "¿Qué hice?"

Más calmada, retiraste su mano de tu boca, permitiéndote hablar. "La broma que me acabas de hacer fue de muy mal gusto."

"¿Qué broma? ¿Yo? ¿En qué momento?"

"¡Me encerraste en este tenebroso y oscuro cuarto!" exclamaste con el miedo y la desesperación volviendo a aparecer en tu interior.

"Nunca… nunca hice eso."

La seriedad en su rostro te indicó que el chico hablaba en serio. Entonces, la confusión que él sentía se transmitió hacia ti.

"Entonces, si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?" Jack se encogió de hombros. "¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Llegue al mismo tiempo que tú y Peter llegaron. Fui a tu cuarto y me oculté en tu armario, pues, sí, he de admitirlo, quería hacerte una broma en el momento en que entraras a tu habitación; pero nunca entraste. Sólo acechaste y te volviste a salir. No me diste tiempo. Quise esperar a que regresaras y causa de que tardaste mucho, empecé a buscarte. Fue así cómo te encontré justo ahora."

Te negabas a creer en sus palabras, pero su talante y voz te indicaron que estaba hablando en serio. Le suplicaste que te sacara de aquella habitación; en seguida fuiste por la llave para ponerle llave a la puerta de ese mismo cuarto. Le contaste a Jack lo ocurrido, lo que provocó cierta angustia en él. Te sugirió que tomaras un baño para despejar tu mente, lo cual hiciste y, con bastante éxito, tus nervios se fueron calmando. Reiteradas veces le preguntaste a Jack si tenía alguna idea del por qué había ocurrido aquello, a lo que él negaba y se ponía, en seguida, pensativo.

Con el afán de distraerte aún más y hacerte olvidar todo lo ocurrido, Jack te contó sobre los lugares que había visitado en las últimas horas. Ahora en tu país era primavera, pero en el hemisferio contrario al tuyo, empezaba el invierno. Aun cuando estabas al especial cuidado del guardián, eso no le arrebataba el verdadero trabajo que el manejaba y que estaba destinado a hacer el resto de su existencia. O sea, siempre. Sus anécdotas también fueron de ayuda, pues pronto, el pequeño trauma vivido, se había borrado casi por completo de tu mente.

Al día siguiente, Jack y tú acordaron permanecer en casa viendo películas. Ambos se encontraban inexplicablemente felices por compartir la tarde junto al otro, lo que creaba un aura agradable y suavizada. Él, en su nueva faceta celosa, dijo que nada ni nadie iba a impedir arruinar la tarde que iban a pasar juntos. Como primera película, Jack había escogido una de terror. Justo a la mitad, percibió que quizá no era muy buena idea que terminaran de verla (a causa del suceso de la noche anterior), por lo que te permitió elegir el siguiente filme. Escogiste una de comedia romántica, que a pesar de ser muy divertida, termino transformando el ambiente algo incómodo. En especial cuando pasaban las escenas de besos y abrazos. Sin embargo, ni tú ni Jack se animaron a ir hacia el DVD a parar la cinta. A pesar de los numerosos bochornos que lograban causarles, dejaron que ésta llegara al final. Al terminar, se percataron nerviosos que Jack había pasado su brazo sobre tu hombro, lo que para ti fue un gesto lindo pero que causó una muda conmoción entre ambos.

Prosiguieron a reanudar con los planes que habían tenido semanas antes: hacer cupcakes. Rápidamente encontraron los ingredientes y materiales necesarios y empezaron con su labor. Pronto, la masa ya estaba hecha y la mezcla para los adornos también. Ya se encontraba haciendo pequeños adornos con moldes de estrellas y lunas en un fondant azul. Tú echabas colorante a las mezclas para que estas adquirieran los colores deseados y así poder adornar de una bonita manera los pastelillos. Como quedaban otros ingredientes y esperaban a que los cupcakes se hicieran en el horno, decidiste hacer un relleno para ellos, sabor fresa. Sin embargo, la batidora falló y lanzó un poco del producto hacia la cabeza de Jack, manchando parte de las estrellitas y lunitas que con tanto esmero hacía. Un tanto enojado, se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a ti e introdujo su dedo índice en el relleno que habías hecho y te lo embarró en la nariz. Imitaste su ataqué y pronto se vieron envueltos en una guerra que terminó acabando con tu relleno de fresa. Se detuvieron cuando el horno indicó con su pitido que los cupcakes estaban listos. Esperaron a que se enfriaran y se pusieron a decorarlos. Los tuyos tenían un decorado rosa con las estrellas y lunas, mientras las de Jack serían azules. Sin embargo, Jack no pasaba de un pastelillo, empezando a frustrarse por no poder hacer ni siquiera uno. Te apresuraste a ayudarlo mostrándole cómo hacerlo, y como el chico era listo, comprendió como hacerlos. De repente empezó a tomar parte de los cupcakes que eran tuyos, haciendo con gran velocidad sus decoraciones. Tu estómago gruñó. Jack notó eso y sugirió que empezaran a comer los pastelillos.

"¡Están deliciosos!" exclamó Jack, devorando su tercer cupcake.

Sonreíste satisfecha por su reacción.

Mientras se encontraban envueltos en una alegre y amena plática, el timbre de la puerta les interrumpió. Jack no se mostró contento con ello, por lo que se limitó a comer un cupcake más. Te dirigiste hasta la entrada, preguntando quién era el que llamaba.

"¡Soy yo!" habló Peter del otro lado de la puerta. Abriste la puerta y le permitiste entrar. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No se trataba de nada malo?" cuestionó mientras te tomaba de los hombros y verificaba si no tenías alguna herida.

Negaste divertida y calmaste con unas palabras al chico, quien se lanzó cómodamente en el sofá. Te sentaste a tu lado, echando un ojo hacia la cocina, donde se supone que Jack estaba. Su cabellera blanca se lograba divisar a pesar de la barra de desayuno que se interponía en tu vista.

Peter pasó los siguientes diez minutos quejándose por el calor que azotaba el ambiente, expresando a voz alta sus deseos de estar sumergido en esos precisos instantes en una piscina y disfrutar de unas piñas coladas. Sus comentarios eran completados con varios chistes y cosas graciosas que te hacían reír.

Jack se había percatado de la presencia de Peter desde el momento en que éste cruzó la puerta, y juzgando por los minutos en que lo habías abandonado por ir con el amigo que te visitaba, preso por el enojo y los celos, destruyó con su puño un precioso cupcake que habías decorado.

Pasó alrededor de media hora más y Jack, harto de tu ausencia y tus sonoras risas, decidió subir a encender tu computadora para jugar uno de los videojuegos que habías descargado sólo para él.

Salió muy campante de la cocina, jugueteando con su bastón. "Subiré a jugar _Crash Bandicoot_" exclamó informándote mientras caminaba a las escaleras; pero se detuvo cuando un chillido inundó la habitación y una mirada punzante azotaba en su espalda. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de alguien.

Peter lo estaba viendo. Peter podía verlo.

"¿Quién… es… ese?"

* * *

**¡Holo personitas! ¡Perdonen mi ausencia! No saben cómo he agonizado estos días, ahogándome con mi propio sufrimiento... ¡mi módem dejó se funcionar! Ah, y estaba tan angustiada, pues no podía conectarme ni actualizar :( Estos días me sirvieron de inspiración, pero, ¡agh!, quería subir el nuevo capítulo. **

**¡AH! ¿Qué les parece este nuevo incidente? ¿Quéeee? JAJAJJA, ¿se lo esperaban? XD Pues vienen muchas cosas más que, oh, no sé cómo reaccionaran ... espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy :)**

**Pronto subiré otro fic, para las que les guste VOCALOID (sí es que lo conocen), y les gusta Rin y Len (como yo los amo3), están más que invitadas a darse un vuelta por él. **

**Aquí me despido. Estoy pensando en hacer una cuenta de facebook exclusivamente para esto... ya veré si me animo y se los comparto, para que nos agreguemos y hagamos lo que se hace en facebook... perder el tiempo e.e Besos.**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	15. Chapter 15- Preguntas

**Capítulo 15.**

Convencer a Peter de que Jack era tu primo fue una tarea más que difícil. Peter pensaba en lo imposible que sonaba aquello. Es decir, Jack no poseía ninguna similitud contigo. Su piel era sobrehumanamente pálida, sus ojos azules parecían casi irreales y su cabello blanco era inusual, para lo cual, mintieron que llevaba puesta una peluca. El chico pareció no creerlo en un principio, pero su ingenuidad le ganó. En realidad, no había hablado para nada. Se había limitado a escuchar tus excusas sobre la apariencia de "tu primo" y a mover la cabeza en forma de duda, mientras tú esperabas que te creyera. Al cabo de unos minutos, se retiró de la casa aún en silencio y dejándote con la duda de si había tragado tus cuentos o no. Suspiraste de alivio y posaste una mano sobre tu pecho, sintiendo tu corazón palpitar gracias a la pequeña dosis de adrenalina recién vivida.

Jack se mostró un poco sorprendido al principio, pero apenas tu amigo cerró la puerta al momento de irse, se echó al sillón riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntaste contagiándote por sus risas.

"Tu rostro fue tan… te desesperaste más que yo."

Inflaste tus mejillas comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Jack no se había molestado en excusar su presencia, y pareció no haberse inmutado de que había sido visto por Peter. En cambio, al igual que tu amigo, quizá por la sorpresa, se inmutó.

Tomaste asiento en el sofá donde Jack se hallaba recostado. Se compuso en su asiento, imitando tu posición. Se miraron durante largos segundos y echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Las carcajadas de ambos retumbaron por toda la habitación.

"¡Repito! ¡Tu cara fue lo mejor!"

"¡Basta! Te saqué de un aprieto"

"¿Aprieto? ¡Pff!" bufó "Para mí no es un aprieto."

La curiosidad te invadió, por lo que dejaste de reír.

"¿Por qué crees que fue capaz de verte?" cuestionaste, logrando que se calmara y empezara a analizar mentalmente.

"No estoy muy seguro"

Entonces recordaste lo que platicaron el día anterior. Al ver tu libro, Peter había hecho memoria y había recordado cuánto admiraba a Jack. No habías tenido la oportunidad de platicárselo, por lo que decidiste hacerlo en ese momento. Su expresión se serenó, asintiendo con cada palabra. Te explico las razones por las que no podía llevar nieve a tu ciudad; todas aquellas justificaciones eran las mismas que habías aprendido en la escuela, sobre el clima característico de algunas ciudades, etcétera.

"Juguemos algo" sugirió Jack cuando, momentáneamente, el ambiente se empezó a tornar aburrido.

"¿Qué quieres jugar?"

"Inventa algún juego. O enséñame uno que tú sepas" pidió mientras se sentaba en el suelo de tu habitación, donde ahora se encontraban.

"Veamos" empezaste a pensar "Juguemos a las 100 preguntas."

Jack alzó las cejas, pidiendo con la mirada que le explicaras la temática. "Cada uno le hará cien preguntas al otro… bastante obvio, ¿no crees?". Jack asintió comprendiendo, convencido por la idea. "Comienzas tú" le dijiste.

Pensaste que se tomaría su tiempo para formular una pregunta, pero todo fue lo contrario.

"¿Quién es para ti el tal Austin Richards?"

Ouch. Aquella pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. Te removiste en tu cama un poco incómoda por ello, pero Jack pareció no notarlo.

"Es un chico de mi escuela que me gustaba… Me gustó por mucho tiempo, al igual que a Alice. Pero creo que ella fue la que me ganó conquistándolo; los he visto juntos. En sí no significa mucho para mí."

"¿Y ya no te gusta?"

"¡Hey! No es tu turno para hacer otra pregunta. Es mi turno" Jack bufó, pero asintió. "Bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?"

"Creo que trescientos dieciocho. He perdido la cuenta" contestó con simpleza.

"¿¡Trescientos dieciocho!?" exclamaste sorprendida. "¿Has visto con tus propios ojos todos los eventos más importantes del mundo?"

"Ah, ah, no. Mi turno de preguntar. ¿Ya no te gusta el tipo ese…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Austin? No. Fue simple atracción física. ¿Entiendes de eso? Bueno, es mi turno. Repito mi última pregunta."

"Sí. Desde los más memorables por ser muy felices hasta los más tristes."

Después de enumerar algunos acontecimientos vividos, aprovechaste para pedirle algunos detalles que tenías para una tarea sobre la época colonial en Europa. ¡Vaya! Si tenías a Jack no necesitabas internet; y el chico era una fuente más confiable.

"Tengo memoria de acero" presumió.

Reíste ante su comentario y anunciaste que era su turno. "¿Quién es tu guardián favorito?" preguntó, con la leve esperanza en su interior de que dijeras que él.

"¡Cupido!" exclamaste.

"¿Cupido? ¡Cupido no es una guardiana!" exclamó con el ceño fruncido. "Dije guardián…"

"Todos los guardianes son geniales. Pero hay uno en especial que me ha robado el corazón…" Jack te miró atento, esperando tu respuesta con ansia. "Norte."

Jack suspiró frustrado, lanzando un alarido que te hizo reír.

"Mentira. Mi guardián favorito es uno que, más bien, es loco e inquieto. Está sentado enfrente de mí. ¿Lo conoces?"

Jack se sonrojó, aun cuando era la respuesta que él quería escuchar. Al percatarte de tus palabras, el color rojo subió hasta tus mejillas encendiéndolas, arrepintiéndote por tu atrevimiento.

La situación pareció amenguarse conforme el juego avanzó. Todo tipo de pregunta fueron formuladas, desde unas sin sentido hasta unas cuantas personales. Jack respondía toda clase de pregunta sin recato, e incluso agregaba cosas que ni siquiera habías preguntado; al contrario de ti, pensabas unas diez veces las cosas antes de poder contestar. Aquello, le permitía conocer muchas cosas entre ustedes. Cada respuesta hacia que creciera la curiosidad por el otro. Sin duda, estaban dando grandes zancadas en cuanto a una mejora para su relación, aquella especial conexión que unía a ambos. Las causas de aquel lazo era simplemente desconocida para ambos, salvo una persona que, al parecer, había sido de gran influencia: el Hombre de la Luna.

"¿Cuándo vas a admitir que fuiste tú el que me jugó la broma ayer?" preguntaste mientras dabas un sorbo a tu jugo de manzana. Entre el transcurso del juego, habías ido en busca de cena, mientras Jack te seguía paso a paso hacia la cocina, tras haberte hecho una pregunta un tanto vergonzosa.

Jack frunció el ceño ante tu última pregunta, rascándose la nuca. "Ya te he dicho que no fui yo…"

"Entonces no entiendo qué sucedió. ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación? ¿Sabes algo sobre ello, Jack?"

"Haz completado tus cien preguntas" comentó, queriendo desviar el tema.

"¡No cambies de tema! Te hice una pregunta. ¿Sabes algo sobre ello?"

Jack se mostró un tanto confundido y extraño. Pareció encogerse en su lugar, por lo que se puso de pie, parándose junto a la ventana. "Tengo unas cuantas suposiciones, pero es algo que se supone no debe ser posible. Pero no quiero decirte nada hasta no platicarlo con Norte y no tenerlo seguro."

Ibas a preguntar pero algo en el rostro de Jack te indicó que no era muy necesario, pues no obtendrías una respuesta de su parte. En cambio, permaneciste callada, esperando, por lo menos, que si iba a decirte alguna de suposiciones, sería por mera voluntad.

"Pausemos un momento el juego. ¿A qué hora vendrán tus padres?" preguntó de repente.

"Según su último mensaje, más allá de la media noche… ¿por qué?"

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, relajando sus hombros. "Creo que es suficiente. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?"

Lo único que pudiste hacer fue preguntar hacia donde irían esta vez, aunque ya lo suponías. Jack se apresuró a sacar una de las bolas mágicas e hizo que el portal mágico se creara ahí mismo, dentro de tu habitación. En menos de un minuto, ya te encontrabas en el mismísimo Polo Norte.

Varios pequeños elfos se sorprendieron al verlos llegar, más aún cuando notaron tu penosa apariencia.

"Debiste haberme permitido peinarme y cambiarme…" susurraste a Jack, quien te guiaba por el lugar hacia donde estaba Norte.

"Es urgente" se limitó a contestar.

Al llegar al estudio de Norte, lo encontraron devorando felizmente unas cuántas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Al notar la presencia de ambos, se apresuró a saludarlos y mandar a traer más galletas y demás bocadillos para ti. Les ofreció asiento y preguntó la razón de su asistencia.

"Ayer por la noche le sucedió algo extraño a (T/n). Me temo que puede tratarse de… tú sabes quién… pero necesito que tú confirmes mis sospechas o que las desmientas."

"Pero, ¿qué pasó? (T/n), cuéntame, pequeña" habló el hombre con su típica voz gruesa pero dulce, captando tu atención.

Le relataste lo ocurrido. Norte te escuchaba con atención, mientras sentías a Jack escurrirte a tu lado. Por alguna razón, recordarlo mandó unas delicadas sacudidas en tu espina dorsal, que hicieron que tu corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. Tu respiración aceleró, haciendo que asesaras como si por momentos te faltara aire. Jack notó aquello, por lo que posó una mano en tu espalda y empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus dedos para intentar calmar aquella sensación desesperante.

"Vaya… esto es… preocupante" dijo Norte cuando diste por terminado tu informe.

"¿Crees que sea lo que yo pienso?" le cuestionó Jack. Empezaba a estresarte que estuvieran hablando de algo de lo que tú no estabas enterada.

"Quería negarme al principio. Y quisiera decirte que no para no preocuparte… pero todo apunta que sí."

Jack retiró la mano de tu espalda y se levantó llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras revolvía su cabello. "No lo entiendo… ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿No se supone que…?"

"¿A qué más lo atribuyes?" preguntó Norte, obviando su respuesta.

Ambos empezaron un pequeño debate en las posibilidades de sus sospechas, lo que ocasionó que tu fusión de curiosidad y estrés aumentara. Llena hasta el tope de aquellas dos cargas, irrumpiste su discusión, captando la atención de ambos.

"Podrían decirme qué rayos es todo eso que están diciendo… esto es un tema que me involucra a mí y me están haciendo a un lado. Merezco estar enterada" acotaste con firmeza.

Norte se sorprendió por tu postura y por la aparente fuerza que mostrabas, por lo que sugirió a Jack ponerte al tanto de la situación. El chico se negó rotundamente, mostrando seriedad ante su oposición y la preocupación cada vez más creciente por haber confirmado las sospechas que tenía. Norte amenazó con decírtelo él mismo si Jack no lo hacía, por lo que no vio más remedio que explicarte.

"¿Recuerdas que te platiqué sobre el incidente que me llevó a convertirme en guardián? La misma persona que planeaba atacar al mundo con sus poderes, es la misma que te hizo eso…"

"¿Quién es esa persona?" cuestionaste aun confundida.

"Pitch Black" irrumpió Norte "Mejor conocido como el Coco…"

Quisiste echar a reír, por lo chistoso que sonaba aquello de 'el Coco'. Para la cultura en general, era el monstruo que se ocultaba debajo de las camas de los niños para asustarlos mientras dormían, pero era un cuento tan viejo que resultaba aburrido y no causaba nada de miedo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que habías vivido, no se trataba de nadie muy insignificante.

"Quizá para ti sea algo tonto, pero Pitch es poderoso… más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Se supone lo vencimos, pero su poder es tan extraño que no sabemos qué es lo que puede lograr."

¿Era verdad todo eso? Y si lo era, ¿por qué tenía que ir tras de ti?

"Claro que todo lo que pensamos son suposiciones, pero no conocemos otra cosa que viva de la oscuridad y el miedo tal como lo hace Pitch Black. A menos que se trate de algo nuevo."

Norte siguió parloteando, explicando cada detalle que le venía a la mente para mantenerte informada sobre el abominable hombre que se escondía debajo de las camas. El miedo crecía involuntariamente en tu interior, oprimiendo tu pecho de una manera extraña. Querías luchar contra ese sentimiento, pero cada cosa que te decían sobre Pitch, te hacía estremecer.

Repentinamente, Jack se inclinó a tu lado y, en un acto de reflejo, sostuvo con dulzura pero con firmeza tus dos manos. Te miró a los ojos, transmitiéndote más de lo que podría decir. El miedo se fue desvaneciendo, pero no lo suficiente hasta como cuando escuchaste su voz.

"Escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte, (T/n). Hoy, aquí, en presencia de Norte, te prometo que no permitiré que nada te pase. No me permitiré que nadie, incluyendo a Pitch, te toque. Si algo te llegara a pasar, me culparía a morir. Así que, repito, te prometo te cuidaré más que a mi propia vida. Nada malo te pasara. ¿Escuchaste? Nada."

Estando él de rodillas frente a ti, sentiste tu mundo congelarse, siendo ustedes dos los únicos presentes. El aura que su repentina promesa había creado, era la perfecta para acabar con todas aquellas desagradables sensaciones que pudieran atacarte. Sus ojos brillaban con una sinceridad inhumana, que sobrepasaba los límites de cualquier cosa. Su voz poseía un tono tan persuasivo y dulce que parecía ser una droga auditiva altamente adictiva, por los efectos sanadores tan fulminante. Y su tacto parecía tener un resultado inexplicablemente sensacional, pues te hacía sentir completamente segura, fuera de todo peligro que te acechase.

Después de aquello, Norte acordó con ustedes la próxima junta en la que estarían todos los guardianes y así estuvieran al tanto del acontecimiento, para estar en guardia a cualquier presunto ataque.

Agradeciste toda la bondadosa atención que Norte brindaba y partieron a través de otro portal hacia tu casa. No era muy tarde y tus padres aún no habían llegado, pero Jack sugirió permanecer en tu habitación, platicando o haciendo cualquier cosa, con el único motivo de despejar tu mente de toda la información que recién habías recibido.

Jack se lanzó a tu cama, pasando sus brazos atrás de su nuca. Lo miraste unos segundos pensando en lo que le dirías. Al notar tu mirada, Jack se tensó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó alarmado.

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que dijiste hace rato… por eso y por lo que has hecho hasta ahora, muchas gracias."

Su sonrojo no fue disimulado, y la risilla nerviosa que lanzó lo dejaba aún más en evidencia. "No es nada. Es mi trabajo."

Pronto un extraño silencio inundó la habitación. Jack y tú compartieron una mirada intensa, en la que mostraban ambos cierta confusión. Jack se sintió incómodo, por lo que decidió romper con la asfixiante tensión.

"Me faltaba hacerte una pregunta" susurró sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"Pues te escucho"

Esta vez, pareció analizar bien su pregunta, a diferencia de todas las anteriores veces que prefería simplemente hacerlas con tal de escuchar la respuesta que le darías. Se tomó su tiempo para formularla de manera correcta, encontrar la manera precisa en que la lanzaría, con tal de que no sonara muy atrevida, aunque lo fuera. Tus ansias aumentaban con cada segundo. Cuando por fin pareció seguro de su interrogante, abrió la boca para hablar:

"¿Te gusto?"

_¿El corazón puede salirse del pecho si late a gran velocidad?_

* * *

**Hola hola, personitas. Vengo aquí a dejarles este super corto y nada interesante capítulo. Les ruego me disculpen la tardanza, pero de verdad he estado ocupada. Esta semana fue la última de clases formales y fue una de las más pesadas; de verdad que no me hallaba, pues tenía tantas ganas de escribir pero no podía :( El lunes empiezan mis exámenes y creo será más difícil el vernos -leernos, mejor dicho- pero daré todo de mi para no fallarles mucho. A cambio, les pido recen por mí para que no deba ninguna materia XD En fin, les dejo el capítulo. Sorry again si tiene errores, voy corriendo. Este fin de semana no hay capítulo ya que no estaré en mi ciudad, así que espero no se enfaden xD Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Les mando un besotototote virtual y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Ah, y no sé ustedes, pero en mi país, el 10 de Mayo es el día de las madres, así que felicidades a todas sus mamás. Apapáchenlas mucho en este su día y llénenlas de besos :D **

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	16. Chapter 16- Sentimientos

**Capítulo 16.**

Los colores subieron a tu rostro con una oleada cálida que adornó tus mejillas. En su cara asomaba una tranquilidad infinita. Su respiración era calmada en comparación con la tuya, pues respirabas tan pesadamente como si hubieras corrido kilómetros en un maratón; sus hombros estaban extremadamente relajados, mientras los tuyos estaban tensos; sus ojos estaban serenos, mientras tu pupila se había dilatado ligeramente.

Aquella pregunta te había tomado bajo sorpresa, pues claramente no la esperabas. A decir verdad, hasta el momento no te habías puesto a pensar en ello.

Haciendo memoria, las últimas semanas habían sido extrañas, pues te habías percatado de las raras sensaciones que empezabas a experimentar cuando pensabas o estabas junto a Jack. La alegría de pasar un momento a su lado era inexplicable, como cuando un niño está en espera del regalo perfecto para su cumpleaños. Era una sensación similar.

Y el beso. Fue algo tan fugaz y tan singular que se dibujaba borrosamente en tu mente, pero te hacía sentir igual de nerviosa como en el momento en el que sucedió. Oh, tu primer beso; y había sido con él. Con Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno.

Jack empezaba a impacientarse por la tardanza en tu respuesta; hasta ese punto, sus manos aparentaban empezar a sudar, lo cual era irónico e irreverente en él. Sus dientes chocaban y chillaban al contacto del uno con el otro, signo de la inquietud. Hasta que tu silencio le hizo perder la cordura, esos sentimientos que tenía como soga al cuello, se sintieron a explotar.

"Pensé en callármelo, pues siento que es algo que no está bien, pero ya no puedo más. Esto me está matando de una manera que nunca creí posible… y necesito que me expliques la razón…"

Entrecerraste los ojos levemente, no comprendiendo mucho a lo que se refería; más cuando asentiste, abrió la boca para continuar.

"Me es casi imposible el estar junto a ti sin sentir algo aquí," dijo apuntando en su corazón "ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu risa, ver tus ojos cuando estás feliz, me hace sentir tan dichoso por verte en ese estado. En especial si soy yo el que te ha hecho sonreír, porque me hace creer que no estoy aquí inútilmente… pero necesito que me expliques tú por qué siento esto… y más importante aún… ¿qué sientes tú por mí?"

Los latidos de tu corazón eran salvajes, incrementando su potencia con cada palabra que Jack expresaba y con las miradas que te dedicaba. Aquella inquietante sensación hacía que las palabras se quedaran estancadas en tu garganta, no permitiéndoles una salida. Era tal el sentimiento de sofocación que tus ojos se aguaron, pero intentaste que Jack no notara tu reacción.

Comparando el inicio de su relación con el ahora, se podría decir que había un significante avance que dejaba mucho de qué hablar. Sin embargo, tu falta de conciencia por algún sentimiento que habías desarrollado por tu compañero, no te dejaban a muy claro juicio qué podrías responderle en esos instantes. Algo en ti te decía que los sentimientos que empezabas a experimentar no era producto de una simple amistad. Sabías que era algo más allá de eso, pero algo te impedía admitirlo, en especial a él. Miedo, vergüenza, timidez… cosas que eran tan simples pero no te permitían reconocer la verdad de tus sentires.

Jack volvía a acoger tu silencio con suma irritación, entendiéndolo negativamente. Lo viste fruncir el ceño, con sus orbes azules ligeramente oscurecidos y la respiración un tanto agitada. Puso fuerza en una mano para impulsarse y levantarse de su lugar, pero tú le impediste hacerlo, tomándolo de la muñeca. Él te miró, entre confundido y desesperado.

"Perdón…" susurraste, viéndolo a los ojos.

Frunció el ceño una vez más, apretando los labios. "Creo que el que debería disculparse soy yo… no sabía de lo que hablaba y te he causado molestias. ¿No es así?"

"¡No!" exclamaste, apresurándote a negar. "Es sólo que…"

Su mirada intentaba mostrarse serena, pero tenía una pizca de impaciencia que sólo aumentaba tus nervios. "¿Es solo que qué?"

Aspiraste bien antes de hablar, analizando bien tus palabras. No obstante, estas seguían negándose a escapar. Tus intentos frustrados por hablar fueron captados por Jack, quien mantenía su vista pegada a tus labios.

"Bien…" suspiró, soltándose de tu agarre, caminando en círculos.

"Lo siento" volviste a repetir.

"No hace falta que digas nada… creo que lo entiendo."

Su sonrisa fue casi tan falsa que te hizo estremecer. Lo viste con todas las intenciones de darse la vuelta y salir volando por tu ventana, y cuando por fin tocó el marco de ella, te levantaste, presa por un abrumador miedo, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, deteniendo su avance.

Se congeló en ese instante, imposibilitado a cualquier intento de fuga gracias a tu agarre. Una delicada pero deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, haciéndolo lanzar un silencioso suspiro. "No entiendo" logró murmurar, volteándose para verte.

Él te llevaba una cabeza de ventaja, por lo que tenías que elevar el rostro para verlo directamente a la cara. Sus ojos centellaban confusos, atónitos por tu reciente acción. No querías dejar de sujetarlo, aun cuando quizá a él le molestara en esos instantes. No querías romper el momento.

"¿Qué no entiendes?" preguntaste, bajando la mirada.

"A ti."

Soltaste una risa seca. "Yo tampoco me entiendo muchas veces."

"Eres muy confusa" soltó, con su típico tono de picardía presente.

"Lo sé."

Ambos permanecieron así, transmitiéndose muchas cosas son el simple hecho de estar en tal delicado roce físico. Tus brazos eran suaves a su alrededor, mientras los de él caían a su lado, flojos pero pesados. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos sabían que lo que compartían no era una simple amistad, sus sentimientos no iban en conexión como el de amigo con amigo. Era más que eso y ambos eran tímidos de admitirlo. En especial tú, que tu cerebro empezaba a admitir el hecho de que Jack sentía algo más por ti, y el que tú también lo sintieras quería decir que existía algo mutuo. Pero eso era nuevo para ti, era por eso que no sabías como responder.

Intentaste dejar de sujetarlo, para así poder verlo a los ojos y poder decirle lo que sentías, dispuesta a hacerlo en ese momento; pero él fue el que te abrazó esta vez, sujetándote fuertemente. "No" susurró. "No deshagas este momento, por favor" dijo, más en tono de súplica.

Su agarre era delicado, cargado por unas ganas de protegerte y un deseo descomunal de tener a su lado. Todo eso y más podías percibirlo, escuchando su corazón palpitar de una manera suave y armoniosa.

Una luz centelló en tu cabeza, haciéndote cometer lo que podría ser una acción bastante atrevida para ti. Pero no dudaste ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Como pudiste, te soltaste de su agarre, elevando tus manos hasta su rostro. Sostuviste con ellas sus mejillas, que se encontraban delicadamente sonrosadas, y depositaste un débil beso en sus labios. El contacto era tan endeble a simple vista, pero estaba cargado de una tremenda ola de sentimientos. Gracias a que eras inexperta en ese aspecto, la inseguridad seguía corriendo por tu interior.

Jack se tensó por unos largos segundos, con los ojos abiertos al sentir tus cálidos labios contra los suyos. Sus brazos, que en unos segundos estuvieron en el aire, se posaron tiernamente en tu espalda, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, disfrutando del deleite que súbitamente le provocaba tu beso. Correspondió, tímido al principio, pero tomando la ventaja del momento después.

Como siempre, la falta de aire traicionaba e intentaba irrumpir entre ustedes, pero cuando quisiste separarte, Jack posó ambas manos en tu nuca, presionándote contra él. Dejaste escapar un suspiro, que desechó el aire que se acumulaba en tus pulmones, permitiendo a ambos continuar.

El momento culminó, mas ustedes permanecieron frente con frente, con sus narices rozando delicadamente. Jack soltó unas risitas, mientras tú te sonrojabas por lo recién ocurrido. Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, mirándose intensamente.

"Wow" susurró relajando los hombros "Eso fue…" reemplazó su última palabra con un movimiento gracioso de cejas, moviéndolas arriba y abajo pícaramente. Te sonrojaste aún más y el río, encontrando tierna tu reacción.

"Lo siento. No sabía cómo responderte…"

"¡Oh, no pudiste haber encontrado respuesta más correcta y perfecta!" exclamó; le diste un suave golpe en el hombro con tu puño y rió con más ganas.

Ambos rieron, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Era tarde, y al día siguiente tenías clase, por lo que optaron por acostarse en tu cama, abrazados. Un silencio sepulcral los rodeó, dejándolos en un estado de clara incomodidad.

"Sabes," comentó, llamando tu atención "creo que ahora entiendo por qué MiM me escogió para ti…"

"¿En serio? Yo no. Digo, creo que hay niños más necesitados de ayuda de los guardianes, y vienen a escoger a una adolescente tímida y torpe."

"Creo que es por eso" masculló. "Si hacemos una comparación de tu actitud del principio con la de ahora hay una gran diferencia."

Alzaste una ceja exigiendo una explicación.

"Me refiero a que ya no eres la misma, has cambiado. Y has cambiado para bien." Le hiciste una seña para que continuara. "Has hecho más amigos, lo cual es bueno. Sales más, platicas más con ellos, incluso hablas con muchos chicos por esa cosa de cara libro…"

"Facebook" corregiste.

"Eso."

Un breve silencio se formó antes de que te tornaras hacia él un poco confundida.

"¿Cómo sabes que hablo con ellos por Facebook?" cuestionaste.

Jack se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no saber. "Nada más."

"¿Has estado revisando mi facebook SIN mi permiso?"

Jack bufó. "No… bueno, sí. Veía que te reías frente a la computadora y decidí averiguar por qué."

"¡Jack!"

"¡Te dije que no me gustaba que otros te hicieran reír!"

Tras eso, el tercer silencio que se creó fue incluso peor que los anteriores, vacío y cargado de una absurda tensión. Se rompió cuando tus risas se escucharon transformándose en carcajadas. "No le veo lo gracioso" farfulló con las mejillas ligeramente infladas.

"Oh, claro que lo es" te mofaste.

Ciertamente, si sus celos eran los que habían actuado, era bastante adorable de su parte. Reíste ante aquello y te volvió a mirar con mala cara.

Pronto, dejaron que el momento se volviera menos tenso, disfrutando, una vez más, de la compañía del otro. Él te mantenía envuelta en sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en tu cabello.

"Sabes," volvió a hablar "empiezo a creer que no fue sólo para ayudarte a ti el que me hayan escogido para estar contigo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me ha ayudado mucho a mí. Me he sentido como nunca lo había hecho en mis trescientos años. Y todo gracias a ti."

Te dedicó una sonrisa de esas que dejan sin aliento, con sus dientes aperlados destellando en la oscuridad y sus orbes azules derrochando hermosura, como siempre. Te derretiste mentalmente mostrándole una especie de sonrisa nerviosa, ocultando después tu rostro con ambas manos, para no mostrar tu notorio sonrojo.

Las horas pasaron y, por más que intentaste, no conseguías conciliar el sueño. Incluso Jack había hecho su mayor esfuerzo "cantando" una canción antigua de cuna y contando cuentos que se le habían ocurrido al instante, aunque más que cuentos para dormir eran chistes para morirse de la risa. Cuando por fin sentiste tus ojos pesados, un fuerte sonido de un claxon se escuchó en las afueras de tu casa. Jack se levantó para ver de quién se trataba, anunciando que eran tus padres. Bajaste rápido las escaleras para recibirlos, quienes apenas te vieron, se lanzaron a tus brazos, verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar y en perfecto estado (sí, hablamos de tu cuerpo), y que no tuvieras ningún daño. Después de eso, volviste a la cama junto a Jack, pero el sueño se había vuelto a escapar; tus padres se encerraron en su habitación y cayeron exhaustos en seguida. Los ronquidos de tu padre podían escucharse hasta tu habitación, e incluso pudieron oír cuando tu mamá le regañó para que se callara. Ambos rieron ante la escena que tus padres estaban provocando, imaginándose la reacción de cada uno.

"Tus padres son… únicos" dijo Jack de repente.

Sonreíste ante su comentario. "Claro, de padres geniales tenía que resultar una hija magnífica."

Jack se apoyó de codos para verte mejor. "¿De dónde viene toda esa repentina alta autoestima, eh?"

"Oye" bufaste "¿qué es malo entonces? ¿Tenerla baja o alta?"

Jack volvió a reír, sujetándote nuevamente entre sus brazos. "No sé. Tú eres perfecta como sea."

Oh Dios, si la cosa iba a seguir así, ibas a terminar pareciendo una tetera hirviendo. Podías jurar que humos salían por tus orejas y que tu cara era una réplica exacta de un tomate.

* * *

Algo suave pero frío se paseaba por todo tu rostro, excepto por los labios. Arrugaste la nariz aun sintiendo aquellos toquecitos, que eran extraños pero agradables a la vez. Empezaste a abrir los ojos sólo para notar que era Jack él que te estaba propinando pequeños besitos para despertarte.

"Buenos días, dormilona" susurró contra tu oído. Podías sentir sus brazos aun rodeándote.

"¿Qué hora es?" murmuraste frotando tus manos contra tus ojos.

"Seis en punto, creo"

Cerraste los ojos pesadamente. "Hoy es lunes, Jack. Entro hasta las nueve."

"Ya lo sé. Pero quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de que vayas a la escuela."

Volteaste tu cuerpo para quedar frente a él. Admiraste su rostro sin decir nada. Vaya. Todo en él parecía perfecto. Desde sus coloridos ojos hasta su nariz respingada, sus cejas bien marcadas, su pálida pero tersa piel, sus delgados labios… Oh, ¿tanto te gustaba?

"Soy irresistible, ¿verdad?" se burló al notar tu mirada en él.

Reíste ante su comentario, no sabiendo que responderle. No tenías nada inteligente o gracioso para contraatacarlo.

"Tu silencio lo admite todo" agregó.

"Sí, Jack, eres irresistible."

"Te encanto."

Asentiste.

"Te fascino."

Volviste a asentir.

"¿Sabes quién me fascina a mí?" preguntó pícaramente.

Enarcaste una ceja. "¿Quién?"

"Tú." Y con eso, chocó sus labios con los tuyos. Esta vez el beso fue dulce pero más vivaz, lleno de energía y un deseo enorme. Te permitiste saborearlo, encontrando una mezcla fresca y sabor a menta. Sus labios iban pausados, acordes con los tuyos; ambos danzaban a un ritmo tan delicado y tierno que sólo les dejaba a ambos con ganas de más. Tus brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras él posó delicadamente sus manos en tu cintura.

Ambos saltaron cuando tu celular empezó a sonar fuertemente, dejando escuchar _Welcome to the Jungle_, canción que tenías como alarma. Jack llevó su mano al corazón con cara de asustado, mientras tú apagabas tu alarma.

Después de aquel último beso, ambos se levantaron de la cama, negándose a verse. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas estuvieran pasando tan rápido? Hace menos de veinticuatro horas, ninguno se había atrevido admitir lo que sentían por el otro, aun cuando había habido un beso de por medio. Y ahora, se encontraban regalándose muestras de afecto como si llevaran años de conocidos; no era malo el besarse, pero nunca habías pensado hacer las cosas de esa manera.

Pronto te metiste al baño y dejaste que el agua tibia lavara y refrescaste tus ideas. Ahí estuviste casi una hora, hasta que saliste ya lista para ir al colegio.

Jack te esperaba sentado en el escritorio, rayoteando, como era de costumbre, una de tus libretas viejas. Al verte entrar, se paró en seguida, mirándote con cierto toque de nerviosismo.

"(T/n)" te llamó. Cerraste la puerta detrás de ti, esperando lo que diría. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntaste realmente extrañada.

"Por lo de hace rato."

"¿El beso?" asintió. "No creo que debas disculparte por eso…"

"No" interrumpió. "Escúchame."

Como ya era común en las últimas veinticuatro horas, le miraste no entendiendo sus palabras.

"Yo sé que no esperabas que las cosas sucedieran así. Sé que creías que, una vez mejorara todo y te ayudara con ese asunto, cual sea que sea, por el que vine aquí, me iría y todo pasaría. Quedaría como un recuerdo para ti. Pero no fue así. Yo tampoco esperé el toparme contigo, no esperé sentirme así por ti. No creí, nunca en mi vida, sentirme de esta manera por alguien. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. No puedo impedir el sentirme turbado con sólo imaginar que pueda sucederte algo a causa de Pitch. Todos los días crecen mis ganas de protegerte y cuidarte contra eso y más. Siento que mi vida ya tiene más sentido, y todo eso es gracias a ti. Por eso te pido perdones mis impulsos, pero esto que siento es, como ya dije, algo que nunca había sentido por algo o alguien; por eso hago todo lo que hago. Has cambiado mi vida de una manera en la que no puedo siquiera explicar…"

Pudiste ver a través de sus cristalinos ojos algo que nunca habías visto en nadie: la sinceridad más pura que pueda existir. Su semblante era serio y seguro, transmitiéndote toda esa convicción que emanaba. Su gesto de preocupación era casi palpable, y podías notar cuan angustiado estaba con todo lo que decía. Podías sentir su miedo. El miedo por perderte, por pensar que era un loco por lo que hacía. Miedo a pensar que podrías rechazarlo. Y la verdad era que, por más que quisieras, no ibas a poder hacerlo. En tan poco tiempo, Jack había logrado llegar a lugares de tu corazón que nadie más había tocado.

"Lo siento" culminó con la mirada baja.

Tardaste varios minutos en reaccionar, hasta que caminaste hacia él y lo rodeaste con suma delicadeza. El correspondió en seguida tu abrazo, descansando su nariz en tu cabello y aspirando tu perfume. Oh, cómo adoraba tu aroma.

"No quiero obligarte a nada, yo..."

"No puedo sentirme mal por lo que haces, al contrario, me gusta" interrumpiste, admitiendo contra su pecho. "No tienes por qué disculparte, ya te lo dije. Yo debería darte las gracias por ello. Tú también has cambiado mi vida. _Gracias_."

Dios sabe cuánto tardó ese abrazo y cuantos sentimientos fueron transmitidos. Entre ustedes, cada roce significada algo, y dejaba revelar muchas cosas. Estaban tan hechos con el mismo molde que era posible el comunicarse con tan sólo una mirada.

* * *

**Hola personitassss. ¿Cómo están? Yo algo estresada por mis exámenes, pero creo van bastante bien. Mañana no tengo clase, así que aprovecho a subir :D Este fue un capítulo muuy extraño y muy puke rainbows *ew*, pero obviamente todo tuvo un fin. Pensaba mostrar un avance en la relación que tienes tú con Jack, y no encontré mejor manera que unas escenas bien acarameladas e.e JAJA, no sé si les gustó; a mi me dejo medio convencida el resultado :) **

**¡ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DE LOS 100 REVIEWS! Sí, para mi eso es un logro, y se lo debo a ustedes :') ¿Qué quieren que hagamos para celebrar? ¿EEHH? Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en los reviews y yo veré si se me ocurre algo. Jnjnjsdsds, estoy muy feliz :D**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS. ¡MILLONES DE BESITOS, ABRAZOS Y LETRITAS DE AMOR "SJHDASJDHSD8HFIDINSAIUDNJSADNASIODNSADKASNDAS" *copiándole a la Yuya*! Jojo. Que tengan una buena semana.**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	17. Chapter 17- La reunión

**Capítulo 17.-**

Había pasado ya una semana y se podría decir que tu relación con Jack iba de bien a mejor. No estaba demás decir, que había emergido de parte de ambos un lado ultra cursi que sólo derramaba miel. Ambos inexpertos pero dispuestos a entregar al otro todo el amor que fuera posible.

Tu grupo de amigos incrementaba cada día más. Aunque fueran pocas las amistades con las que empezabas a contar, tenías la oportunidad de platicar y conocer a cada una, desde su carácter hasta sus gustos. Juliette se había vuelto una gran amiga tuya, aun cuando no iba a tu misma escuela; siempre que hablaban, creaban una especie de plan para que ella y Jeremy terminaran juntos y fueran felices. Incluso llegaban a imaginar a cada uno de los hijos que tendrían y les ponían nombres; Juliette se sonrojaba al pensarlo, pero siempre apoyaba tus ideas. Aún no fueras muy experta en el tema, Juliette alababa tus consejos y pensamientos acerca de lo que debía hacer para acercarse aún más a Jeremy.

Las salidas con los chicos se hacían cada vez más seguidas, y como se acercaba la temporada de exámenes, aprovechaban a relajarse antes de que los tiempos de tensión llegaran.

En realidad, las cosas no podían ponerse mejor. Se podía decir que había nacido una nueva (T/n).

Como era sábado, fin de semana, saliste con todos tus amigos a tomar helados y a pasar el rato platicando. Todos escuchaban atentamente la pequeña discusión de Jeremy y Louis.

"Y estuve a punto de ganarme esos boletos para el concierto de _Coldplay_, pero ¡no! Jeremy me distrajo y no contesté la última pregunta" parloteó Louis, relatando su fin de semana.

"Primero, no fue mi culpa. Segundo, ni siquiera te gusta _Coldplay_." Se defendió Jeremy.

Ambos continuaron con su mini disputa mientras todos en la mesa reían. Una chica y un chico se había unido al pequeño grupo; el chico, Logan, era primo de Louis, y su novia, Marian. Ambos eran callados pero, cuando abrían la boca, era suficiente para que te atacaras de risa. Aparte, eran una pareja muy dulce, nada vulgar y atrevida. Eran tan dulces y respetuosos con el otro, que podían ser una pareja adolescente ejemplar. Al menos a ti, te causaba infinita ternura las muestras de afecto que tenían entre ellos.

Varias veces te encontraste imaginándote con Jack actuando como Logan y Marian, igual de cariñosos y lindos. Aunque así era, entre ustedes dos no había nada claro; aún no eran "novios". El sólo pensar en ello te hacía estremecer. Aún no estabas lista para eso.

Numerosas veces, Peter había preguntado por tu supuesto primo, sobre cómo estaba y cosas así. Obviamente, sabías que él no estaba del todo convencido de tu excusa, por lo que te albergaba la ligera esperanza de que olvidara lo ocurrido y toda su intriga fuera desechada por completo de su mentecilla.

Durante toda la semana, Jack se hizo cargo de recordarte la reunión que habría el sábado por la noche con los guardianes.

"¿Estás lista ya?" preguntó Jack cuando notó que se acercaba la hora de la esperada e importante reunión. Te aseguraste de calmar sus nervios, pues él estaba incluso más nervioso que tú, siendo tú la involucrada y el que la junta se hacía gracias a ti; además fue posible gracias a la insistencia de Jack en saber exactamente las anormalidades que recientemente los rodeaban.

Asentiste mientras rodeabas tu cuello con una bufanda rayada color turquesa. Las últimas veces habías ido de improviso al Polo Norte y no habías llevado protección contra el abrazador y casi asfixiante frío que rodeaba reinante el lugar.

La esfera fue lanzada y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estabas en la fábrica de Norte. Acomodaste el alboroto en tu cabello provocado por el viaje; empezabas a acostumbrarte a ello. Y era genial. Jack te tomó de la mano mientras se dirigían donde Norte. Éste último parecía estar indicándoles unas cosas a los yetis, señalando al techo y a los aviones voladores que paseaban por arriba. Los yetis asentían murmurando cosas en su idioma y otros parloteaban como contestándole a Norte y él volvía a responder. Era sorprendente cómo el hombre podía entender incluso los quejidos y gruñidos de esos peludos.

Pronto notó sus presencias y volteó abriendo los brazos, sonriendo enormemente. "¡Han llegado temprano!"

"Nos gusta ser puntuales" dijo Jack mientras se acostaba en el sofá cercano y tomaba un pequeño trenecito de madera para juguetear con él. Optaste por sentarte a su lado, de una manera más decente él. Norte mando a los pequeños duendes por galletas y leches y tomó asiento en su hermoso sillón rojo.

"Y bien, ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí?" nos preguntó mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate que un duende le ofrecía. Como notaste que Jack no tenía intenciones de responder, le contestaste.

"Excelente. Estoy por terminar el segundo año de preparatoria y con muy buenas notas. En cuanto a él," señalaste a tu guardián "ha estado portándose mejor."

Norte lanzó una risotada y dejó su taza en una mesita. "Me alegro mucho por ti, chica. El otro día estaba revisando mi lista de buenos y malos y te vi entre los primeros de la lista agradable. ¡Recuerdo todas y cada una de tus cartas! Eras muy linda deseando a mí y a la Señora Claus una feliz navidad y más años de vida." Te sonrojaste cuando recordaste las cartas que le enviabas de pequeña a Norte, limitándote a sonreír y tomar una galleta que un duende te ofrecía. "También leí mi lista negra. Jack estaba en primer lugar" comentó llamando la atención de Jack, quien se sonrojó pero sonrió con cierta timidez.

"Tengo el récord" dijo casi en un murmullo.

"_Epa_, muchacho, ¿por qué la timidez tan repentina?" bromeó Norte con cierta picardía.

Un ruido se escuchó cerca de ustedes, haciéndolos a todos voltear. Era Bunnymund, llegando con una zanahoria en mano.

"Provecho" le saludó Norte.

"Buenas noches Norte, (T/n)" nos saludó saltando a Jack. "Y _Refrigerador Andante_."

Norte y yo ahogamos unas risas mientras Bunny sonreía con satisfacción. Jack sonrió de lado y soltó unas pequeñas risitas. "Buenas, _Canguro_" le respondió.

"Bien, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?" cuestionó el conejo parándose junto a la chimenea y recibiendo con gusto el calor de esta.

"Nada anormal" acotó Norte dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

"¿Contigo, (T/n)?" me preguntó mirándome. "¿Cómo te trata el_ cono de helado_?"

Ibas a contestar, pero Jack lo hizo por ti. Se incorporó sentándose recto y pasando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón para rodearte con él. Sonrió ampliamente y elevó las cejas. "La he tratado como una princesa, _Canguro_. Eso te lo aseguro."

Decidiste no comentar nada, limitándote a sonreír bajando la mirada. Bunny se carcajeó pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió regulando su temperatura corporal frente al fuego.

Pronto llegaron Tooth y Sandy, quienes te saludaron efusivamente. La primera te platicó varias cosas, mientras tú la escuchabas atentamente; pensaste que quizá ella se veía más emocionada hablando contigo, pues estando cientos de años rodeada de hombres, no le era tan fácil expresarse. Quizá era un ser mágico, pero seguía siendo una mujer.

"Bien," llamó Norte aplaudiendo "hoy tendremos la presencia de otras tres personas, por es necesario que me escuchen con atención ahora, para que estén informados de quienes se tratan. La primera, quizá uno de las más importantes, es el Padre Tiempo. Ya es viejo, y todo, pero es un buen amigo mío. La segunda es la Madre Naturaleza, es hermosa, pero deben guardarle mucho respeto. La tercera es Cupido, creo que todos la conocemos, así que no hay mucho que decir."

"¿A quién llamaste viejo, eh?" una gruesa y profunda voz se escuchó retumbando en todas las esquinas. Ese tono lanzó ciertos escalofríos en tu espina, haciendo también que dieras un saltito. Jack lo notó y te sonrió, diciendo con los labios 'Padre Tiempo'. Sostuvo con delicadeza tu mano haciéndote sentir protegida. Ciertamente, te sentías bastante nerviosa, siendo la única presente sin ser un ser mágico o siquiera poseer alguna especie de poder.

Norte se irguió igual que tú, riendo nerviosamente. Una densa nube de niebla rodeó el lugar, dejando aparecer al hombre. Vestía una larga, blanca bata que parecía lanzar brillo; llevaba una larga cadena de oro que le colgaba del cuello, y un bastón similar al de Jack pero más grueso y de color marrón más oscuro y que dejaba notar los años que lo acompañaban. Tenía una blanca barba que no le pasaba debajo por del cuello; sus facciones estaban bien definidas por la edad, sus cejas eran grises pero gruesas, y sus ojos tenían un color marrón que aparentaban poder y sabiduría, pero esos simples detalles, los hacían increíblemente hermosos. Su nariz era alargada, y conforme caminaba, con paso lento y ayudado por su bastón (que en realidad era más simbólico, pues caminaba erguido y para nada como cualquier anciano), miraba por debajo de su nariz.

"_Tempus*_, amigo." Le saludo Norte, rodeándolo con el brazo. "Te dije viejo porque eres un viejo amigo mío" rió nerviosamente. El hombre le miró de reojo, mostrando una actitud aún sería. Permaneció así por varios segundos y después le sonrió a Norte, rodeándolo con el brazo y haciendo que este se destensara.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo, Norte" el mencionado asintió, mientras el hombre lo soltaba. Caminó aún más pausadamente, mirando a los guardianes.

Primero saludó a Bunnymund, después a Tooth, ambos con una delicada reverencia, y de último a Sandy, a quién le brindó un apretón de manos. Después miró a Jack, y finalmente a ti. Mantuvieron una fuerte conexión de miradas, que te hizo estremecer. Pareció sonreír, extrañado por tu presencia.

"Jack Frost" dijo el nombre de Jack, mientras él agachaba apenas su cabeza en señal de saludo. "Tengo el gusto de conocerte frente a frente, o bueno, que tú me conozcas."

"Un gusto, señor" dijo cordialmente Jack. "Pero no entiendo a qué se refiere"

El hombre cerró los ojos y rió con la boca cerrada. "Yo, obviamente, ya te conocía. Tú a mí no." Jack iba a volver a preguntar, pero se percató que el hombre te miraba a ti. Bajaste la mirada cohibida, pues su mirada era bastante penetrante. "Supongo que ella es la razón por la que me citaste aquí, Norte."

Norte asintió, pero explicó: "Sí, pero no. Como bien sabes, hemos vencido a Pitch hace dos años ante su regreso, pero parece que pretende volver. Y se le ha presentado a ella."

"Eso quiere decir que no lo han vencido" comentó rozando con sus dedos su barba y mirando a Norte.

"Bueno, de alguna forma no."

"Y supongo que también es la chica que Hombre de la Luna escogió para el cuidado especial, ¿no es así?" Norte asintió, mientras el hombre volvía a mirarme. "Interesante. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Diste un saltito y miraste con cierto miedo a Jack, quien te sonrió delicadamente y sostuvo con más fuerza tu mano. Miraste de nuevo al hombre y contestaste. "(T/n)."

El Padre Tiempo sonrió y asintió, extendiéndome la mano. "Pues mucho gusto, (T/n). Creo que Norte te ha dicho quién soy. Veo que eres tímida. Lo veo en tu actitud y en tus ojos." Le devolví el gesto, sosteniendo su mano. Volvió su mirada a Jack, sonriéndole con cordialidad. "Y veo que tú, el nuevo guardián, eres su… guardián" comentó. "También puedo ver que hay una fuerte conexión entre ustedes… demasiado estrecha." Acotó mientras les sonreía y dirigía una última mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, antes de darse media vuelta e ir junto a Norte.

Te sonrojaste por lo último, dejando floja tu mano. Jack miró su agarre y sonrió, soltándote en seguida. "Si te incomoda deberías decírmelo."

Juntaste tus cejas en duda mientras procesabas sus palabras. Después, te apresuraste a negar bruscamente meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. "¡No es así!" aclaraste.

Volvió a sonreírte, esta vez metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se dirigió de nuevo hasta el suave sillón y se tumbó ahí, pasando su brazo por encima de su cara, cubriendo sus ojos. Te sentiste un tanto incómoda por la situación, por lo que decidiste quedarte parada en tu lugar en vez de seguirlo y sentarte junto a él. Después de todo, esta vez, su cuerpo ocupaba todo el sofá.

Tooth empezaba a notar la situación entre ustedes, por lo que decidió acercarse a ti y así distraerte un poco.

Al poco rato, en el ambiente se pudo percibir un dulce y delicioso aroma. Era una mezcla de miel, flores y dulces. Una suave brisa les golpeó, haciéndoles mirar por dónde provenía el viento y la fragancia. Una delgada y alta silueta se dejó ver, iluminada por la luna que empezaba a percibirse detrás del hueco que había en el techo del lugar. Era una mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos dorados y piel tersa y blanca. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un delicado color rosa sobre sus casi pálidas mejillas, haciendo esto un juego magnífico con su cabello. Portaba un lindo vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta los pies y descubría sus hombros, y una delicada apertura a mitad de su pierna que la dejaba al descubierto; su vestido también tenía pequeños dibujos verdes, mientras una especie de cinturón verde con dorado rodeaba su cintura. Gracias a la apertura de su vestido, podías ver sus esbeltas piernas, y como sus pies eran adornados por unas preciosas sandalias estilo romano color dorado. Su rostro era angelical, e inmensamente hermoso. Comprendiste que se trataba de la Madre Naturaleza.

Tooth sonrió e hizo una rápida reverencia para saludarla. "Seraphina**" le llamó, a lo que la mencionada sonrió con otra reverencia.

"Bienvenida, Madre Naturaleza" le saludó Norte. Ella mostró una sonrisa angelical, e hizo una reverencia que saludaba a todos los presentes. Al igual que el Padre Tiempo, me miró fijamente. Su mirada era menos intensa, y era menos turbadora. Empezó a aproximarse a ti, lo que hizo que Jack se levantara del sofá y volviera a tu lado.

"Tú debes ser (T/n), ¿cierto?" su dulce y cantarina voz calmó tu tensa postura. Asentiste, aun sintiéndote incapaz de preguntarle cómo era que sabía tu nombre. "Eres muy bonita" comentó sonriente, mientras tomaba un mechón de tu cabello.

Seguidamente, miró a Jack, sonriéndole. "Cuida mucho de ella."

Jack te miró por largos segundos, para después sonreír y empezar a reír. Pasó un brazo sobre tu hombro y te atrajo hacia él. "Lo haré" aseguró.

La Madre Naturaleza (quién, según escuchaste, se llamaba Seraphina), se acercó a Norte y al Padre Tiempo, para platicar con ellos. Alrededor de una hora pasó, y la junta aún no empezaba. La Madre Naturaleza se había separado de los hombres y fue donde Tooth para hablar. Sandy se unió a los otros, a lo que Jack, para pasar el tiempo, nombró como el 'Club de los Ancestros', pues eran unos de los de más edad. Bunny se hallaba frustrado limpiando su boomerang, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento pues su paciencia se escaseaba. Realmente quería que la junta empezara y terminara cuanto antes y también quería que Jack dejara de molestarlo. Jack se había pasado la última media hora lanzándole bolas de papel con un popote que consiguió de quién-sabe-dónde. Varias veces le llamaste la atención cual madre a su niño de dos años, pero este simplemente te ignoró.

"Bueno, creo que esa mocosa no va a venir, ¿podríamos empezar ya?" exclamó exasperado Bunny mirando al 'Club de los Ancestros', quienes le miraron comprendiendo su enojo.

Norte alzó las manos dispuesto a hablar, cuando una sombra entró del techo y calló justo junto al sofá donde estábamos nosotros. Elevó la mirada y miró a todos con una enorme sonrisa. "Creo que hablaban de mí. Lamento la demora."

Se incorporó despejando su rostro de su rubio cabello. Tus ojos se posaron en seguida en ella. Su cabellera dorada le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, estaba ligeramente revuelto, lo que le daba un aire de salvajismo, además de que también tenía unos sutiles mechones rosa pastel. Sus ojos eran una extraña combinación de azul con morado que combinaban perfectamente con su clara piel y su cabello. Portaba un vestido blanco de vuelos con un hombro al descubierto, que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas; un cinturón trenzado de color dorado. Sus sandalias eran muy parecidas a las de la Madre Naturaleza, de tiras doradas, con la única diferencia que a ella le cubrían tres cuartas partes de la pantorrilla. Llevaba un collar dorado con un dije de corazón de cristal y cadena muy delgada dorada. En su espalda, cargaba con una especie de estuche con detalles dorados y rosas (muy similar al estuche para palos de golf), y que de él sobresalían unas cuantas flechas y lo que suponías era su arco. Tenía la apariencia de una chica adolescente como tú o Jack, y su altura estaba entre la tuya y la de Jack. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era su belleza inmensa. Incluso más que la Madre Naturaleza.

Al sentir tu mirada, volteó rápidamente hacia ti. Después, miró a Jack, a quien sonrió.

"¿Qué hay, Frost? Mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?"

Jack le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba, sin contestarle nada. En seguida, desvió la mirada de ella y te miró.

Norte aplaudió pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes. Hizo que todos caminaran hacia un largo pasillo, donde pasaron puertas y puertas y más puertas, hasta que entraron por una que parecía ser la más grande. Dentro, era una especie de sala de juntas, pues tenía una larga mesa y sillas a los costados. Todos tomaron asiento y tan pronto como pudieron, empezaron a hablar sobre el tema. Se relató desde la conversión de Jack como guardián hasta tu terrorífico incidente.

El ambiente era tenso, pues todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y deducciones. El Padre Tiempo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas delante de su boca, como si meditara. La Madre Naturaleza permanecía sentada con las manos juntas sobre su regazo y la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la mesa. Cupido estaba sentada de una manera graciosa sobre la silla, con las piernas sobre uno de los respaldos laterales, mientras jugueteaba con su collar; ahí notaste que el collar cambiaba de color conforme se moviera, pues pasaba de transparente a fucsia. El resto de los guardianes meditaba de igual manera, por lo que el ambiente estaba en silencio. A ti sólo te quedaba esperar una respuesta.

Pasada una hora, los guardianes te pidieron abandonar el lugar. Te sentiste un poco confundida, pero obedeciste. Jack quiso acompañarte, pero siendo guardián, el Padre Tiempo le dijo que debía quedarse ahí. Iba a protestar pero le dijiste que estarías bien.

Los duendes te llevaron a otra habitación, donde había una chimenea, una cama y un librero con muchos libros. Te llevaron galletas y, por medio de señas, te dijeron que permanecieras ahí. Les agradeciste con una sonrisa y ellos se retiraron felices. Tomaste un par de libros, cada uno con ilustraciones hermosas, sobre la naturaleza y países del mundo. Sin darte cuenta, caíste rendida sobre la mullida y cálida cama.

* * *

"Entonces, aunque sea verano, ¿no te derretirás?"

Jack se echó a reír ante tu pregunta, acomodándote mejor en sus brazos. Habían pasado la mañana entera acurrucados en tu cama, con el clima prendido helando el cuarto, pero las cobijas cubriendo las piernas de ambos.

"No" respondió con simpleza.

"Wow. Creí que sí. Pero, ¿cómo es que estás aquí todo el tiempo? ¿No deberías estar llevando el invierno a otros países que lo requieran?"

"Creí que ya te lo había explicado. No es necesario que este ahí; antes iba porque estaba solo y no tenía nada que me retenga, y porque quería conocer lugares. Puedo hacerlo desde aquí. Es algo que he aprendido con los años."

"Eso es genial. Conocer el mundo…"

"Algún día te llevaré a recorrer el lugar que quieras" dijo sonriente.

"¿De verdad?"

"_Sip_. Y te llevaré a conocer un lugar muy especial para mí. Pero será cuando todo el peligro pase."

Entonces recordaste la junta.

"No me has dicho que hablaron en la reunión…" murmuraste atrapando la fría mano de él y jugueteaste con sus dedos.

"No fue mucho. Cada uno ha concordado con que Pitch pretende volver y quiere tomar venganza" comentó con simpleza.

"¿Y?"

Su serena expresión cambió sustituyéndose por una de preocupación y enojo. Trato de ocultarla cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones. Soltaste una risita y retiraste sus manos de su cara. Él te miró con ojos profundos, denotando el desasosiego que le consumía en silencio y que, estabas segura, así había sido las últimas semanas posteriores al evento. Tomaste entre tus manos su rostro, acariciando con tus dedos el contorno de su rostro.

"Tengo miedo" susurró.

"¿De qué?"

"De ti." Contestó tomando tus manos aún en su rostro. Preguntaste con la mirada y el bajó la suya. "De que venga por ti y que quiera hacerte daño."

Con tus manos, elevaste tu rostro y volviste a hacer que te mirara. Le sonreíste, lo que bastó para que él se derritiera (literal), y sonriera también. "Si estoy contigo sé que nada me pasará" murmuraste mientras retirabas tus manos de su rostro y sujetabas las de él.

Sonrió con suficiencia y pegó su frente a la tuya, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un largo y profundo suspiro.

Decidiste cambiar de tema, con el único fin de que él se distrajera. "Oye, cuéntame sobre Cupido."

"¿Qué?" cuestionó sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

"Recuerda que te dije que mi personaje fantástico favorito siempre fue Cupido, aunque en un principio creí que era hombre…"

Jack rió y te rodeó con sus brazos. "¿Qué quieres saber de ella?"

"Lo que quieras contarme. Si se me ocurre algo te preguntaré."

"Bueno" habló pensando en lo próximo que diría. "Se llama Ekaterina***, tiene unos cien años más que yo y es jodidamente molesta." Reíste ante la palabrota de Jack, pues casi nunca lo oías insultar (a menos que estuviera enfadado o triste). Asentiste esperando que continuara. "Aunque es muy irritante, no me gana en cuanto a maldad"

"¿Qué?" preguntaste sin entender.

"Es la segunda en la lista negra" no pudiste evitarlo y te lanzaste a reír. "¿Algo más que quieras saber?"

"¿Cómo es que tiene tan poca edad?"

"Heredó el trabajo de su padre, Eros, el Cupido que sí es hombre."***

No habías notado que la mitología griega se estaba mezclando con los seres mágicos de tu infancia. "¿Eso quiere decir que los personajes mitológicos si existen?"

"Parte de ellos. Bueno, en realidad no. Sólo son los nombres y los trabajos. Lo demás son 'adaptaciones'."

"¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?"

Jack pareció meditar bien su respuesta. "Quedémonos con la idea de que no nos llevamos muy bien. ¿Ok?" No te quedó más que asentir y dar por hecho que esa era la respuesta del chico.

Así continuaron la noche, platicando sobre Cupido, tu personaje favorito, y los demás seres que habías conocido hoy. Sin darte cuenta, el medio día llegó.

Y recibiste una visita.

Era Peter.

* * *

*_Tempus_, latín de Tiempo. Apodo que Norte le ha dado al Padre Tiempo (quien equivalente a Cronos).

**Seraphina, supuesto nombre de la Madre Naturaleza que al parecer William Joyce le dio al personaje, aun siendo suposiciones. Sin embargo, lo utilizaré en esta historia.

*** Sabemos que Eros es equivalente a Cupido; por lo que pondremos que la Cupido de esta historia es su descendiente, rompiendo un poco las reglas de los mitos. La nombraremos Ekaterina por el significado del nombre y porque está bonito :3.

* * *

***Aparece con un escudo y un popote en mano* H-hola~ ¿Cómo están? No me maten por favor... I'M BACK! Les tengo buenas noticias: ¡he terminado la escuela y he pasado todas mis materias! O sea, estoy entrando libre y limpia al siguiente semestre x'D Valió la pena el esfuerzo y la dedicación que tuve :'3 Además de que empiezo unas bonitas y cómodas -espero- vacaciones de casi dos meses *0* ¡No saben lo feliz que soy! *tira el escudo y el popote***

**Sé que no me merezco su perdón, pero ¡he aquí otra actualización! Me tardé muchísimo, ¿no? De verdad espero que les guste y que... les agrade Cupido. Porque... mejor me callo 8D Como sea, espero el capítulo les agrade, y he agregado unas cuantas "acotaciones" al final para mejor comprensión de ciertas cosas. No sé si ustedes han leídos los libros, yo no he tenido la fortuna, pero me estoy guiando un poco de ellos para los personajes que podrían aparecer. **

**Aquí me despido y espero verlos pronto :)... Agradezcan a EXO que me ha dado inspiración con sus canciones para escribir *3*~**

**¡BESITOS Y MUCHÍSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA! *les llena sus caras de gérmenes con sus besos* **

**Xoxo, Arin.**


End file.
